A Legacy Continued
by do i need a pen name
Summary: Sequel to Eagle and Dove, twelve years in the future. second in time trilogy COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A/N-This is my holiday gift to you, don't complain!**

**Disclaimer-Saban gave me power rangers for Christmas- I wish.**

**A Legacy Continued**

**Prologue-Missing**

He always remembered his mother being there for him. She was always there. It didn't matter that she had other children, she never missed anything. Not that she _was_ missing anything, now anyway.

David Oliver could never remember a time when his mother hadn't been there for him. He could picture her anywhere. But that didn't explain the pictures he found one day.

It wasn't as if he wasn't supposed to be looking at them. They were the old picture album's from back when he and Ann had been very young, younger than two. He recognized all of the people in the pictures. They were his parents friends, his 'aunts and uncle's'; his real uncle actually appeared a few times too. He saw the pictures of himself and Ann, happy children; they were always with their father. That was the problem. There wasn't a single picture of them with their mother until the day their Aunt Trini and Uncle Billy got married.

Maybe she liked taking the pictures of us. I mean, she could have been camera shy. But then again, she is in almost all of the pictures after that. You hardly ever see dad in any of those. Why wasn't mom in those pictures? Why was she missing? David asked himself. As far as he knew, Kimberly Oliver had been present in her children's lives since day one. She knew every single thing about them.

What bothered David was what he could not remember. He had very few memories of his early childhood, like most people. One thing that he remembered most though was his mother sleeping. She had always looked so peaceful, even when Ann started talking away, and telling all of her stories. Then there was that thing that didn't quite seem to fit, that dark, cave-like room. It was very circular, and there was mist covering the entire floor. He remembered flashes of light in it, his mother being there, and then all of a sudden she was gone. David remembered Ann nearly having a breakdown, and turning to her older brother for support. The last thing he could remember of that cave was the two kind people in white who had helped him and Ann out. They had been very nice to the two toddlers, and they had seemed to know the young twins. David had gotten the impression that he knew them, from somewhere.

"Hey David, what are you looking at?" Ann had appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Ann. Just some old photo albums."

"How old?" She asked curiously. "Is it from back when mom and dad were kids, with Aunt Trini and Uncle Jason, and all those other people who's names you know and I don't have to repeat?"

David rolled his eyes at his twin. "Honestly, sometimes you can be so lazy. If you mean Aunt Trini, Uncle Jason, Uncle Billy, Aunt Kat, Aunt Aisha, Uncle Rocky, Uncle Adam, Aunt Tanya, and Uncle Zack, then no, it isn't that old. It from when we were younger, before the triplet's."

"Before the triplets. I remember that. I was so cute back then."

"Yeah, what happened?" David asked jokingly. Ann punched him in the arm, and not very lightly. "Ouch, ok, so you're still cute, happy."

"It's acceptable." Ann told her brother, putting her raised hand down. "So, anything interesting in there?"

"Yeah, I looked through every single picture, and there isn't a single one that has mom in it, until the day when Aunt Trini and Uncle Billy got married."

"Maybe she was camera shy." Ann suggested.

"That's what I thought, but there is barely a single picture after that that she isn't in."

"I wonder what that is about." Ann said thoughtfully. "But anyway, I'm supposed to tell you to get ready for the party, everyone will be here soon."

"Ok." David answered. "Just let me put these away."

"Sure." Ann said before walking away.

Today, was the triplet's twelfth birthday, everyone was coming over to celebrate. By everyone, that meant every single one of his parent's friends, their assorted spouses and children. It was going to be a huge crowd. There would probably be more people at their house that night than there had been there when Trini and Billy had gotten married.

David quickly put the photo albums back on the shelves as the doorbell rang; the guests had started to arrive. He would worry about his mother's absence from the pictures later, now he had people to go see.


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n-don't worry the meaningless drabble has a purpose later on.**

**Disclaimer-i haven't been able to convince them to give me power rangers yet, so as always i don't own them.**

**Chapter One-The Party**

Jason and Kat Scott were the first ones to arrive, along with their daughter Kaylie, and their son Thomas. Kaylie was one month younger than the triplets, which made her almost twelve. Thomas was nine. They had arrived early, because as Jason put it, 'he just had to see his favorite nephew.' Jason's 'favorite' nephew was Jason Oliver, for obvious reasons, like the fact that the young boy had been named after him.

The next people to arrive, after the Scott's, were the Cranston's: Trini, Billy, and Kimmie, who was three months older than the triplets. It was no secret, at least to Ann and David, that their brother Jason had a huge crush on Kimmie.

Shortly after the Cranston's walked in the door, Rocky DeSantos and his wife Haley pulled up in their car, along with their five-year old son, Ernie. Adam and Tanya, who had an eight-year old daughter and an adopted son who was sixteen, followed them in the door. Their daughter's name was Teresa, and their son's name was Ted. When David saw Ted, he smiled to himself, very slightly. It was so obvious that Ann liked Ted, his mother had noticed it too. In fact, it was so obvious, that their father had even noticed it, which was something he was not known for. However obvious it was to her family though, you could tell that Ted didn't know. His parents did though, Kimberly and Tanya had talked about it for quite some time, the last time they had visited.

Finally, after Zack had arrived shortly after, with his three kids in tow, the party started. As usual, Rocky was hungry and Jason and Tommy were talking about the old days, quietly though so the kids wouldn't here.

None of the eleven children knew that their parents had been the power rangers, back when they had been teenagers. Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack had been the original team, they were joined shortly after by Tommy. Jason, Trini, and Zack had later left, to go to a peace conference. They had been replaced by Adam, Aisha, and Rocky (Aisha wasn't at the party, she had had to go on an important business trip, but her husband Zack had brought the kids to the party.). After Kimberly had left for the Pan Global Games she had been replaced by Kat. When Aisha had moved to Africa, she had sent Tanya back in her place. Later there had been another replacement, for Rocky. His name was Justin Stewart. He hadn't been able to come to the party, because his wife was very pregnant with their first child.

Meanwhile, while the adults were socializing amongst themselves, the children would play together. At least the younger ones would. Ann and Kimmie would sit together and gossip about boys, while David and Ted would play basketball. Sometimes, Kaylie would join the girls, and the triplets would join the older boys. Thomas, Teresa, Ernie, and Zack & Aisha's three kids, Mimi, Andrea, and Eric would play some sort of game together. That is how it always was when that particular group of people got together.

"Hey Kimmie, don't you think the triplet's are so cute?" Kaylie asked.

"Well." Kimmie said looking over at the three boys who were spread around the yard. "I guess."

"Oh come on, tell us." Kaylie said. "Ann doesn't care what you say about her brother's. Right Ann."

"Right. Besides, maybe if you tell me something, I might tell you something." Ann said.

"Oh, alright." Kimmie said, finally giving in. "I think that they are all cute, but it's kinda hard to say who is the cutest, cuz they're identical."

"Well, it depends on how you look at it." Kaylie told her. "Jason is really athletic, Zachary is very serious, and Willie is very smart, and he's kinda funny. Plus, they are all really nice."

"Yeah." Agreed Kimmie. "When you put it like that, I guess I'd have to say that Jason is the cutest. I really like sports, and-."

"You so totally like him!" Kaylie said, cutting Kimmie off.

"I never said that." Kimmie said, but she was blushing.

"Do you?" Ann asked Kimmie curiously. She knew that her brother really liked the girl, but she had never gotten the impression that Kimmie like him back.

Kimmie just sat there for a minute, as if wondering if it was safe to answer, then she nodded her head, very slowly.

"Are you serious?" Kaylie asked.

"Yes." Kimmie said softly.

"No way." Kaylie said. "You know, I always thought that he liked you."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think he likes you." Kaylie said.

"I know he likes you." Ann said.

"He does? Really, you're not joking?"

"Do I look like Willie to you?"

"Well, you guys do kinda look a little bit alike."

"Oh, you know what I meant. But yeah, I am totally serious. Just ask David, or my mother. Heck, you could even ask my dad, and he would tell you that Jason likes you."

"Wow, I must be pretty blind if Uncle Tommy noticed that and I didn't." Kimmie said.

"Well, he does see him like twenty four-seven." Kaylie pointed out. "How often do you see him, like maybe every few weeks at most?"

"No." Ann said. "It must be more than that. Mom and Aunt Trini are like best friends. They see each other way more than that."

"Yeah, but we, unlike them, have to be in school. So they have way more time to socialize than they do."

"I guess. But, don't you guys all go to school together?" Ann asked.

"You're right, we do." Kaylie said. "I forgot about that. Wow, I'm an idiot. Jason is in my homeroom."

"You and Jason-." Ann started, but she got cut off by Willie who had chosen that moment to walk over and over hear part of their conversation.

"Woah. I think I just walked in on the wrong conversation." Willie said. "But while I'm here, feel free to continue your sentence Ann. What were you about to say about our beloved brother and Kaylie?"

"I was about to say that they are in the same homeroom." Ann said, glaring at one of her younger brother's for interrupting her.

"Jeez, what's that look for? What'd I do this time?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kaylie asked him sweetly.

"Nope, not really." Willie said. "Well, I will leave you now, feel free to continue your conversation about how hot you think I am."

"I do not think that you are hot." Ann said to her brother.

"Well, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to them." He said, pointing at Kimmie and Kaylie, then walking away muttering something about idiotic girls under his breathe.

Ann just rolled her eyes at his back. "He can be so immature."

"Yeah, but he's really smart too." Kaylie said.

"Kaylie Scott, do you like Willie Oliver?" Kimmie asked suddenly.

"I don't know. Do you, Kimmie Cranston, like Jason Oliver?"

"I already told you that." Kimmie said, blushing once more. At that same moment, Jason looked over at them, hearing his name, which caused Kimmie to blush even more. But Jason didn't notice anything. Instead he turned back to the game he was playing with Ted and David, listening to something his older brother was saying.

"Thank God he didn't hear all of what you said." Kimmie said. "I would have died."

"Why were you going to die?" A voice asked behind the girls. It was Trini, Kimmie's mother.

"Oh, hi mom." Kimmie said, starting to blush again.

"Oh don't worry Aunt Trini, Kimmie wasn't really going to die. She was just saying that she would have been really embarrassed if Jason had heard me say that Kimmie likes him."

"God! Kaylie, can you talk any louder? He'll hear you."

"Oh Kimmie." Trini sighed. "Who cares if he hears you? According to Kim, he likes you."

"That's what I told her." Ann said.

"Exactly. Besides, it's better that you let him know. Your father and I really liked each other a lot, back in high school. But neither one of us did anything about it. We never even told the other person. If we had, we probably would have ended up married long before we actually were."

"Yeah." Agreed Ann. "And then you wouldn't have had to have the wedding in our backyard."

"You had the wedding in the back yard?" Kaylie asked. "Why?"

Trini smiled. "We had been engaged for quite some time, and we were waiting for…for, well for just the right…moment to get married. We decided to get married about three days before we actually did, and there was nowhere else big enough to hold all the people we were planning to inviting at such short notice. So I volunteered Tommy and Kimberly's backyard for the ceremony and reception. Kim didn't mind when I asked her, but when she told Tommy, he nearly fainted. It was actually pretty funny."

"How big was your wedding that you couldn't find somewhere on such short notice?" Kimmie asked curiously. She had heard the story of why they had had the wedding in their friend's back yard, but she had never thought to ask about who had been there.

"Well, let's see. My family, and your father's family, then a bunch of our friends, and people who were really important to us. Not to mention someone who was very important to all of us, who we weren't expecting to be there. He showed up at just the right moment. I was about to have nervous breakdown."

"Grandpa Zordon?" Ann asked curiously. "I remember when he came. We were about to leave, and you were really worried about just about everything. Then Uncle Jason pulled mom out of the room, and when she came back she was really excited. And Aunt Kat and Aunt Aisha were really excited too when you all saw who it was. He said something to me too. I don't remember what it was though."

"You were there?" Kaylie asked. "Why?"

"I, was the flower girl." Ann told the younger girl. "I had the prettiest dress." She said reminiscently.

"Can we see a picture of it?" Kimmie asked. "I never saw any."

"Sure. But I can do better that that. I have the dress in my room. Wanna go see it?"

"Yeah." Kaylie said.

"Well, you girls have fun." Trini told them. "I am gonna go rejoin the adults now. I just wanted to see how you guys were doing."

"See you later Aunt Trini." Ann called, as they walked in the opposite directions. Trini heading back to the adults and Ann leading the two younger girls into the house to show them the dress she had worn at the wedding over thirteen years ago.

As they walked pass the basketball hoop, they noticed that Ted, David, and Jason weren't there anymore.

"Hmm. I wonder where the boys went." Ann said. "But come one, we can just go up to my room and I'll show you the dress."

As the girls neared Ann's room after they had gone upstairs, they heard voices coming from one of the rooms somewhere up there. It seemed like the boys had gone up to David's room, which was right across the hall from Ann's.

Ann suddenly stopped and turned around, with her finger to her lips, she pointed to David's door, which was partially open. The two younger girls nodded, smiling. They were just dying to know what the guys had come up here for. Slowly, the three girls crept up to the door and leaned in to hear what the guys were saying.

"-know you like her. It's kind of obvious. And she definitely likes you too. You should hear her talking about you all the time." David was saying.

"Really?" Another voice asked curiously. It was Ted.

"It's a bit annoying actually." Jason said.

Ann's eyes got wide. She couldn't believe her brother's. They were talking about her. All of a sudden, she heard them get up, they were saying something about going back downstairs.

"-And Ted can talk to Ann." Jason finished.

"And you can talk to Kimmie." His brother told him. When she heard that, Kimmie's eyes went wide. Now she knew Ann had been telling the truth.

"Hurry." Whispered Ann. Pointing to her open door right across the hall. Kaylie and Kimmie nodded. They didn't want to know what the boys would say if they caught them listening. The girls rushed across the hall, and slammed the door shut just as David opened his door. He stopped dead.

"Do you think they heard us?" He asked.

"Well, that depends." Jason said.

"On what?" Ted asked.

"On who they are. If it was Ann, then they definitely heard what we were saying. You know how sneaky she is." Jason answered.

"Yeah." Agreed David. Ted stayed silent.

"I am not sneaky." Ann whispered to her two 'cousins' behind her closed bedroom door. "Am I?"

"No." Kaylie said, not whispering.

"Shh." Ann and Kimmie both said together. They heard the boys stop talking in the hallway.

"Hurry." Kimmie said. "Get the dress."

Ann ran over to her closet and went straight to the back where the old dress was hanging, and got it down. She slipped the plastic covering off just as there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Ann called trying to be calm.

David opened the door, Ted and Jason close behind him.

"Uh, hi." David said. "So have you guys been here long?"

The girls could tell he was trying to stay cool. He knew that they had heard them talking.

"Yeah." Ann said just as cool. "The girls just wanted to see my old dress, they never saw any pictures of it."

"You wore _that_?" Ted asked. "To what? Isn't it a bit small for you?"

"I wore it when I was the flower girl for Kimmie's parent's wedding. Which was over thirteen years ago."

"Hey Ann." David said looking closer at the dress. "What is that in that pocket?"

"I don't know." Ann reached into the pocket and pulled out something that looked kind of like a watch. "There are some buttons on it. I wonder what they do."

So Ann ran her finger down all six of the buttons, pushing them at the same time. Then she looked back up at the other people standing in her room to ask them what they thought it was. Except that they weren't in her room any more. She didn't know where they were. But Ann was prepared to bet that it wasn't anywhere in her house.

The device that Ann was still holding in her hand was responsible for what had happened. The thing in her hand that looked so much like a watch was in fact, a communicator, from back when her parents had been power rangers. But she didn't know that. She also didn't know where they were, which happened to be the old command center.

**a/n-see i told you it had a purpose.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-i happen to live in a non-power ranger-owning establishment, or you could call it a house, either way works.**

**Chapter Two-Carrying on the Legacy**

"Where are we?" Kimmie was the first one to regain the power of speech.

"I have no idea." Kaylie answered.

"Me either." Ted added.

"Do you know where we are Ann?" David asked his twin suspiciously.

"No! Why would I know."

"Probably cuz it's your fault we're here." Jason told her.

Before Ann could retaliate, a door opened, and an old man walked into the room, followed by what looked like a robot. Ann's mouth dropped open. She recognized the man, but she hadn't seen him in twelve years, to the day.

"Oh my god." She said softly. "Grandpa Zordon."

The old man smiled at her. "Little Annie."

Jason laughed under his breath. Little wasn't exactly the word he would use to describe his sister. Especially since she was older and bigger than him.

"And David and Jason. It is good to see the two of you again."

"We've met?" Jason asked looking confused.

"Twelve years ago. You were a tiny baby then. That was the only time we actually met. And we also have Kimmie, Kaylie, and Ted. I knew all of your parents. They were all the kindest and most generous people I have ever met. Especially under the circumstances in which we knew each other."

"Umm. Not to be rude or anything." Ted said. "But who exactly are you? And where are we?"

"We are at the Command Center, which is located in Angel Grove. Which I trust you've heard of."

"Yeah. I kinda live here." Ted said.

"I know." Zordon said. "And as Ann said, I am Zordon. But I feel I should explain myself to you in more detail. By the way, this is Alpha Fifteen."

He gestured to the robot beside him.

"Greetings." The robot said. He stopped himself before calling them rangers. They didn't know yet.

"Years ago, I came to Earth, and set up this command center. It is the command center of the original power rangers of earth. Your parents were all power rangers. Some more times than others." He said pointedly looking at Ann, David, and Jason. "I was their mentor. And I have called you here to bestow upon you a great honor. You are the new power rangers."

Everyone just stood there in silence. They were the new power rangers?

"I know this comes as a surprise to you. There haven't been power ranger on earth since Kimmie's parents were married. Two days before in fact. However, the time has come once more, when earth needs protection from the evil that is stirring. There is no longer any power that I can give you, but Alpha will send you to the planet Phaedos, so that you may receive powers there. Upon your return, you will have the power necessary to morph, and in time defeat your enemy."

"Umm, are you serious?" Kaylie asked.

"Yes, I am quite serious. I realize that you are being thrust into this quite blindly, your parents were too, but you are the chosen ones. You are the power rangers."

"If you say so." Kaylie said uncertainly. "I'll take your word for it then."

"If you are ready rangers." Alpha said. "Then prepare for teleportation to Phaedos."

They just looked at each other. None of them were anywhere near ready for this. It had barely sunk in that they were power rangers, but they knew they must except it. Ann nodded, and the six of them were gone in a flash of six different colors.

"Good Luck rangers." Zordon said as they disappeared.

One second, they had been standing in the command center, now they were standing on a pile of rocks, with bones scattered everywhere around them.

"Well, this must be Phaedos." Jason said. "Reminds you of home doesn't it?"

The twin's nodded. Their dad was always leaving his work everywhere. Mainly the bones he had found on several of his digs.

"Come on." Ann said. "We must be looking for something. I just wish I knew what it was."

She didn't have to wait for an answer. Out of nowhere, a figure wearing a long cloak appeared. It held a rather lethal looking staff in its hand.

"Umm, hi?" Ann said, shocked by the sudden of the appearance by this strange person.

"Who are you, and who sent you?" The cloaked figure asked.

"Umm, we were sent by Zordon." David said.

"Zordon? Then you must be the new rangers. Follow me." The woman said, turning around and walking away.

After looking at each other, the six of them followed the mysterious woman to wherever it was she was going. As it turned out, she led them to the ruins of some old structure, it kind of looked like a temple. The woman stopped and turned around.

"You have been chosen by Zordon to become the next generation of power rangers of earth. You will be given the power of the ancient Ninjetti warriors. They are represented inside each of you in the form of an animal spirit."

The woman sprinkled a glittering dust on them, and all of a sudden, they were wearing different colored uniforms. The woman walked up to Ann first.

"Ann, peaceful in nature, but a leader at heart, you are the dove. Peaceful and overall a messenger. You will lead this team."

"David." She said. "Strong willed and clever, you are the eagle.

"Ted. Determined and wise, you possess the crow, although I sense the frog around you. It has claimed you, as it's own.

"Kaylie. You are a very spirited person, the rabbit will suit you well.

"Kimmie. You are full of heart, but gentle and curious at the same time. You are the tiger.

"And last of all Jason. You bear the mark of the falcon and the crane. The spirit of both fills you, as it does you brother and sister. Brave and true, you are the lion."

The six rangers looked at each other. Each of them was wearing a different color. Ann was in pink, David in blue, Ted in green, Kaylie in yellow, Kimmie in purple, and Jason in red.

"I realize that it is customary for the red ranger to be the leader of the team, but the pink ranger will lead this team. The falcon, who was white, lead the team in his time. But now, you must go. Return to Zordon, and he will tell you what to do."

"Wait, before we go, who are you?" Kimmie asked.

"I am Dulcea, master warrior of the planet Phaedos. And guardian of the great power that resides here."

And all of a sudden she wasn't there anymore. Well, more accurately, they weren't there anymore. Less than two seconds later, they were no longer facing Dulcea. Instead they were standing once more in front of Zordon, who was smiling at them.

"Now that you have received your powers, you should return. Your parents were all rangers at one time, and they will think the worst has happened if you cannot be found. But first, here are your communicators. Ann, you already have yours. I will contact you when your help is needed. Good bye rangers, we will see each other very soon."

And in another flash of light, they were back at the Oliver house, standing in Ann's bedroom once more.

"Am I the only one here who has totally no idea what just happened?" Kaylie asked.

"Definitely not." Ted said.

"Well, as far as I can tell." Jason said. "We are the power rangers now."

"We don't need a genius to figure that one out." Ann told her brother.

"Do you think we can tell our parents?" Kimmie asked. "I mean, they were power rangers. The original ones I bet."

"No. I don't think we can." David said. "I mean, if we could then Zordon would have told us. Besides, you would think that they would have mentioned it to us, don't you? We _are_ their kids."

"David's right." Ann said. "The identities of the power rangers has to remain a secret. If our parents need to know, then we will tell them. But only if Zordon tells us too."

"Agreed." Kimmie said. The other four nodded.

"Then we should go back out there, before they notice we were gone." Ann said.

So the six of them, the power rangers, went down the stairs, and back out into the backyard. In the half-hour since they had last been there, their lives had been changed forever. Nothing would ever be the same again.

**a/n-this didn't move around too fast, right?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-This is me being normal- I do not own the power rangers.**

**Chapter Three-The Resurfaced Evil**

"Where on Earth have you been?" Kimberly asked almost hysterically. The six cousins looked at each other. Kimberly didn't know how ironic it was that she had said 'where on earth were you?'.

"Nowhere." Jason muttered. And most of that was true. Sure they had been in Angel Grove for a little bit. But most of the time, they hadn't even been on earth.

"Excuse me. What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Jason said in a louder voice, and in complete honesty.

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"Calm down mom." Ann said. "Did you bother to ask anyone if they had seen us? We were in the house. We told Aunt Trini we were going in there."

"Oh." Kimberly said. "I should have asked, but I just noticed you were missing. What were you doing in there?"

"I was showing Kimmie and Kaylie my old flower girl dress."

"Then how did the boys end up in there with you?"

"We were in my room." David answered. "Ted wanted to see my yearbook. And Jason came with, because he had been playing basketball with us."

Ted and Jason nodded their heads in agreement.

Kimberly sighed, looking at each of the six children closely. "Fine. But next time, tell me where you're going so that you don't give me a heart attack." Then she smiled suddenly.

"Sure mom." Ann said. After Kimberly had walked away, the six cousins gathered in a circle and started talking amongst themselves.

"Wow, and I thought my mom was paranoid." Kaylie said.

"I guess it comes with being a power ranger." David said.

"You mean that's what we have to look forward to after are time as rangers is done?" Kaylie asked.

"Well if you think she's bad, you should see our dad." Ann said.

"Yeah." Agreed Jason. "He is so suspicious of everyone and everything. He acts so weird when we go to public places all together."

"Well you know, if anyone knew that he was a ranger before, then he would kind of stick out. I mean, it's not every day you see a guy walking around with five kids." Ted pointed out. "Especially if they all look like him."

"Hey guys." Came a voice from behind them. "Where have you been? Mom was going crazy."

Willie had walked up behind them. Had he heard what they were talking about? And if he had, would he say something?

"Oh, hey Willie." Ann said quickly. "We were just upstairs, and we already ran into mom."

"And you're still alive? Wow, you must have had a really good explanation. She was ready to kill all of you before. I heard her talking to dad."

"Speaking of dad…" David said. Tommy had just spotted them and was walking over.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." He looked at Tommy's face as he got closer. "Then again, maybe not." And Willie rushed off.

"Hi dad!" Ann said over-enthusiastically, also seeing her father's face. "So, what's up?"

"What's up?" Tommy repeated. "What's up is that the six of you decided to disappear without telling anyone."

"We did not." Ann contradicted. "We were upstairs the whole time. Besides, we already talked to mom. And seeing as we're still alive, she believed us."

"You're a little late with the lecture dad." Jason added. "Mom already gave us one."

"And we promise never to go into our own house again, without your permission." David said.

Tommy's face lightened up a little bit. "Well, if your mother already talked to you, then I guess you really were upstairs. But why didn't you answer when I called for you?"

"Oh, come on Uncle Tommy." Kimmie said suddenly. "You know how loud Ann plays her music. You live with her."

Tommy looked at her intently for a minute. "You're right. She does play her music pretty loud." Then he turned and walked away.

"Seriously." Kaylie said turning to three the five people around her. "Your parents have problems."

"You think that was bad?" Ann said shuddering. "You should see what happens when they don't believe us. On second thought, you probably don't want to."

"Hey Tommy." Jason called to his best friend. "Are you ok? You looked like you were yelling at the kids."

"It's nothing." Tommy said.

"Right. So what happened this time?"

"When was the last time you saw Kaylie before right now?"

"I don't know, about half an hour ago."

"Exactly. Kim freaked out, and got me all worked up. And it turns out, they were all upstairs the whole time."

"Seriously dude, you need to loosen up. When was the last time a monster attacked anywhere?" Jason asked his friend.

"I know." Tommy said. "But the last time a monster attacked, my kids were kidnapped, I got turned evil, and my wife died."

"Yeah, but we brought her back to life, and they all changed you back. Not to mention the fact that the twin's saved themselves. You know, now that we're talking about it now, isn't this the age the twin's were when they went back?"

"You're right, it was. Wow, it's been that long?"

"It has been." Jason confirmed. "It would actually be more like in a few months that they would have gone, but still, it seems like yesterday."

"I know what you mean."

"Hey guys." Kimberly said walking over. "What are you talking about?"

"This is about the same age the twins were when they came back, thirteen years ago. Remember that?"

"How could I forget?" Kim asked her husband. "It was a few days before Trini and Billy got married in this backyard."

"Yeah." Jason agreed.

"So." Jason continued, changing the subject. "Are you aware that your husband just got through yelling at those kids?"

"Why?"

"Because you said they were missing." Tommy said.

"Oh yeah. I already talked to them about it." Kim said.

"And you didn't kill them?" Jason asked.

"I had my reasons." Kim said suddenly smiling.

"What?" Tommy asked her.

Kimberly just kept smiling. "Look at their wrists."

Jason and Tommy looked over at Ann, David, Ted, Jason, Kaylie, and Kimmie.

"What about their wrists?" Jason asked.

"Look at what's on them." Kim answered.

Jason gasped. "Are those?"

"Yep. Those are communicators."

"They are the power rangers?" Tommy said. "Do you think that's where they were?"

"That's exactly where I think they were." Kimberly said.

"Ooh, I wonder what their colors are." Jason said.

"We'll know soon enough." Kim said. "They'll start wearing them soon enough."

"You know what the problem with them being power rangers is though?" Tommy asked suddenly. Kim and Jason just stared at them. "It means that Scarlette is probably back."

Kim gasped. "Not her. She can't be back, can she."

"She can." Tommy said. "We never actually defeated her. She just disappeared. No one knew what happened to her."

"What are we going to do about it?" Kim asked.

"Nothing." Jason said. "It's their battle now. They are the power rangers now. It's their job to rid the world of the evil that try's to conquer it."

"So, what do we tell them."

"I don't think we can tell them anything." Jason said.

"But what about Kat, Trini, Billy, Adam, and Tanya? Do we tell them anything?"

"No." Tommy said. "We aren't even supposed to know about it."

The three veteran rangers stared at their children. They hoped that they would be all right. It was hard being a power ranger, and they didn't know if the kid's could handle it.

"Well." Said Kim. "No matter what, I'll be there to support them all the way. Even if they don't know it."

"So will we." Jason said indicating himself and Tommy, who nodded his agreement. "No matter what, they will have someone to turn too, _if_ something goes wrong."

**Elsewhere-At the Same Time**

_So, there are power rangers on Earth once more. They will not be able to defeat me this time. I have come back stronger and more powerful than ever before, I cannot be defeated. But once and for all, I need to destroy any trace of the crane. Then, I can make my move on the falcon, and he will be mine._

_Soon, I will make my move. And then, they will all be sorry._

**a/n-guess who? you all know don't you**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own the power rangers**

**Chapter Four-The First Battle**

"Happy Birthday to you.

"Happy Birthday to you.

"Happy Birthday dear Jason, Zack, and Willie.

"Happy Birthday to you."

Finally, after waiting so long, it was time for the cake. And that meant singing to the triplet's. And after that, it would be time for presents.

Oh, yay. Ann thought. Just another chance for the triplets to get even more junk to stuff their rooms with. Don't they have enough stuff by now?

Ann wasn't jealous, it was just that she felt people thought the triplet's were more special than her or David for the simple reason that they were triplet's.

Mom always used to call us her little miracle babies. I wonder what that was about. Ann thought to herself, distracted from the cake cutting. Then, above all of the noise in the backyard, she heard the doorbell ring. After nodding to her mother, she went to answer it.

When Ann opened the door, it was to reveal two familiar faces. One of them was holding a baby in her arms.

"Kira! Conner! We weren't expecting you. We thought you couldn't come." Ann said excitedly. Conner and Kira McKnight were two of her dad's former students, but they had always seemed like much more than that. She remembered them being at her house a lot when she was younger.

"Yeah, well we suddenly weren't busy anymore, so we decided to surprise you." Kira said.

"So, can we come in?" Conner asked, smiling. "Or are you going to make us stand out here all day?"

"Oh, sorry. Sure you can come in. Everyone is in the backyard."

Just as Ann was about to close the door, she saw another car pull up into the driveway. She instantly recognized the woman in the driver's seat.

"Aunt Aisha!" Ann called out as the woman stepped from the car. "I thought that you had a business trip?"

"I got back earlier than I had planned." Aisha said, coming over an giving Ann a big hug. "So, how's the party going?"

"Pretty good. You know the usual, worship the triplet's thing."

"I protest to that statement. I have never and will never worship those boys." Aisha said, laughter in her eyes.

"Yeah, but you haven't been at the party." Ann said, smiling. "Come on, everyone is out back. Or do you think I should just stay here in case Justin and Sara decide to show up? Ro maybe Uncle David?"

"Trust me, Justin and Sara aren't going to show. And isn't your Uncle David in New Mexico?"

"Yeah, so I guess he isn't coming. He usually just comes out for mine and David's birthday."

While Ann had been talking to Aisha, the two had been walking through the house, and by now, they had entered the backyard. Immediately, a little boy came running up to them.

"Mommy!" Eric cried, hugging his mother around the middle. "What are you doing here?"

"I got home early." Aisha said hugging her son. "So, you having a good time?"

"Yeah."

"Have you been good for your daddy?"

"Well, kinda. I was bein' good, but Mimi and Andrea were fighting this morning about clothes. So daddy told 'em to stop acting like teenagers."

"He did?" Aisha said laughing. "Well, he's lucky that they aren't teenagers yet."

"Come on mommy, let's go see the presents."

Ann walked after them, towards where everyone was sitting, watching the triplet's open presents. Now almost everyone was here. The only people, who weren't here, were Justin, Trent, and Ethan. Looking slowly around at everyone, Ann noticed the color schemes among the adults. The woman stuck to either yellow or pink, and the colors with the men varied between green, red, black, and blue. Her father stuck put like a sore thumb in white.

Then it hit Ann. All of these people, at one time or another had been power rangers. That was why they all seemed to be color-coded. And why they always seemed so nervous or suspicious, it was what came with being a power ranger. That also explained the situation between Kira and Conner and Tommy. They had been his students, but they had obviously been power rangers. Tommy had obviously had something to do with them as rangers also. With Conner and Kira being the youngest, Ann assumed that they had been the dino thunder rangers. Conner had been red, and Kira had been yellow. It was obvious from what they were wearing.

"Hey Ann." Ted's voice came from behind her. Ann turned around.

"Oh, hey Ted." Ann replied. Ted moved to stand beside her.

"So, am I the only one that thinks this was totally unexpected?" Ted asked. Ann knew he was referring to them becoming rangers.

"Definitely not." Ann said. "I don't think any of us were expecting it."

"Yeah."

"So, do you think that everyone here used to be a power ranger?" Ann asked suddenly. She needed to share her theory with someone.

"Everyone?" Ted asked. He looked at all of the adults. "Well, it's definitely possible. I guess you noticed the colors."

"Yeah. I just realized, that in some way or another, my mother has usually always worn pink. My dad on the other hand, has switched between a few colors. Green, White, Red, and Black."

"You know, it's the same with my parents. My dad usually wears either black or green, and my mom mostly wears yellow."

"I wonder what teams they were on." Ann said thoughtfully.

Before Ted could respond, Ann's communicator went off. Her eyes went wide as she looked at Ted. She brought the device close to her mouth, and pressed one of the buttons.

"Ann here."

"Ann, there is a monster attacking downtown Reefside. I need you to inform the others. Once you have all gathered, away from prying eyes, morph, and you will be teleported there."

"Got it." Ann said turning off her communicator. She glanced at Ted. "Go find David. I'll get the others. They're all over there."

Ted nodded, before running off to go find David. Ann ran in the direction of Kimmie, Kaylie and Jason. The three of them were sitting with Willie and Zachary, eating birthday cake. They had long since finished opening presents. Ann quickly walked over to them.

"Umm, can I talk to you for a second, Kimmie, Kaylie, and Jason?" Ann asked, looking pointedly at them, and subtly tapping the wrist that she wore her communicator on.

"Sure." Jason said, getting the message immediately. "Sorry guys, we'll be back in a second."

After walking away from two of the triplet's, Ann looked around to find Ted and David. She spotted them motioning to her from the back door of the house. Before going in the door, Ann ran into her mother.

"Oh, hi mom. Just so you don't freak out again, we will be in the house." Ann quickly told her.

"Alright." Kimberly said, giving the four kids a knowing smile. The four of them rushed into the house.

"What happened?" Kimmie asked.

"There is a monster downtown, Zordon wants us there right away. We need to morph." Ann quickly explained. David checked to make sure there was no one in the immediate area to hear them. The coast seemed clear.

"Ready?

"Ninjetti! The Dove!"

"The Eagle!"

"The Crow!"

"The Rabbit!"

"The Tiger!"

"The Lion!"

The six power rangers were instantly morphed and then teleported to downtown Reefside. There, they met the first monster they would face as power rangers. Well, really it was the first monster that they had ever faced.

"Woah." Kaylie said softly. She had never seen something so ugly and, at the same time, powerful, before. She had seen plenty of pictures, in her history book, of the rangers, and the monsters they had faced, but nothing could prepare her for this.

"Oh stop gawking." Ann said, automatically assuming her role as leader. "We need to get rid of this guy as fast as possible, before they notice we're gone."

The hideous monster turned around. He smiled when he saw the power rangers, it did nothing to improve his facial features.

"So, the pathetic little power rangers are back." He said.

"Who are you?" Ann asked.

"I, am General Haxel. Leader of the empresses armies."

"Who?" Ann asked.

"You power rangers get stupider by the team. Scarlette, the empress of all evil."

"Oh, well _that_ explains a lot. Seeing as you're destroying half the town." Ann said, at the same time nodding to the others who slowly spread out, as Ann tried to keep the monster distracted. He however, wasn't fooled. Seeing the movement, he suddenly called out.

"Putties! Attack."

Out of nowhere, these strange gray things with an 'S' on their chests, started attacking them. General Haxel watched the battle progress from behind his lines. He was only here on a scouting mission. His mistress wanted to know the strengths and the weaknesses of this new team.

"These things just won't stop!" Kimmie said. She had about three putties on her, and she could barely handle them, and more putties seemed to be coming out of nowhere every minute.

"Try hitting the 'S'." Jason called to her.

The red ranger seems to catch on quickly. Noted Haxel. The red rangers are usually smart like that. But he doesn't seem to lead this team. Haxel had noticed that the other's had stood back, and let the pink ranger deal with him. That was a twist. It was usually the red ranger who led the team. Once, over twenty years ago, that had happened before. It had been the white ranger who had led that team.

The white ranger. Thought Haxel. It was because of that white ranger that they were even there. He possessed the spirit of the falcon, and his mistress wanted that power.

However, there was a slight problem with that, the falcon and the crane were connected by an eternal bond. The empress did not possess the power of the crane. A certain former pink ranger did though. They also had two children, who had the power of the crane and the falcon within them. The last time Scarlette had tried to take the falcon for herself, those bratty twins had managed to save him. It had been impossible, but the twins had been teenagers, in possession of their powers, who had saved their parents, not little children. To the day, Scarlette did not know how that was possible.

The twins had managed to reverse the evil spell the empress had put on him, and bring their mother back from the dead. She had also been under a spell, and in a disguise. She had been forced to attack Reefside, and her friends, not knowing it was her, at killed her. The twins had managed to save her somehow. It seemed that they could do anything, it was unnerving.

The empresses general widened his eyes in disbelief. All of the putties were gone, and in record time. The power rangers were slowly advancing upon him. With a small flash of light, he opened an invisiportal, and was transported immediately to the moon palace.

"Where did he go?" David said.

"I dunno." Ted said.

"That wasn't the last we've seen of him." Ann said.

"We should be getting back." Kimmie said suddenly. "We're sure to have been missed by now."

"Your right." Jason said. "We should hurry."

They teleported back to the Oliver house. Just as a precaution, they teleported into Ann's room. They couldn't know if anyone was downstairs.

**Same Time Battle is Starting(about twenty minutes ago)**

Kira had been in the living room, feeding the baby, when something on TV caught her eye. It was a shot of power rangers. But not of any power rangers she knew, it was new team. Quickly, she got up, she had to tell Dr. O.

"Hey Dr. O." Kira called into the backyard. "Come here."

Tommy came up to her. "What's wrong Kira?"

Kira led him into the living room, where the TV was still on. "Look at this."

Tommy just stared at the screen. "No way."

"So, did you have anything to do with this?" Kira asked suspiciously.

"Not this time. Hold on a second, I have to go get someone." Tommy ran out of the room. When he came back, Jason and Kimberly were with him.

"What did you want to show us Tommy?" Kim asked curiously.

"Kim, where are the kids?" He asked her. She knew which ones she was talking about.

"They told me just a couple of minutes ago that they were coming inside, why?"

"_That's_ why." Tommy said pointing at the TV screen, which still showed the power rangers. It was live coverage. There hadn't been any monster sightings in the whole world for thirteen years, this was big news.

Kimberly and Jason stared at the TV. "Do you think it's them?" Jason asked.

"Let's find out." Tommy said walking up the stairs. When he came back, he was shaking his head. "They aren't up there."

They watched the power rangers battle with the new monster, and the old ones, on the TV. When it was over Tommy smiled.

"Just wait for it." He said.

Suddenly, the six kids came running down the stairs.

"Woah." Tommy said, standing up. "Where's the fire?"

"Uh, nowhere." David said. "We just wanted some, um…cake."

"Yeah." Agreed Kaylie. "We were getting hungry for some cake."

"Have you been up there the whole time?" Jason asked. "At least, since you talked to Kimberly.

"Yeah." Ann said nodding. Nothing in her voice, or on her face gave away the fact that she was lying. "We've been up there the whole time."

"Oh, ok." Jason said. "You can go now."

The six kids hurried out into the backyard.

"Yep." Tommy said. "It was definitely them."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kira asked. The other three adults had forgotten she was there. "Wait a minute. Do you mean, they are the new power rangers?"

"You catch on pretty quick Kira." Jason said. "Yes, we think that they are the new power rangers. It was pretty obvious from what just happened."

Kira nodded her agreement.

"Just don't tell anyone." Tommy said. "We aren't exactly supposed to know. We figured it out on our own, and we don't plan on telling anyone, not even them. Unless, they come clean about it."

"I promise I won't tell a single soul." Kira said.

"Tell a single soul what?" Asked Kat, coming into the room, looking for her husband.

"Nothing." Everyone said quickly. A little too quickly because Kat knew they were trying to hide something from her.

"What is it?" Kat asked again. This time looking straight at Jason.

"It's nothing." Her husband assured her. When she didn't look convinced, he continued. "Come on, you believe me, don't you?"

"No, Jason Scott, I don't. And you can't blame me. You are one of the worst liers I have ever met." Kat replied.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. It isn't my place to tell you, or my right."

"So, there I something you are trying to hide from me?"

"Well, yes, I guess there is. But don't get worked up about it. You'll probably figure it out for yourself soon."

"Fine." Kat said admitting defeat. "Hey, it's getting late, don't you think we should start heading out?"

"Oh yeah, we should." Jason said glancing at his watch. "I'll go find Thomas. Do you know where Kaylie is?"

"Yeah, I just saw her outside." Kat said, turning to go get her daughter.

"Well, it was good to see you guys again." Kim said hugging big brother. "We'll see you soon, won't we?"

"It'll be kinda hard not to, seen as we live in the same town." Jason said jokingly. "I'll be right back. I gotta go find Thomas and say goodbye to everyone."

"Ok." Kim said.

"Well," Kira said, "I should go find Conner. We should be going too."

"It was great to see you Kira." Tommy said.

"You too Dr. O." Kira said smiling at her old science teacher. She went into the backyard to find her husband.

"I guess everyone else will be leaving soon too." Kim said.

"Yeah." Agreed Tommy. So Tommy and Kimberly went out to say goodbye to all of their guests.

**The Moon Palace-at the same time**

"Haxel! What took you so long?" Haxel dropped on his knee in front of his empress.

"The rangers tried to question me mistress. But they defeated the putties quicker than I thought they would." Haxel answered.

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Scarlette shouted. "All that matters is what happened. Now, what did they want to know?"

"Who I was." Haxel answered. "They also didn't know anything about you mistress."

"They didn't? Well, that means they don't have the mentor I thought they would. I wonder who their mentor even is?" Scarlette said, more to herself, than her general. "What did you tell them about me?"

"I told them that you were the empress of all evil. That is all." Haxel said.

"Good. That is all they need to know for now. You may go. I will tell you when your services are needed again on earth." Haxel bowed his way out of the throne room.

_So, these new power rangers don't seem to have any connection to the falcon. This is good. That means there is less of a chance for them to rescue him. But, I need to make my move soon._

Scarlette smiled to herself. She had a job that needed to be done.

"Goldar! Come here!"

"Yes mistress?" The titanian warrior said, running into the throne room.

"I have a job for you. One that you have done before."

Scarlette smiled again. _This time, all will go according to plan._


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-Don't own the power rangers**

**Chapter Five-Secrets**

It had been a very eventful day, for everyone. The triplet's had turned twelve, and a new team of power rangers had surfaced. All in all, it had been time well spent. But not for everyone. Because some people had questions. Some people, like Willie.

"Hi Ann." Willie said, standing in his sister's doorway.

"What do you want Willie?" Ann said without turning around.

"Jeez! What makes you think I want something?" Willie asked.

"Because you are being polite. Which is something you hardly ever do around me. But that's what comes with you being the youngest. Never polite at all." Ann said, while still working on her computer.

"Ok then, good guess. I was just wondering where you and everyone else disappeared to this afternoon. You said you would be right back, but you didn't come back for a while. Then I heard mom and dad talking about the power rangers being on TV. It was pretty weird."

"They were talking about what?!" Ann said, suddenly turning around to face her youngest brother.

"I don't know. They said something about some new team of power rangers being on TV. Nothing really exciting. I don't really care about the power rangers that much, it's basically mom and dad's generation that saw them."

"I care." Ann said, before running out of her room and across the hall, leaving her brother standing there.

"Ok then. Thanks so much for letting me know where you were." Willie said to David's door, which Ann had slammed shut after barging in there without knocking. Willie heard Ann shouting hysterically at David. "Wow, wonder what set her off."

"What did you say honey?"

Willie turned around. His mother had just walked out of her room, which was right next to Ann's, after hearing the slamming door.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what's wrong with Ann. She's yelling at David."

"That girl is so headstrong." Kimberly said, before turning to walk back into her room.

"Wait. You aren't going to tell her to stop?"

"No, I'm not. Why would I, it's not really a big deal."

Willie stared at his mother's closed door. His mother cared a lot about her children fighting. It was something that had to do with her childhood. Usually, she got very upset when her children fought amongst themselves, or with anyone else for that matter.

I wonder why she wouldn't tell Ann to stop? Willie though to himself, as he walked down the hall to his bedroom. What is she hiding? She must be hiding something, that's why she wouldn't yell. Maybe she knows something about where they went this afternoon.

What if it has something to do with the power rangers? Willie thought suddenly. Somehow, it didn't seem so far-fetched of an idea. That's what set Ann off. Me mentioning the power rangers. I wonder…

His thoughts drifted off. It wasn't impossible. His three siblings, and three cousins had all 'disappeared' twice that day. The second time it happened, the power rangers had showed up. Could they be the power rangers? No! That's impossible. They are way too young to be power rangers. Kimmie, Jason, and Kaylie are only twelve. And the other's are only sixteen. And that's quite a bit of an age difference for a team, isn't it? I mean, sixteen sounds reasonable, but twelve?

Just then, Jason came into Willie's room.

"Hey Will. What's up with Ann? Why is she yelling at David?"

"No idea." Willie answered truthfully. After all, his theory was just that, a theory. "I was talking to her, and something just set her off all of a sudden."

"Really, what?" Jason asked curiously.

"Nothing really. We were just talking about this afternoon, and I mentioned something about hearing mom and dad talking about seeing the power rangers on TV. Then, she just ran into David's room, and started yelling hysterically at him."

Jason's eyes widened. "The power rangers, really?" He sounded a little nervous.

"Yeah. Don't know why she cared so much. They haven't been seen in years. It's almost like they don't exist anymore. Not that I really care, they don't affect me at all."

"Almost." Jason agreed quietly. To himself he added, they affect you more than you know. "Well, if that's all, that that shouting is about, I'll be going now."

"Ok." Willie said curiously. Jason looked just as worried as Ann had been, before he took off running down the hall. Willie heard David's door crash open. What was all that about? Whatever it was, it had something to do with the power rangers. The three of them knew something about the power rangers, and they weren't about to share it.

And, if he wasn't mistaken, his mother knew something too. And she wasn't bout to tell him anything either. His last chance was that his father knew something.

"Hey dad." Willie said, standing in the door of his father's study.

Tommy looked up. "Oh, hi Willie. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Did you know that Ann was yelling at David?"

"No, I didn't. I'm surprised I didn't hear it. But I suppose your mom made them stop."

"No, she didn't. She said it wasn't a big deal."

"She did? Do you know what they are yelling about?"

"No, but something about the power rangers set her off."

"The power rangers?" Tommy said, then he smiled knowingly. "You know, I agree with your mom. I bet it isn't a big deal."

"Ok." Willie said, walking out of the room. IT was official now. Something was up, and it had to do with the power rangers and two of his brothers, and his sister. And also by the looks of things, his parents knew something too. So only one question remained, what was the secret?

"Jeez Willie! Watch where your going!"

"Oh, sorry Zachary."

"No problem." Zachary said from the ground. "Just next time, try not to walk into me."

"Yeah right."

"Do you know what all that yelling is about?"

"Not clue."

"Oh. I wonder why mom hasn't stopped it?"

"Me too. Well, I'll see you later." Willie walked away.

Something was going on in his house, secrets were being kept, and it involved the power rangers. And he wasn't the only one who noticed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I don't own the power rangers**

**Chapter Six-A Strange Discovery**

It was the next day, and the first official day of summer vacation. School had gotten out the Friday before, and the triplet's party had been on Sunday. While the rest of her family took advantage of being able to sleep, Ann got up early to take a run through the woods that surrounded her house.

As she ran through the woods, Ann thought about everything that had happened to her. Twenty-four hours ago, she had been an ordinary teenager. Now, she had the biggest secret in the world. It had all happened so fast. One moment, she had been worrying that her brother would get mad at her for eavesdropping, and trying to hide the fact that she had been doing that. The next moment, she found herself in a strange building, where she had met Zordon again, and a strange robot, and where she was suddenly told that she was a new power ranger.

Then, she was on a distant planet, receiving her powers. There, she found out that she would lead the new team of power rangers. Who, hadn't even been seen since she was a very small girl. Then, when she went home, she had been yelled at by her mother. Which had been pretty stupid in Ann's opinion. They had been gone for half of an hour, and her mother was freaking out. IT had been pretty weird when, about two hours later, they got back from their first mission, and her mother had barely said a word. Except that time, she had had the foresight to tell her mother that they were going upstairs. But that still didn't explain both of her parents, and her Uncle Jason's action's when they got back. They just acted like it was perfectly normal for the six kids to have randomly gone upstairs, and then come running back as if the whole house was on fire.

Then, to top it all off their battle had been televised, live! That was certainly not normal. But what could she expect. The power rangers were big in Reefside, and they hadn't been seen in thirteen years, it was big news that they were back. Ann knew that she had certainly gotten Willie suspicious when she ran into David's room, after he had mentioned the TV incident. The Jason had come in after talking to Willie. And the strangest part of all of that was that Ann had been yelling, a lot, and her mother hadn't said a word to her about it. And if there was on thing Ann Oliver knew about her mother, it was that she hated yelling, with a passion.

Ann stopped running for a moment, to catch her breath. She wiped her sweaty face on her pink tank, and when she looked up, she found herself surrounded by putties.

"Great. Just great." Ann muttered to herself. She realized that she had taken her morpher off the night before, and she had forgotten to put it back on that morning. But that didn't mean that she was totally defenseless. Her father had trained her and her brother's in martial art, not to mention, her mother's gymnastics training. And also the fact, that Ann was the captain of her high school soccer team. She was in great shape, and she was dangerous.

Ann leapt into battle with the putties around her. There were only about twenty of them right now, but who knew when more would come. Easily, Ann defeated them, then took off running, in case more decided to show up. Without warning, tripped, and fell right nest to a large boulder covered with moss.

Ann had never seen this before. Looking around her, Ann discovered that she had run practically into her own backyard. She could just see the top of her house through the trees. If she was so close to her house, then why hadn't she ever seen this before? It looked as if it had been there for years.

Ann wiped away some of the moss covering the rock, to find the skeleton of a dinosaur on the rock. Tracing it with her finger, Ann reached the mouth. She pulled lightly on the jaw, and a door opened. Ann dropped her jaw. What was in there? Then Ann did the most sensible thing she could think of, she walked into it.

She found herself in a strange underground room. It was full of dust, and things that looked like computers, with sheets over them. This room looked so familiar to her. But she just couldn't figure out why. She felt like she had been there before.

Walking over to one of the computers, Ann pulled the sheet off, and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly, the computer turned on. A video turned on automatically when the computer started. It showed an image of her father, though by the looks of it, much, much younger. Like fifteen years younger.

'Hello, my name is Thomas Oliver.' The image of the young Tommy Oliver said.

'If you are listening to this, then the monsters have returned to Earth, and there is no one there to help you. I should start at the beginning. When I was fifteen, I became a power ranger.'

"You what?" Ann practically shouted at the recording.

'I joined my friends Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly, on their team after they broke the spell that made me the evil green ranger.'

"Evil? You?" Ann said.

'There meantor was an old man, Zordon of Eltar. They welcomed me to their team, the first power ranger team on earth. We lived in Angel Grove California, which we were constantly protecting from Rita Repulsa, and Lord Zedd, the evil emperor.'

"Evil emperor? I bet those sorts of things run in the family." Ann said knowingly.

The video continued, telling about the various teams that there had been of power rangers. Ann recognized everyone from the first few teams. The last team, was the dino thunder team, which consisted of Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and surprisingly, her dad.

"Jeez dad. Aren't you a little old for this now?" Ann asked the video sarcastically.

When the video ended, Ann looked around the room she was in. It looked so very familiar, but why? Noticing a set of stairs, Ann decided to see where they led. She walked up the stairs, and opened the door at the top. Her eyes went wide with shock when she saw what the door opened up on. Sitting at a table, just beyond the door, was her older brother, eating breakfast, in their kitchen.

"Oh, my gosh!" Ann exclaimed softly. David jumped.

"Woah, where did you come from?"

"The basement apparently."

"We don't have a basement." David said looking confused.

"Oh yes we do." Ann answered. "Dad just never took the time to tell us about it, because there is a secret command center down there!"

"What!?" David shouted. "Show me now."

"Wait, is anyone else up?"

"Well, it's hard to sleep with David making such a racket." Jason said, yawning, walking into the kitchen. "Why are you yelling by the way?"

"Come see." Ann said leading her brothers down the stairs. "And shut the door behind you."

The two boy's were speechless when Ann lead them into the secret underground room. David found his voice first.

"It all looks so familiar." He said.

"That is exactly what I thought." Ann said. "I just couldn't figure out why. Oh, hey, that reminds me. Come check out this video."

The two boys were speechless once more after watching the video. Practically every singe one of their parent's friends had, at one time or another, been a power ranger.

"That is so weird." David commented. "And disturbing."

"I think I just figured something out." Jason said suddenly. "Both of you definitely recognize this place, right?"

The twins nodded.

"Well I don't. But dad stopped being a power ranger before I was born, and this had been their command center. What if dad brought the two of you down here, he knew you wouldn't remember it, you were only two. And he couldn't leave you all alone upstairs."

"What about mom? Couldn't she have watched us?" Ann said. Jason shrugged, it was just a theory.

"No." David said suddenly. His siblings stared at him.

"Yesterday, I was looking at the picture albums before the party. There wasn't a single picture of mom in there before the pictures of Uncle Billy and Aunt Trini's wedding. Which took place just a few days after the last time a monster attacked anywhere in the world. Some thing happened to mom, and she wasn't there when we were little. But she came back around the same time as the monster attack."

"But where was she?" Jason asked.

"I have no idea." David admitted.

"I do." Ann said, suddenly remembering something from when she had been just a little girl, living with her brother, and her father.

**Flashback**

_"Hey guy's, tell you what. How about we all go downstairs, so daddy can finish some work, then we can all go visit mommy."_

"_Daddy, can we bring mommy some flowers?" Asked Ann._

"_Of course we can. We'll get them before we go see her."_

"_Yay! We're gonna go see mommy, and we're gonna bring her flowers!"_

"_Tell you what guys. How about we just go see mommy now, and daddy will finish his work later?"_

"_Ok!" the twin's replied in unison._

_Later_

_As Tommy and the twin's walked into Kimberly's hospital room, they saw that someone else was already there._

"_Uncle Jase! Uncle Jase!"_

"_Hey Ann, hey David! What's up guy's?"_

"_We brought flower's for mommy!" cried Ann._

"_You did! That's great, bet she'll love them. How about you put them right here next to her bed."_

"_Ok."_

"_Hi Tommy."_

"_Hey Jason. So what's up with you?"_

"_Nothing really. I just decided to stop by and visit Kim, then I was gonna stop bye and visit you and the twin's"_

"_Well, you're welcome to come over tonight for dinner if you like."_

"_Sounds great, well I should be going. I guess I'll see you later then."_

"_Yeah, around six o'clock."_

"_Cool, see you then."_

"_Right, bye."_

"_Bye guy's I gotta go now, but I'll see you later."_

"_Bye Uncle Jase!"_

"bye-bye."

**End Flashback**

"How do you remember that?" David asked his twin incredulously.

"I didn't before." Ann said. "But now I do. That day we went to visit her, she was in a coma in the hospital. But she woke up that day. And dad was so happy. But Uncle Jason never came over for dinner that night."

Ann frowned. "He just never showed up. But the next night, dad invited him over again, and he showed up with Kat. They surprised them so much when mom was there. No one knew that she was awake again and that she was home. We visited all of their friends in Angel Grove the next day."

"How do you remember that?" David repeated.

"Then after we got home, we came down here, but I think you and me both fell asleep. When we woke up, we were in that round room, with all of the mist on the floor. It was me and you and mom. Some woman came in later with dad, but he wouldn't look at us. They took mom with them. Later, two people in white came and brought is home. Then they left, but the people we had gone to see in Angel Grove were there. They went somewhere though, and we stayed with Haley. Everyone came back a little while later, and they had mom with them. I remember wondering how she could be sleeping, but now I think she was unconscious. Dad and everyone else came back then, and Uncle Jason was talking to dad about mom, and they everyone stood around her in this circle.

"Those two people in white, brought us into the middle of the circle, and all I remember is wishing that mom wold wake up so that I could tell her how much I loved her. And there was this huge flash of light, and the two people in white were gone, but mom was sitting up, awake. Three days later, Uncle Billy and Aunt Trini got married."

"I will only say this one more time." David said. "How do you remember that?"

Ann glared at her brother. "I don't know how I remember all of that, but I do know that it's true. I don't know how though."

"Seriously though." Jason said. "I didn't know anyone could have that good of a memory."

Ann glanced at her watch then. "It's almost ten. I bet mom and dad are up by now. We should go put the way I got in, just in case anyone is in the kitchen. I get the impression we aren't supposed to be down here."

Her brother's nodded, before following her out through the door that opened in the wall.

"This has been here this whole time?" Jason asked incredulously, after seeing where the doorway led. "This is in our own backyard. Not to mention the fact that it is our basement."

"Hurry up you two." Ann called from the middle of their backyard. David and Jason hadn't moved since they'd come out into the woods. But now, they hurried to catch up with their sister.


	8. Chapter 7

**a/n-so far, this is definitely my favorite chapter, tell me what you think of it.**

**disclaimer-nothing that has to do with the power rangers, and is on this page, is mine.**

Chapter Seven-Who?

The rest of the day past without any incidents. The only person who had been in the kitchen when the three siblings walked in had been Kimberly, and she just nodded at them as they rushed past her. They hoped that she was just too tired to register that David and Jason were wearing pajamas.

That night, Ann was online, talking to Kimmie. She was telling her about the command center she had found.

'Are you serious? You found that, in your basement? I didn't even know you had a basement.'

'None of us did. But yea I'm serious.'

'So, what are we gonna do if there is another attack? Willie is so suspicious, I can tell. I bet Zachary is too.'

'How? They couldn't know about us, could they?'

'Willie is so smart. And Zachary is pretty smart too. Gosh, I sound like Kaylie now.'

'Yea, I agree.'

'I gotta go now. Mom's calling me. Isn't it too late to have dinner now?'

'Totally. See ya'.'

'Same here.'

Both girls signed off. While Kimmie went to eat her dinner, Ann sat in her room. She was getting impatient. They had been attacked so shortly after getting their powers, and they hadn't heard anything since then. She just had to wait, and see what time would bring.

One month later

There still hadn't been any attacks since the triplet's party. Ann was getting more anxious by the day, she couldn't stand waiting.

Ann had made it her morning tradition to go out running, ever since she had found the command center. It was an overcast morning, and it looked like it was going to rain, but Ann went out anyway. And later, she would be very glad that she had.

Ann was running through the trees, away from her house. All of a sudden, she heard a noise, like something had fallen from a tree. So Ann, being curious, went to see what it was. What she found there, surprised her beyond anything imaginable.

"Mom?" Ann said walking over to the person lying on the ground. She was laying facedown, and she looked as if she had fallen from one of the low branches on the tree.

The woman looked up at the sound of Ann's voice.

"Are you talking to me?" The woman asked curiously. Looking closer, Ann saw that this wasn't her mother. Kimberly Oliver was older than this woman, but they looked so much alike.

"I thought you were someone else." Ann said.

"That's ok. It's nice to meet someone who doesn't know who you are. By the way, who are you?"

"Ann."

"Nice to meet you Ann. You can call me Kim." Ann's eyes went wide.

"Where am I anyway?" Kim continued, not noticing Ann sudden shock.

"Reefside." Ann answered shortly.

"Reefside? Where is that?"

"Umm, California." Ann answered hesitantly. "Why?"

"Well, I know that this is going to sound strange, but I was just in Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove? Well, you're about three hours away from there now."

"I wonder who sent me." Kim said. "You don't seem surprised by that though. Let me guess, power ranger?"

"How did you know?"

"I used to be one." Kim answered shortly. "I wonder who teleported me though. It was a good thing no one was in the studio. But my fiancé was supposed to be coming. I hope he doesn't get worried. He worries about everything."

"My dad is exactly like that." Ann said. "But you don't look old enough to be getting married. Not that I want to seem rude or anything."

"It's not rude at all. In fact, thank you very much. It's nice of you to think that. But I'm actually twenty-five."

"Well, you don't look it." Kim beamed at her.

"So, any idea why you're here?"

"Not a clue. I don't know who could have teleported me here though. The only two people who could have possibly done that are currently off the planet, and dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes." Kim answered softly. "He was like a father to me, but he died to save the world. It was a good way to go. But that was a while ago. Now, we have to figure out what I'm doing here. You're a power ranger? So, where is your command center?"

"Umm…Angel Grove." Ann answered. Kim smiled.

"I thought it was destroyed. But maybe someone rebuilt it. That would be nice. I bet it was Andros."

Ann just stared at her.

"So," Kim continued, "Since we're in Reefside, why don't you take me to your house."

"Ok, I bet my parents are still asleep."

So Ann lead Kim back to her house, where everyone was still asleep.

"This is a nice house." Kim commented. "How long have you lived here?"

"Me and my twin brother moved here with our dad when we were a couple months old. We used to live in Angel Grove."

"No mom?"

"She was in the hospital. It's hard to explain."

"Well, seeing as we have time, why don't you tell me. It might have something to do with why I'm here."

"Alright." Ann answered. She liked this woman a lot. For some reason, may be it was the looks, she reminded Ann of her mom. Except she seemed more carefree than Kimberly Oliver.

"Well, my mom was in a coma in the hospital. I'm not entirely sure why, or for how long. All I know is that we moved here without her. Well, she was moved to Reefside memorial. My dad is a high school science teacher, that's why we moved here, he got offered a job. So, my brother and I would go to daycare while our dad worked. On the way home in the afternoon, we would always stop at the hospital to visit my mom. This lasted for two years."

"Two years." Kim commented. "That's horrible."

"I know." Ann said. "But one day, while we were there, she woke up. It was very sudden. My dad was very excited. We brought her home the next day. My dad invited two of their old friends over, and he really surprised them when my mom was there, awake. The day after that, we all went to Angel Grove, to visit my mom's friends, and to see the gymnastics studio she owned there."

"How long ago was this?" Kim asked suddenly.

"Thirteen years ago." Ann answered.

"Thirteen years ago." Kim repeated slowly. "That explains a lot. I lived in Florida for a while then. I never remembered a gymnastics studio in Angel Grove. I'm into gymnastics. I recently opened my own studio there."

"Really?" Ann asked. Kim nodded. "That's cool. But anyway, when we got home that evening, my dad wanted to show my mom something in the basement, and they brought me and my brother down there with them. I think they thought we were asleep. But shortly after going down there, we really did fall asleep. When we woke up, we were in this perfectly round room, with mist on the floor."

Kim gasped. "Rita's dark dimension."

"If you say so. Well, when we woke up, our mom was there too. A minute after she woke up, this woman came in with our dad. He wouldn't look at us. There was also this weird gold guy there." Ann said suddenly remembering the other occupant of the room.

"Goldar." Kim said shortly. "I thought he was dead. But if Goldar was there, than the woman must have been Rita Repulsa. Did she have this weird pointed hair, and a staff?"

"No, not really. She had a staff, it had an 'S' on it."

"Not Rita's." Kim said frowning. "But you were definitely in one of her dark dimension's."

"Well, she was talking to my mom, and then when she left, she took her with. She left the two of us alone in there."

"How old were you then?" Kim asked curiously.

"We were two. About an hour later though, these two people in white came and brought us home."

"Do you remember what they were wearing?" Kim asked suddenly.

"They were these white outfits, with hoods, and masks over their mouths. And they had black belts."

"Ninjetti suits." Kim said simply.

"Really? I guess I never really took the time to really look at our suits. We have the power of the Ninjetti too."

"You do? Before I left for Florida, we had the power of the Ninjetti, because the morphin' grid was destroyed. Our leader sent us on a mission to Phaedos, to get the great power. My fiancé was the white ranger. His suit was exactly the same as the two people who rescued you. I was the pink ranger then. What are you?"

"I'm pink too." Kim smiled. "What's your animal?"

"The dove."

"No way, I'm the crane. That's kind of cool. We were both pink, and we both have birds."

"Yeah." Ann agreed. "What was your fiancé's animal?"

"He is the falcon."

"Really? I remember something about the falcon they talked about it a lot. Oh yeah, and my dad has this statue-ish thing of a falcon in the living room. You wanna see it? I think my mom has something like it too, but some other bird, I don't remember which one."

"I'd love to see it. I've been looking for something like that for my fiancé."

So Ann led Kim into the living room, forgetting all about the story she had been telling her.

"There they are." Ann said, pointing to the two statues that were standing on one of the shelves, in between some pictures of her parents when they were younger. Kim walked over.

"Those are beautiful." Kim said. "That's kind of ironic though. The other statue is a crane."

"Really?" Ann asked curiously. "I never knew that. My mom has a necklace with a crane on it too."

"She does?" Kim asked looking at the pictures on the shelves. Then she gasped. "Oh my Gosh!"

"What?" Ann asked.

"That." Kim said pointing to a picture of Kimberly and Tommy standing together by a lake. "That, is me and my fiancé. My friend took that picture yesterday, she showed it to me this morning."

**a/n-duh duh duh**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I cannot claim that i own the power rangers**

**Chapter Eight-Lost and Found**

"I swear, that is me and my fiancé, my best friend Trini Kwan took that picture of us yesterday." Kim said.

"That's impossible." Ann argued. "That is a picture of my parents that was taken before me and my brother were born. That picture is at least seventeen years old."

"No. That is not possible. I know that is me. Look at my left pocket, there is a bump there. My cell phone was in my pocket. If you look under the frame, I am wearing pink and white tennis shoes."

Ann looked. The woman in the picture was wearing pink and white tennis shoes.

"But, that is impossible." Ann said again.

"Ann, this is gonna sound like a really weird question." Kim said. "But um, do you think you could tell me what year it is?"

"2020." Ann said.

"Now that is impossible. I swear it is 2004."

"I would know if it was 2004." Ann said. "I was born in 2004."

Kim stared at Ann. "Great. Now I'm lost in the time stream, not just the state of California."

"I'm lost in the state of Confusion." Ann said.

"Another question for you Ann, what is your full name, and what are your parents names?"

"My full name is Ann Trinity Oliver. It used to be Oliver-Hart. Before my mom and dad got married. They couldn't because my mom was in that coma. My mom's name was Kimberly Hart, before she married my dad, Tommy Oliver."

"Great, just great." Kim said, falling onto the couch. "I am Kimberly Hart. My fiancé's name is Tommy Oliver. And I swear, it's 2004. And just for the record, I'm not in any coma's. And I don't have any children."

"So, I guess that makes you my mother." Ann said, slowly digesting the information she had just been given.

"Don't you dare call me 'mom'." Kim said warningly.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it. However much you look like my mom, it would be kinda weird."

"I think it's kinda weird that I have a sixteen-year old daughter. And didn't you say something about a twin brother?"

"Yep. His name is David."

"Tommy's brother's name is David."

"Yeah, he was named after Uncle David. And the triplet's were named after Uncle Jason, Uncle Zack, and Uncle Billy."

"The triplet's?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention them. I have three younger brother's too."

"How old are they?" Kim asked

"They turned twelve last month. The day me, David, Jason, Ted, Kimmie, and Kaylie got our powers."

"Who are all these people? And isn't Jason a little young to be a power ranger?"

"I don't know. But Ted is Aunt Tanya and Uncle Adam's adopted son. He's sixteen like David and me. Kimmie is Uncle Billy and Aunt Trini's daughter. They named her after, well, you, I guess. And Kaylie is Aunt Kat and Uncle Jason's daughter. Kimmie and Kaylie are both twelve too."

"I am so lost. Tanya and Adam are only going out right now. Billy lives on Aquitar. Trini lives in I think its San Francisco. And as for Kat, I don't know when the last time was that she even came to the US. She studies ballet in London." Kim said.

"Well, Adam and Tanya got engaged in 2004. And they got married a little while after I was born. Billy and Trini got married three days after you came home from the hospital. And Kat and Jason got married while you were in the hospital."

"I beg to differ." Jason said, walking into the living room. "I have never been married before in my life. I think that I would know if I had been. Oh, hey mom."

"Shut up Jason." Ann said. Kim just stared at him. "You weren't even the person we were talking about. We were talking about Uncle Jason and Aunt Kat."

"Oh."

"And that isn't mom. Well, she is mom. But not the mom you think she is. Her name is Kimberly Hart, and she came from 2004."

"2004?" Jason asked, his eyes going wide.

"Yeah. By the way Kim, this is my brother, Jason."

"Nice to meet you Jason." Kim said. "Although, I guess we've met before?"

"Yeah, we have." Jason said. "Um, if you're from 2004, what are you doing in 2020?"

"I have no idea. I was practicing on the balance beam, in my studio in Angel Grove. I slipped, and I started falling, but I landed in the woods behind your house. It was pretty weird."

"I bet."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go see who it is." Ann said quickly. "I don't want mom and dad to wake up."

"It's too late for that." Jason said. "Mom was already up. And I think she is going to answer the door now."

"Not if I beat her to it." Ann said, running through the room to reach the front door before her mother. "Oh, hi mom."

"Hi sweetie. So, are you going to open the door?" Kimberly said to her daughter. "You have your hand on the door, and the doorbell just rang."

"Oh, yeah." Ann said, turning the doorknob, while still facing her mother. But she turned around when she heard the voice behind her.

"Kimberly Ann! Finally!"

"What?" Mother and daughter shouted at the same time.

"Mom?" Kimberly asked weakly. "What are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

"And who are you?" Ann asked, she had never met her grandmother before.

"Darling." The former Mrs. Hart said. "It was kind of obvious. Hart Gymnastics Studio? You didn't expect me to find you?"

"I thought I told you to stay away, and never contact me again."

"You couldn't possibly expect me to do that. After I left you, I realized I had done the wrong thing. You are my only daughter. I shouldn't have left you."

"Yet you still did. And I was fine without you."

"No, you weren't."

"Well, I have been fine for the past seventeen years without you. And we don't want to stop that streak now, do we?" Kimberly asked with venom in her voice.

Ann turned to her mother. "Who is that?"

"That, is my pathetic excuse for a mother. She abandoned me when she found out I was pregnant."

Ann's eyes went wide. This was her grandmother?

"And who are you darling?" Caroline Dumas asked.

"This, is my daughter, Ann." Kimberly said, putting her arms around her daughter. "I was pregnant with her when you left."

"How nice to meet you." Ann just stared at her. "I guess not then."

Just then, something fell in the living room. Kimberly turned around.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

"Jason?" Mrs. Dumas said. "I though you were going out with that horrid Oliver boy."

"I was." Kimberly said, glaring at her mother. "Now, I am married to him. Jason I my son."

"Your son? You have a brother?" That question was directed at Ann, who shook her head.

"No, I have four."

"Four? You have five children Kimberly?"

"Yes." Kimberly told her mother curtly. "And if you hadn't left, then maybe you could have met all of them. But now I am going to have to ask you to leave. And never come back. I thought I made it quite clear to you thirteen years ago that I never wanted to hear from you again."

"Fine. If you're going to be that way then I'll leave. You can be so selfish and immature sometimes Kimberly Ann Hart."

"No. I can't. Because, just so you know, it's Kimberly Ann Oliver. Now, goodbye mother." And Kimberly slammed the door in her mother's face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Darling." Kimberly said to her daughter.

"That's ok. But why don't you like her?" Ann asked curiously.

"It's a long story. Why don't we go sit down and I'll tell you." Kimberly said, leading her daughter towards the living room.

"NO!" Ann said suddenly, her mother stared at her. "I mean no, the kitchen is much more comfortable."

"If you say so."

**a/n-so, the very sudden and random appearance of caroline dumas wasn't really that random. at least i hope it didn't seem that random. it was the only way i could think of for one of the kids to get part of the story from eagle and dove. btw-next chapter is basically kimberly telling ann the story. and from now on, the kim from 2004 is kim, and the kim from 2020 is kimberly. hope that doesn't get too confusing.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I am a non-power-ranger-owning author.**

**Chapter Nine-Kimberly's Story**

"It all started one day, when I fell off of the balance beam. I didn't have a spotter, because I was there alone. Your dad was going to meet me there, and I figured that nothing would go wrong if I started without him. But I was wrong. I slipped and fell, and I was brought to the hospital.

"My mother and Tommy met me there. After doing some tests, the doctors found out that I was pregnant. That was when the trouble started. MY mother was furious. She had been planning on paying for everything, but she refused when she found out I was going to have a baby. You see, she didn't exactly like your father very much, and we weren't exactly married at the time either. We were only engaged. But my mother got livid, and refused to pay for anything. She said that if I didn't leave your father, she would deny that I ever existed.

"But I loved your father. I wouldn't leave him. So my mother left. I never saw her again until today. She did contact me once though. It was very early in the morning, after Billy and Trini's wedding. She called and started talking like nothing had ever happened between us. But I got angry at her and told her to leave me alone, and to never come near me again. I thought that she got the message, but apparently I was wrong. I have no use for a mother who doesn't want me because of the man I love. And I would rather have my husband than my pathetic excuse for a mother. I'm sorry you had to find out about her like that Ann. I was going to tell you about her one day, but I didn't know how to, or if you would accept the way I had reacted to the situation."

"It's ok mom." Ann reassured Kimberly. "I always wondered why you never told us anything about her, and I do accept the choice you made. I think I would have done the same thing. But I know I won't have to, because you would never do that to me."

"You're right, I wouldn't. And thank you for understanding. It means a lot to me that you trust my judgement."

"No problem mom." Ann said. "I should be going though mom. I left Jason, uh…alone in the living room. And I know you heard that crash earlier, whatever that was."

"OK honey. You just make sure he didn't break anything."

"Sure mom." And with that, Ann ran out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Kimberly smiled at her daughter's receding footsteps. She knew that she hadn't told Ann the exact truth, but it was close enough. Tommy and Kimberly had agreed that their children didn't need to know about their mother being in the hospital, unless Ann or David remembered something about it. And as far as they knew, the twin's remembered nothing of their early childhood. Which was a good thing, because of all of the things that had happened within two days of Kimberly coming home.

But unfortunately for Tommy and Kimberly, their twin's remembered everything. Absolutely everything, from the hospital visits to their stay in Scarlette's prison.

**a/n-yeah yeah yeah, its a short chapter, i know, but the next one'll be better, at least i think it will...maybe i'll update again today if i get bored.**


	11. Chapter 10

**a/n- sorry, i know it took a while to update, but i've been busy. thanks for all the reviews.**

**disclaimer- as much as i wish i could tell you otherwise, i do not own the power rangers.**

**Chapter Ten-Kim and Kimberly**

After talking with her mother, Ann ran back into the living room. She was worried about what had made the crashing noise. And she hoped that nothing had happened to Kim.

"Who was at the door?" Jason asked his sister as she walked into the room.

"Our grandmother."

"Grandma? Is she still here."

"No, mom made her leave-."

"Why? I love Mrs. Oliver." Kim interrupted.

"It wasn't Dad's mom. It was your mom." Ann said looking at Kim.

"_My_ mom?"

"_Her_ mom?"

"Her mom." Ann confirmed. "Mom told me this really weird story about why she made her leave. I don't think any of it happened to you yet, though."

"What did she-I, tell you?" Kim asked.

"Well, she said that she fell off of the balance beam one day. She didn't have a spotter, because no one else was there, and dad was coming to meet her, and she thought she would be fine without him for a little bit. But anyway, she fell and she was taken to the hospital. Dad, and her mom, met her there. The doctor's told her that she was pregnant, and her mom got mad. She didn't like dad, and they were only engaged at the time anyway. So they got in this big fight. Basically, it was either leave dad and her mother would love her forever, or stay with dad and her mother would pretend that she had never existed. Mom chose dad, and her mom left. Apparently though, she called mom the night of Billy and Trini's wedding, and mom told her to leave her alone and never try to contact her again. Mom hasn't seen her in years, and she doesn't want to see her ever again." Ann summarized. "Somehow though, I think there is more to the story."

"That's all very interesting." Kim said. "And some of it actually has happened to me already though. I was at the studio, practicing. I didn't have a spotter, and Tommy was supposed to be there any second, so I started without him. I slipped and fell. I don't know what happened after that though, because I landed here."

"Wait a second." Jason said. "If that stuff already happened to you, then that means that you are pregnant with Ann and David right now."

Kim's eyes went wide. "Pregnant? Me? Now?"

Ann nodded her head in agreement. "It makes sense. If that stuff did just happen to you, then you must be pregnant."

Just then, something happened that made everyone speechless. Kimberly walked into the room.

"Hey guys. Your dad had to go in for a meeting today, so I was wondering if you wanted to do something together?"

"Um." Was all that Ann and Jason could say. Their mother hadn't noticed Kim yet, and Kim wasn't moving. Then, their mother looked up.

"Oh." Kimberly said, smiling. "I've been wondering when you would show up."

"You've been _what_?" Ann said.

"I guess I should explain this. I knew that this would happen one day." Kimberly said, moving to sit down on one of the chairs in the living room.

"I should start by apologizing to you Ann. I wasn't completely honest with my explanation about my mother before. You see, it all started the day I was practicing on the balance beam.

"As I said before, I was waiting for your father to show up. He was late, as usual. So, thinking that nothing could wrong if I started without him, I started practicing on the balance beam. I should have waited, I should have used a spotter. I didn't once before, and I ended up in the hospital with a broken ankle. So, as I was practicing, I slipped and fell. But the funny thing was, I didn't land on the mats beneath me. I landed in the middle of a forest.

"The next thing I knew, a teenage girl was walking up to me asking me if I was alright. She kind of startled me, because she called me 'mom'. At the time I obviously didn't have any kids. She took me home with her, and we started talking about our ranger careers. It led to a discussion about dark dimension's, which we never finished, because I started telling her about what I had been doing before I ended up in her backyard. I was a little startled when I found out it wasn't 2004 anymore. Then, her brother walked in, and we sort of figured out that I was their mother. Then the girl left, because the doorbell rang. When she came back, she said that it had been my mother at the door. A few minutes after that, my future self walked in, and started explaining everything I just told you."

Everyone just stared at Kimberly. They were speechless. But finally, Kim found her voice again.

"You are the future me?"

"Right." Kimberly said, nodding.

"Then I guess I do end up going back, right."

"You _do_." Kimberly answered carefully.

"Mom, what aren't you saying?" Ann asked. "What have you been hiding from us?"

Kimberly looked uncomfortable. "You won't be going back for a while Kim. You see, when you fell, you landed on your head. You became unconscious and were transported here, sort of in a spirit form, but solid. Your body is still in 2004, but it's in a coma. And it will be for more than three years. As long as you are here, you will be in a coma in 2004. And that will last for more than three years."

"Three years?" Kim asked weakly. "I am going to lose three years of my life, because I made the stupid mistake of not waiting for Tommy?"

"Not really." Kimberly said. "You will technically lose three years of your life then, but you will be living them now. If that makes sense."

"I guess it does. But we were talking, and we sort of figured out that I'm pregnant right now with the twins." Kim said.

"Oh, you are. But nobody finds out about that for another three months. The doctors didn't run any tests for that, and it didn't show up in any of the results that they got. It sort of just appeared when I started getting bigger. That is when my mother left."

"Why would she do that?" Kim asked sadly. "She loves me."

"She was ashamed." Kimberly told her younger self. "She never liked Tommy. And the two of us weren't married yet, and we were going to have a baby. When I woke up and found out, I was furious that she would do that to me. Plus, while you are here, she will come back again. She had her reasons for coming back, and I saw them when I was here. Seeing what she was doing made me very mad, and I showed it when she tried to get back on my good side the first time. She figured that I wouldn't know anything about it, but I knew from what I saw here, and from what Tommy told me after I woke up."

"It must have been terrible for you." Ann said suddenly. "After you went back, you basically knew everything that would happen to you for the next few years."

"I didn't know everything." Kimberly said. "I knew that I would have the triplet's and that they would all be boys. And I knew what would happen to me when I showed up in the future. I made sure not to find out about anything other than what was really obviously going to happen to me, like the triplet's. I didn't want what I would find out to affect the way I would act when I went back."

"You know what?" Jason said suddenly. "That sucks."

"I know." His mother agreed.

"Wait a minute." Ann said. "Going back to what you were saying earlier, does this mean that you know I'm a power ranger?"

Kimberly nodded. "I knew all along. Something else happened when I eventually went back that made me realize it, and I played figuring it out in front of your father and Jason."

"How did you do that?" Jason asked.

"Remember how I didn't really get mad at you the first time you disappeared at the party? Well, when your father asked why not, I told him that you were all wearing communicators on your wrists. It was a good excuse, because we all knew what they were, and that they hadn't been there the last time we had seen you. I knew all along that you would become a power ranger, Ann. I just didn't know who would be on the team with you. And, I must say, I was pretty surprised at who it was."

"I agree." Kim said speaking up. "Whoever chose your team, chose pretty strangely. The three sixteen-year olds, I could understand, but the twelve-year olds?"

"I know I'm really not supposed to know this, but who did choose your team?" Kimberly asked curiously.

"Grandpa Zordon." Ann said simply.

"I should have known." Kimberly said, as Kim gasped.

"Zordon? As in _the _Zordon? I thought that he was dead."

"Yes, _the_ Zordon." Kimberly said. "I know that this is a pretty big deal and all, but you have to know that you cannot tell a single person when you go back. They will all find out soon enough."

"OK. But can I see him."

"Of course you can. You'll be living in the command center while you're here."

"The command center was rebuilt too?" Kim asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, he'll tell you all about it later. I think he said he rebuilt it with Alpha 15."

"Wow, fifteen already." Kim commented. "So, can I go see him now?"

"Yes." Kimberly said. "He has been expecting you."

Ann and Jason stood up. "We'll take you there."

Kim and Kimberly both stood up. Kim went to stand next to her future children.

"I'll be seeing you." Kimberly said. "And you two, be sure to hurry back."

"We will mom." The two siblings assured her.


	12. Chapter 11

**a/n-yay! another chapter!**

**disclaimer-the rumors about me owning the power rangers, which you probably have never heard, are all untrue.**

**Chapter Eleven-Settling In**

Upon pressing a button on their communicator's, Ann, Jason, and Kim were teleported to the command center, where Zordon and Alpha were waiting for them.

"Kimberly." Zordon said when they appeared.

"Oh, Zordon, I've missed you so much!" Kim said, running over to Zordon, and hugging him. "Zordon, you aren't in your tube."

"No, I'm not." Zordon said with a smile on his face. "Billy was able to bring me back, and I didn't need my energy tube anymore."

"That's amazing. This must be Alpha 15." Kim said, seeing the robot behind Zordon. She ran over and hugged the robot too.

"I don't really know you I guess." Kim said breaking away from the robot. "But I knew Alpha 5, and you remind me of him so much. And I haven't seen him in years."

"That is alright miss." The robot replied. "I have heard many stories about you and the other rangers from him. I feel like I know all of you. I consider you a close friend, much like Alpha 5 did."

"Thank you." Kim said, smiling at the robot.

"Kimberly." Zordon said. "We have prepared a room for you to occupy while you are staying here."

"Thanks Zordon. And thanks for letting me stay here. And please, just call me Kim. Everyone does now, or then I guess."

Zordon smiled at the woman. She had always been one of his favorites of all of the power rangers that had come and gone through the years. She had been the first, the original pink ranger. Seeing her now, when she thought he was dead and gone, made him smile more than he had ever smiled before. Even more than on the day when he had seen her marry Tommy. But that had been a different Kimberly, Kim as she wanted to be called. That had been the Kimberly Hart who had just woken up from a two year coma that she had spent seventeen years in the future, only to wake up and meet her two children, technically for the first time. That Kimberly had been very confused, but over joyous at the way her life was turning out.

This Kimberly Hart in front of him knew barely anything of the life she was going to lead. She had met two of her future children, but it really hadn't sunk in yet. But Zordon knew that when it did sink in, she would be very supportive of all of them. She would be there for her children, like her mother had decided not to be there for her.

"I will show you to your room now. If you are ready?" Alpha said, coming up to Kim, who smiled at the robot.

"That, would be wonderful." So the robot led the woman from the past out of the main room of the command center. Zordon turned to Ann and Jason.

"I expect all of you to be supportive of her. It hasn't really sunk in yet the she is basically trapped here for three years. She is your mother, at least she is the woman who will someday become your mother. You will be expected to treat her accordingly."

"We will Zordon, we promise." Ann said, Jason shaking is head in agreement beside her.

"Very well. You may leave now. You should inform the others about her presence here. Today, she will be busy settling in, but tomorrow I will bring all of you here to be with her for the day."

"Sure." Jason said.

"Do you think we should say anything to anyone else besides the other four of us. I mean, I think Willie is starting to get suspicious, and mom already confirmed that she along with dad and Uncle Jason know about us. Having Kim here will be kind of hard to hide."

"In due time, all will be revealed to everyone." Zordon said. "For now, just deal with the other four. And make sure your mother doesn't say anything either, although I know she probably won't."

With a wave of his hand, Zordon sent the two siblings back to their home, to tell the others about the appearance of the Kimberly of the past. Just as she entered the room once more.

"Oh, did they leave already? I was hoping to get to talk to them a little more." Kim said sadly.

"There will be plenty of time for that later Kim. They will come back tomorrow with the rest of their team. For now though, you will be permitted to enter Angel Grove, seeing as I doubt we have any clothes for you to wear for the next three years."

"Oh, goody!" Kim said excitedly. "Shopping!"

"Still the same I see." Zordon commented with a smile. "I have some money here for you to spend. Just be careful while you are there. Some of your old friends and teammates still live in Angel Grove."

"Of course Zordon. You know I'll be careful, and make sure I'm not seen."

So Kim exited the command center, and entered Angel Grove. She was very excited at this chance to glimpse future fashions. Kim had not noticed anything significantly different about the way any of the people she had already seen were dressing.

Right now, Kim was wearing one of her old sweatshirts over her gymnastics outfit. She had found it in her old locker. Which was actually very strange, since the command center had been destroyed, along with the locker. But Alpha had explained to her that a lot of stuff had been salvaged from the wreckage, and the section where the lockers had been located had been minimally damaged. So, Kim had something to wear over the old leotard she had been wearing when she had been transported to the future.

"Wow!" Kim exclaimed under her breath as she entered the city. "Not much has changed within the past sixteen or so years."

Kim looked around, wondering where she should go first. She decided on the mall. Kim had always found the best clothes there, and at great prices too. So, Kim walked a few blocks, until she stood in front of the Angel Grove Mall, which looked the same as ever. She entered the building, wondering what she would fin inside.

Over an hour later, Kim left one of the stores she had been shopping in. She was pleased to see that the style she had been wearing what would be about twenty years ago, was back in style now. Which meant that she really didn't have to try all that hard to find something to wear. As she exited the shop wondering where she should go next, Kim ran into a teenage boy, and dropped her bags.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss." The boy said looking truly apologetic.

"No, it's ok. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." Kim said bending down to get her bags.

"Here, let me get those." The boy said, swiftly bending over and snatching the bags off the ground before Kim could move an inch.

"Thank you." Kim said to the boy.

"No problem. Hey, wait a minute, you look familiar. Do I know you?"

"Umm, probably not. I really haven't been to Angel Grove in about seventeen years. But what's your name anyway?"

"It's Ted. Ted Park." The boy said. "Sound familiar?"

"Well, I went to high school with someone who's last name was Park, but that was a really long time ago."

"It can't have been that long ago." Ted said. "You don't look that old."

"Trust me, I am." Kim said. The boy gave her a confused look.

"If you say so then. I have to go now."

"Ok. It was nice meeting you Ted."

"You too…"

"Kim. Just call me Kim."

"Alright. It was nice meeting you too Kim. Bye."

"Bye." Kim said, before walking in the opposite direction of Ted.

As Ted walked away, he wondered to himself why that woman looked so familiar. Then it hit him. She looked exactly like Aunt Kimberly, except a lot younger. Did his aunt have a younger sister? Or maybe a cousin? Either way, he had to tell Ann, or David. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed his friends' number.

"Hello?" Answered Ann's voice on the third ring.

"Ann?"

"Yeah. Ted is that you?"

"Yeah. Ok, so I am at the mall right now, and you will not believe what I just saw."

"Do I want to know what you just saw?" Ann asked suspiciously.

"Depends. How often do you see someone who looks exactly like your mother walking around in the mall?" Ted asked.

"No way. She's at the mall already?"

"What are you talking about?" Ted asked, confused.

"This is a very long story, but I'll try to cut it as short as possible. The woman you saw _was_ my mother."

"She was? No offense, but your mom is kinda older than the woman I saw."

"I know. That's because she is my mom, but from the past. She came to the future for some reason, and we don't know why. Tomorrow, all of us are going to meet at the command center to go and talk to her."

"All of us, as in the whole team?" Ted asked.

"Yes. Do you think you can make it for an indefinite amount of time around ten?"

"Sure. But I hope you'll explain everything in more detail then."

"Course I will." Ann said. "So tomorrow at ten?"

"Tomorrow at ten." Ted confirmed, before he hung up, even more confused than before. How could his Aunt Kimberly be here, if she was from the past? Hopefully, all would be revealed the next day at ten.

Just then, Ted walked past the woman, who he now knew was Kimberly. He smiled at her, she returned the smile, looking just a little confused.

_Kim's POV_

_OK, so I was walking out of the store, and I accidentally ran into this teenager. He looked about Ann or David's age. It was really weird, because he looked like he knew who I was. And I could feel the spirit of the frog within him, but he didn't look a thing like Adam at all. It was kind of strange, I felt the frog calling out to me in greeting, because it recognized me as the crane of the past, that was I guess missing._

_That makes sense, right? I mean, if I was here- no, if I am here in spirit form, well sort of anyway, then that would mean my spirit was missing in the past, right? Oh, I'm so confused._

_There is that boy again. He just put a cell phone in his pocket. I wonder who he was talking to? Oh no, he's looking in my direction, I think he sees me._

_Thank goodness. He only smiled at me as he walked passed. If he had stopped to talk to me, I wouldn't know what to say. But as he walked by, I felt the frog shouting out its farewell. But the thing is, the way that it sounded, to me anyway, it knows that we will see each other again, soon. I don't think that really makes sense, does it?_

An hour later, Kim had finally finished with all of her shopping. She had had to pick up as much clothes as she possibly could, while at the same time, trying not to spend all of her money. She knew that she could make the money last as long as possible if she really tried hard. Kim didn't know how much money Zordon had at the command center. And she didn't know if she would have to buy food, never having seen Zordon eating anything, and knowing that robot's don't eat. There had always been snacks and stuff like that in the command center, but that was because the team had made sure it was kept full of as much food as possible, especially when Rocky was on the team.

When Kim got back to the command center, she brought everything straight to her room, and changed right away. As comfortable as her clothes were for gymnastics, she had been wearing them all day, and they were kind of sweaty. When Kim came out of her room again, she went straight to the main room, to find Zordon and Alpha.

"Hello?" Kim called as she walked into the room. "That's strange."

The room was empty. They never left it empty like this. Unless they were in the Zord bay or something. So, Kim decided to check it out, to see if anyone was in there.

"Woah!" Kim said as she walked into the Zord bay. "These look so cool."

There were six new zord's in the large space. Well, different from the ones she remembered anyway.

"Let's see, Dove, Eagle, Crow, Rabbit, Tiger, and Lion. Three that fly, three on land."

"Very good, Kim." Zordon said, coming from behind one of the zords. "We just found these today."

"You just _found them_?" Kim asked. "Well, that's kind of what happened with us. Our Ninjetti zords did appear like out of nowhere."

"Very true." Zordon agreed.

"So, who do each of these belong to?"

"Well, as you probably know, the dove is Ann's. David is the eagle, Ted the crow, Kaylie the rabbit, Kimmie the tiger, and Jason the lion."

"Let me see. Ann, David, and Jason are my children. Then Ted is…wait a minute. I met a teen at the mall and his name was Ted. I sensed the frog surrounding him. I think Ann said something about him being adopted by Adam and Tanya?"

"Yes, Ted was adopted by the two of them. You sensed the frog, because it claimed Ted, as it's own." Zordon explained.

"I see." Kim said. "Well then, Kaylie was um…Jason and Kat, that's it! She is Jason and Kat's daughter. And Kimmie, is Trini and Billy's daughter. So wait, I can guess this. Kimmie is definitely yellow, I saw Ann in pink, and Jason was wearing red. Ted was wearing green, and I have absolutely no idea what could be left for Kaylie, and blue is the only color left I can think of for David."

"Very good, Kim. You are right for all of them, and Kaylie is purple."

"Purple? I haven't heard of that one yet."

"Yes." Zordon agreed. "It is a very unique color."

"So, when are they coming tomorrow?"

"They will be here around ten in the morning I believe. So, do you want to see the rest of the zords?"

"You bet. So, who does each one belong to?"

"This, is the dove, as you have already learned, it belongs to Ann." Zordon said, indicating the first one they walked up to. "This here is the eagle, which is David's. Next we have the crow which Ted commands. Those are the three zords that fly. The land zords are commanded by Jason, the lion, Kimmie, the tiger, and Kaylie, the rabbit."

"The rabbit is a very strange zord. Well, not really I guess." Kim added as an after thought. "They are all strange, aren't they?"

Zordon nodded his agreement as Alpha came out from behind the tiger zord, which, Kim recalled, belonged to Kimmie.

"So," Kim started curiously, "Who is the bad guy this time?"

"We really don't know." Zordon said very quickly, too quickly.

"Come on Zordon, you know I'll find out eventually, who is it?"

"I- I- I don't think I should be telling you this." It was a sign of how determined Kim could be that she was making even Zordon stutter.

"Look Zordon, face it, I will find out eventually. Just tell me who it is. If you don't, then I'll just have to ask someone else."

"No, don't do that. I'll tell you. I guess I'll have to tell you the whole story, but you cannot tell anyone else what I am about to tell you."

"OK." Kim quickly agreed, she wanted to hear this.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-I still cannot claim posession.**

**Chapter Twelve-What Kim Would Go Back To**

"I guess it all really started even before you fell." Zordon started. "When I made Andros shatter my energy orb, that is the beginning of the story. You see, when he did that, all of the evil there was destroyed, and that included Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Well, as all of you know, they were married. What no one knew however, was that they had a daughter."

Kim gasped. "I really don't want to know what that would look like."

Zordon smiled. "Her name was Scarlette Repulsa, Empress of all evil. She appeared around the same time you woke up. She had Goldar as her servant, and he had been following you and Tommy and the twin's around, watching your every move, to see what you did all day. One day, without warning, he appeared out of nowhere in Tommy's basement, and when he was gone, he had taken the four of you with him.

"No one knew what to do. They went up stairs. It was Tommy's rangers, and their technical assistant. They had heard a loud crash. What they found up there surprised everyone."

"Well, who was it?" Kim asked impatiently.

"Patience Kim. It was Ann and David. Except they weren't two years old anymore. They were teenagers, from the future. They had come back to help, because, well, because in the future, you were dead, and Tommy had disappeared." Kim's eyes widened, she was dead, and Tommy was missing. What would happen to her children?

"Ann and David were being raised by Trini and Billy. But Billy was able to bring me back, somehow, and you came back in some kind of spirit form. It was different than now though, you were more like a ghost. Any way, the twin's went to the past, to save you, and to make sure they could bring their father back. They wanted nothing more than to have a real family, and they wanted to give Billy and Trini the chance to have a family too. You have two amazing children, Kim, make sure that you realize that for yourself when you go back. They saved the whole world from destruction.

"They were able to rescue themselves from Rita's old dark dimension, and in the process, rescue Tommy from the evil spell Scarlette put him under. However, when they got back, they had been too late to save you." At this point, Kim cut him off.

"That, is impossible. I saw myself before, and I will have three more children."

"I know. But you didn't let me finish. Anyway, they saw that you were dead, and it had truly been an accident. You had been disguised as a monster, and you were under a spell. Scarlette sent you to destroy the power rangers, knowing that they would defeat you. Your friends technically killed you. Jason was just about ready to kill himself when everyone got back. But, the twelve people who had been sent to save the four of you originally from the moon palace all possessed the power of the Ninjetti, Tommy made the number thirteen.

"Ann and David had an idea. Their younger selves had been sent upstairs when Haley found out that you were dead, she didn't want them to see you. But Ann and David knew that the four of them together and with Tommy and Kat would be able to bring you back, and they did. As soon as your heart was beating again however, there was a flash of light, and when it was gone, the older twins were gone. Nobody saw them again for about fourteen years."

"I am so confused." Kim said, putting her head in her hands. "What does any of this have to do with the monster now?"

"The evil now, is Scarlette. The rangers weren't able to destroy her fourteen years ago. She disappeared, but now she is back, to finish what she started."

"But what does she want?" Kim asked.

"She wants the falcon." Zordon said simply. "She believes that together, the two of them will be unstoppable. And she is mostly correct. They will be very powerful together, but the crane is the falcon's soul mate. You, Kat, or any of your children would be able to save him. For that reason, she wanted all of you dead fourteen year ago. Well, not Kat really. Scarlette didn't know about her, and she still doesn't. Besides, Tommy chose you over Kat. The only claim Kat has to being able to save him, is that she possesses the spirit of the crane."

"So, if Scarlette were to attack again, and take Tommy, then myself, together with Kimberly, Ann, David, Jason, and um…I don't exactly now the other two boy's names."

"They are Willie and Zachary. And yes, all of you could save him, and with his assistance destroy her forever." Zordon said. "But I do not know if the situation will arise when they need to be told of your existence."

Zordon looked at the confused look on her face. "David will know tomorrow about you, and Tommy will probably eventually find out."

"I highly doubt that." Kim said smiling. "He is so oblivious to everything."

Zordon smiled. "How very right you are, Kim. And Willie and Zachary do not know about the existence of the power ranges yet. Wait, no, I should re-phrase that. They know that the power rangers exist, they do not know that their parents were some of the original power rangers, and they do not know that their sister and two of their brothers, and some of their friends are the current power rangers. And they do not need to know. If too many people know, it could be dangerous."

"I agree. It's dangerous enough already that Kimberly and Jason and Tommy know." Kim started.

"What?! How do they know?" Zordon said, very surprised.

"Well, obviously, Kimberly knew, but Jason and Tommy guessed because of the communicator's the kids were wearing."

"They are more observant than I thought they could be." Zordon said thoughtfully.

"I was very surprised when Kimberly said that they guessed it. Tommy and Jason never were very, oh what's the word, I know, they were never very tactful."

Zordon laughed. Apparently he agreed with Kim. "Well, should we continue the tour?"

"What else do you have for me to see?" Kim asked curiously. "I think you showed me all of the zords."

"I could show you the inside of one of them. How about the leader's?" Zordon asked.

"OH, Ok. I've always wanted to see what is so different about the inside of the team leader's zord."

Kim started walking towards the lion zord, she stopped when she noticed Zordon wasn't anywhere near her. "Uh, Zordon? Where are you?"

"Kim. What are you doing over here?" Zordon asked. Kim pointed at the lion zord, and Zordon smiled understandingly. "Oh, didn't I mention, Jason isn't the leader of the team. No, some people seem to like to keep to the family tradition of breaking tradition."

"What?"

"The pink ranger, Ann, is the leader of this team."

"No way!" Kim said excitedly. "That is so incredibly cool. The pink ranger is in charge. Yes!"

"I knew that would be your reaction. Yes, the pink leader is in charge. Like father like daughter, except for the being the pink ranger part of course."

Kim smiled. "So, do I get to see the zord or what?"

So Zordon led her over to the dove zord, and Alpha started to explain to her the various components of the zord. The rest of the day was spent with Kim insisting that she wouldn't mind it if Alpha showed her everything about all of the zords.

Now, Kim reasoned, when she went back, she would be able to have a conversation with Billy without having to have Trini or someone there as an interpreter. Though of course, she hadn't exactly had any conversations with Billy in a while. He was currently living and working on Aquitar, where he worked with the Aquitian rangers.

She still saw Trini from time to time though. Trini was a reporter at the newspaper in Angel Grove. Well, Kim thought to herself, she had been seventeen years ago. Who knew what she did now? Kim would find out soon enough though, when she met some of the children of the people she had just left behind in another time.

**a/n-so how many times do you think i can tell that same story? i don't think it is told again, but each time it was told, it was from a different perspective.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- By now, you should all know that i do not own the power rangers.**

**Chapter Thirteen-Meet the Kids**

The next morning, Kim woke up in her new room. It took her a second to remember where she was. She had never spent the night in the command center before, and she was not accustomed to waking up in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed. But she had to get used to this room and this bed. She would be waking up in it for the next two and a half years. After a while, it would start to feel like home. Kim got out of bed, and started to get ready for the day, in which she would meet the future children of her best friends.

**Same Time at Oliver Home**

Ann woke up suddenly. The sun was streaming into her room through the open curtains on her windows.

Oh man, Ann thought to herself, I forgot to shut the curtains, then

"Oh no!" Ann shouted, really loud, when she realized that she hadn't shut her curtains, she knew why the sun had never bothered her before today, because she had slept in. Then, Ann heard running footstep in the hall, before her twin brother and Ted came running into her room, still in their pajamas.

"Ann what's wrong?" David asked his sister as she sat there staring at them with her mouth open.

"Um, what are you talking about?"

"You yelled." Ted said, looking at her strangely.

"Oh, that." Ann said. Then she realized that she too was in her pajamas and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Nothing is wrong. I just, um, slept in."

"You just slept in." David repeated slowly. "You were yelling like a maniac because you just slept in? What the heck is wrong with you?"

Before Ann could answer, they heard laughter from the door that the two boys had left open after rushing in. Jason walked into the room, still laughing.

"I agree with him." Jason said after he had stopped laughing, finally. "What the heck is wrong with you? Most people want to sleep in, during the summer, when they don't have to wake up the next morning and go to school, and when there is nothing else to do."

"Just so you know, there is absolutely nothing wrong with me. And I _do_ have something to do. We all do. And you know what it is."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." David said. "And yes, there is something very wrong with you."

"I agree." Ted said. "There is something very wrong with you. First of all, it is barely eight am, and we don't have to be anywhere until ten, and second of all, who gets up early during summer vacation anyway?"

"I do." Ann said defending her self and jumping out of her bed at the same time, forgetting that she was still in her pajamas. Then, suddenly remembering, she started screaming at the three boys who had been staring at her. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW! OUT, I SAID OUT!"

Ann started throwing her pillows at the boys as they fled her room, fearing for their lives. Ann slammed the door behind them. She had totally forgotten that Ted had spent the night. Ann was so embarrassed. She was wearing a very short pair of shorts and a tank top as pajamas, and she had just jumped up right in front of all of them. Ann would never be able to get over that embarrassment.

Ann hurriedly got dressed, and ran from her room. Hurrying to avoid the boys that would soon be coming downstairs. She grabbed her purse from the kitchen table, and ran out the front door, just as she heard the boys starting to come downstairs. Ann dialed Kimmie's number, on her cell phone as she dug for her car keys in her purse.

"Hello?"

"Kimmie, are you up?"

"I've been up for over an hour. What's up?"

"See, there's nothing wrong with me." Ann said angrily.

"_What_?" Kimmie said, she was very confused.

"Never mind that. I'll tell you later. Can I come over right now?"

"Uh, sure. I'll be out front waiting for you."

"Good." And Ann hung up the phone.

It took Ann twenty minutes to drive from her house, into town, and to Billy and Trini's house. Sure enough, Kimmie was waiting for her on the front porch.

"Hey Ann. Are you ok?"

"Um yeah."

"You sure don't sound ok. And you sure don't look ok. You look like you just saw a ghost."

"It's not really about what I saw. It's more like what saw me."

Kimmie looked at her in a very confused way. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. But maybe we should walk around the park for a little bit, and you can explain."

Ann smiled gratefully at the younger girl. "That is a very good idea."

An hour and a half later, the two girls teleported themselves into the command center, to find the boys and Kaylie already there. Ann ran off.

"Uh, hi guys." Kimmie said, before going to look for her older friend.

As Ann was running out of the main room, she ran right into Kim.

"Hey Ann. What's up? Is something wrong?"

"No." Ann said quickly, just as Kimmie walked out. The boys had stayed behind, looking very embarrassed. Kaylie just looked confused.

"Oh no you are not ok Ann Trinity Oliver. You were about to have a hysterical breakdown in the park before."

"What happened?" Kim asked her daughter with concern. Ann looked at Kimmie pleadingly.

"Ann sort of started yelling the moment she woke up and realized that she had slept in. Ann likes to be up very early every morning to take a run. Well anyway, David and Ted, who had stayed overnight with David, they came running into her room, and they were still in their pajamas and all, and obviously she was too. I don't know if you know this, but you probably don't, but Ann really likes, and I mean really likes Ted, like a lot."

Kim smiled at her daughter at this point. "Ann there's nothing wrong with having a crush on someone."

"It wasn't just Ted being there." Ann said quietly. But she wasn't going to anything more, so Kimmie continued.

"Anyway, they asked her what was wrong, and she told them she slept in, and they sorta started making fun of her, and here enters Jason. He heard them making fun of her for sleeping in, and he started laughing. When they continued making fun of her, she got mad, and jumped up from under her covers, and well…" Kimmie drifted off. Kim looked at her daughter knowingly.

"Oh Ann. I see what happened now. Still in your pajamas, huh?" Ann nodded her head, blushing. "Ann, I completely understand what's going on here. You'll be fine you were just embarrassed. Don't worry, I'm sure the boys were just as embarrassed. Maybe even more so, but you'll get over it. It was just one little thing, it won't ruin the rest of your life. And you shouldn't make it. But we should be going back in there now. You don't have to talk to the boys if you don't want to."

"Wait a minute." Kimmie said suddenly looking at Kim, and for the first time, really seeing her. "_Who are you_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. The name is Kimberly Hart. You can call me Kim. Let me guess, Kimmie?"

Kimmie nodded her head. "Don't worry Kimmie, I'll explain everything, as long as everyone else is here?"

"Their all here." Kimmie said shortly. So the three of them went back into the main room, Kim going first, and Ann last, trying to avoid the boys at all costs. Kaylie was giving her a very confused look.

"Hello everyone." Kim said brightly, drawing their attention away from Ann. "I'm sure that all of you recognize me. Ted, we met yesterday. My name is Kimberly Hart. You can call me Kim. I know all of you recognize me, because you all know me, but not as the way I am now. I am from the year 2004. I do not know why I am here, the only thing I can tell you is that I am here for a very important reason, and you cannot tell any of your parents that I am here. I already know. God that sounds weird. But I was expecting myself, so, you know what I mean."

Everyone just stared at her. Well, everyone except for Ann and Jason, who had already met the woman. Ted really wasn't that interested in her either they had met the day before, so the initial shock had already worn off. He was focusing his gaze upon Ann instead who was focusing her gaze upon the floor. She had never seen such a clean floor before.

Jason was staring at Kimmie, it was so obvious he liked her. Kimmie saw him staring at her out of the corner of her eye, and she smiled at him. He smiled back, then looked at Kim again.

"I really don't have anything else to say right now, but if you really want to hear everything you can talk to Jason and An-." Ann shot her a warning look. "-And Jason." Everyone looked over at Ann again.

"But Zordon wanted to show all of you something, if you would please follow me."

So Kim led the six teenagers through the halls of the command center, and into the zord bay. She heard a gasp behind her. It had come from Kaylie. _Purple, rabbit, Jason and Kat_, Kim thought to herself, trying to remember who everyone was.

"These are your zords." Zordon said, coming from behind one of them. "Each of you will have one to command separately, but when needed, the six of them can combine to form the megazord."

"That is _so_ cool." Jason said in a loud whisper. Zordon smiled appreciatively at the boy.

"Ann." Ann's head jerked up and the boys and Kaylie looked at her again. Kimmie put a supporting arm around her shoulder. "This will be yours to command, the dove zord." Ann nodded her head and walked over to examine her new zord.

"Ted, this is the crow zord.

"David the eagle zord."

It continued like that for the other three, and they each examined their zord carefully. Jason looked around at everyone, before walking over to Kimmie.

"Hey Kimmie."

"Oh, hi Jason. What's up?"

"Nothing. Um, is Ann ok?"

Kimmie bit her lip. "I'm sure she'll be ok. She just got really embarrassed."

"Yeah, I could tell. You should have seen Ted. He was so red he resembled a tomato. He likes Ann a lot. Like _really_ a lot."

Kimmie nodded. "She likes him a lot too."

"That explains it." Jason said. "She never feels uncomfortable about anything around us. Well, not until today that is."

"I know what you mean. But she'll get over it. Kim told her she would."

"Kim is a very smart person. Very, very smart." Kimmie nodded her agreement.

"Of course she's smart. She ends up being your mother." Jason looked up at her. "That didn't come out right, I think. She _is_ your mother. And your mother is a very smart person. Everyone knows that."

Jason turned his head to face the other way again. "Yes, she is very smart. Hey, look, Ted is going over to talk to Ann. I bet Kim made him do it."

Kimmie looked to where he was pointing. "I bet she did."

**Ted and Ann's Conversation**

"Uh, hey Ann."

Ann glanced over at Ted quickly, and muttered something he couldn't here.

"Uh, we, me and your brothers, we wanted to apologize for this morning. We're _really_ sorry, about everything."

"Oh." Was all that Ann said, not looking at the boy in front of her.

"So, are you ok now? You seemed pretty upset before."

"I'm fine." Ann said quickly, turning back to her zord.

"No, you're not. But if want to talk, I'm here." And Ted walked away.

Ann turned around again to look at his departing back. "Thank you." She whispered under her breath.

**Ted, Kim, and David**

"I don't think it worked." Ted said as he walked back over to Kim and David.

"It worked." Kim said. "You just have to wait for her to realize it. She'll come and talk to you David, soon." And Kim walked away.

"Your mom is so strange." Ted said to David.

"I know. I just can't think of her as my mom though. She is so, well, so young. Not that I'm calling mom old or anything, it's just that I'm not used to her like this."

"I know what you mean. So, do you think she was right? Do you think Ann will be ok?"

"She'll be fine." When Ted continued to look worried, David continued. "Come on Ted. She _is_ my twin sister. I have known her my entire life. She will be fine."

"If you say so." At that moment, Kim walked back over to them.

"I just remembered something I wanted to ask you Ted. Do you like Ann?" Ted just stared at her.

"Do I _what_?" David just shook his head at his friend.

"She wants to know all about you having the biggest crush in the history of the universe on my twin sister. And how you are too shy or whatever to admit how you feel about her. And how you really, really wanna ask her out, but you don't know how."

"Oh, that." Ted said.

"So you do like her?" Ted nodded. "That's great. That's all I wanted to know."

"Very strange." David said to Ted. "Very strange indeed."


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer-i do not, in any way shape or form own the power rangers.**

**Chapter Fourteen-Red Brings Back Unwanted Memories**

All of the rangers were still in the zord bay, looking over their new zords for what seemed like the millionth time that day. All of a sudden, a light started flashing and an alarm was blaring. Alpha hurried into the main room, followed closely by Ann and Zordon. A minute later, Alpha's voice came over the speakers.

"Rangers, come to the front immediately. Something is attacking Angel Grove."

The five remaining rangers and Kim all rushed out of the zord bay.

"What is it?" Jason asked as they rushed back into the room.

"Unknown." Ann answered without looking up from the computer screen.

"It seems to be feeding off of the solar rays, and it is growing more powerful by the second. It is also attacking the city with as much power as is imaginable. It seems to be using red lightning." Zordon told the rangers, Ann came over to join them, and Kim went over to help Alpha. "We do not know what this is, so be careful and remember that the zords are here if you need them."

The six rangers nodded, and then teleported to downtown Angel Grove. It was on the verge of being totally destroyed. In the center of the town, there was a woman standing there. She was dressed all in a deep blood red color, except for the crown she wore on her head, which was silver, and the black elbow length gloves. The dress she was wearing went down to her ankles, and had a halter-top. Her red hair was blowing around her face with the wind that she had created. Red lightning was flying from her fingertips, it was reaching everywhere in town, destroying everything it came in contact with.

"What _is_ that?" Kaylie whispered.

"No idea." Ann said. "But we should morph now." The others nodded at her.

"Ninjetti! The dove!"

"The Crow!"

"The Eagle!"

"The Rabbit!"

"The Tiger!"

"The Lion!"

When they had all morphed, Ann led them towards the center of town, where the mysterious woman was standing, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings, until she spoke.

"Hello rangers." The woman said softly. "I was expecting to see you here sooner. I must say, I am just a little disappointed in you."

She put her arms down, and the lightning also stopped. She turned to face the six rangers, who stood facing her in a line.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Six rangers? And those suits they look quite familiar to me. Oh I remember now. I saw them through my mother's telescope when those other rangers wore them. She wasn't in that snow-globe yet. Luckily for you, that wasn't your fault. But it could be."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Just like a ranger, knowing nothing of the teams before him, but being exactly like all of them. You remind me of the last red ranger. Stupid boy."

"He was not." Ann said suddenly. "And I know who you are, and about the other teams."

"That is _impossible_." The woman said, laughing. "There is _no one_ left who knows _anything_ about the truth of the power rangers. At least no one that is willing to share."

"Just because they don't want to tell, doesn't mean that I can't find out. And I did find out. Your mother was trapped in a snow-globe? What ever happened to the space dumpster?"

The woman's eyes went wide. "_No_. No one is supposed to remember that. How did you know about that?"

"You could say someone _told_ me." Ann said, smirking behind her mask, knowing the woman couldn't see her.

"Well if you are so smart, then who am I?"

"_You_ are Rita Repulsa's daughter. The evil, mediocre witch sentenced to spend eternity in a dumpster flying through space. And if my sources are correct, which I'm sure they are, then your father would be none other than Lord Zedd, emperor of all evil, and Rita's husband."

The woman stared at Ann with her jaw dropped. No one had ever known anything about her parents. Well more like no one had ever known anything about who her parents actually were. She had been kept a secret as a child. Her parents really hadn't wanted her all that much. Plus, her father, Lord Zedd, had been ashamed of his daughter. She had been able to do magic and all, but she was not suitable to take over his empire, even though it would have been possible to do.

The thing was, Lord Zedd couldn't control a daughter, a son would respect him, but a daughter would be too much like her mother. Who Zedd had secretly detested, although it really wasn't much of a secret, seeing as how everyone knew.

"How do you know so much little pink ranger?"

"I have my sources." Ann said. More like source, she thought to herself in her head.

"I am sick of your chatter pink ranger. I want to deal with the leader. Red ranger, speak to me now. Maybe if you do, I will be more lenient with all of you if you do."

"I am not the leader." Jason said, looking at the woman straight in the eye.

"Why not? The red ranger is always the leader. Except for one person." She gasped. "No. You can't be his."

"His _what_?" Ann asked, knowing full well whom she was talking about. The others were all very confused.

"His…children. No, it is not possible. Not at all. The two of them ruined everything before, and I have no idea how they managed that, but you won't ruin it for me again."

"Oh, come on." Ann said, trying very hard not to laugh. "You really think he has _six_ kids, and they all happen to be the power rangers?"

"No, I don't. I know for a fact that he only had two children, ever."

"Is that so?" Ann asked. The woman seemed to be tired of talking with the _silly_ pink ranger however, because all of the sudden, Ann was on the ground, she was glowing a bright red color. She was whimpering, as if she was seeing something terrible.

"Ann?" Ted asked, rushing over to her. "Ann what's wrong?"

"It's so dark." Ann whispered. "When will mommy be back? And where did daddy go? David, why is it so dark in here."

"Ann. What's wrong? What are you talking about?" David said, rushing to his sister's side.

"David, I'm so tired. Do you think I could just take a little nap? Please, just a little one?"

David remembered this. He had had this very same conversation with his sister before. Except it had happened fourteen years ago. David knew exactly what to say.

"No Ann. Mommy said we have to stay awake. You can't sleep now Ann. Mommy said to stay awake, you need to listen to mommy."

"Ok Davie." Ann said, still curled up in a tight ball on the ground. Ted looked over at David, who was trying to comfort his sister.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is remembering." David said sadly. "She tried to shut it all out of her life forever, but that woman did something to her. I don't know what to do for her."

"We should send her back." Kaylie said suddenly. "She will only be in danger here, and they can help her there."

"What's wrong rangers? Your little pink ranger scared of the dark?"

David quickly pressed a button on her communicator, and Ann was sent back to Zordon. Then he and Ted stood up and they all faced the evil woman in front of them.

"You people are extremely boring. Did you know that?" The woman called out to them. "If you don't mind, I'll be going now. I have more important things to do than stand here talking to a bunch of puny power punks. Until we meet again." In a flash, she was gone.

"No!" David yelled after her. "What did you do to Ann?"

"Come on David." Jason said grabbing his older brother's arm. "We need to go see if she is ok."

David nodded his agreement, and the five of them teleported back to the command center. As soon, as they got there, David yanked off his helmet and ran over to where his sister was lying on the table.

"Is she alright?" He asked quickly.

"She should be." Alpha said. "We aren't exactly sure what hit her, but we are sure she will make a full recovery. Ted, David, if you will help me move her to a different room. The only thing we can do for her now, is make sure she is comfortable."

After the two boys had brought Ann into a different room, and lain her down on the bed, they all took turns watching her. They didn't want her to wake up, and be afraid of whatever it was that she had seen. Currently, Ted was in the room with her. They had decided that more than one person would make her nervous, and Zordon had wanted to talk to David, and Kim, Kimmie, and Jason had all insisted that Ted be in there first. He had no idea why. As far as Ted knew, Ann was still mad at him, or embarrassed, or whatever it was that she had been earlier.

Ted had been sitting there for about ten minutes, when he heard a moan come from the bed.

"Oh, my head."

"Ann? Are you awake?"

"No, I'm sleep-talking." Came the reply. "Where am I?"

"You're in the command center. That woman attacked you with something, and you collapsed. But, Alpha said you would be fine."

"Collapsed? Oh, I remember now. I hate that room."

"What room?" Ted asked.

"The room." Ann looked at Ted for a moment before continuing. "Ted, if I told you something, would you promise not to tell anyone else, ever?"

"I promise." Ted told her.

"Well, you know how, like a month ago, I remembered all of that stuff about when I was two. Well there was something else, something that I didn't want to remember. I know I must have said something about the round room, but I didn't say how afraid I was of it. There was this perfectly circular room, it was totally dark in there, and the floor was covered in mist. David and I were kidnapped or something, and they were keeping us in that room. Anyway, our mother had been there, but this really scary lady came, and took her with her when she left. They just left us behind, and I was scared out of my mind."

She stopped for a moment, as if to catch her breath, then she continued. "I was so afraid. I wanted my mom and dad, and I was so tired, and my head hurt. I remember asking David if it was all right if we could take a nap. He was tired too, I could tell. I wanted so badly to just lie my head down and sleep, but David made me stay awake. Our mom had made us stay awake, because she knew something could happen if we were sleeping. I was on the verge of a mental breakdown, and David was my rock to lean on. He had always stayed in the back seat before, but now, he was helping me, and taking my spot. I was the one who took charge all the time. I was the one who protected him. But that day, something happened, and I stopped being me, and David showed the person he really is. Does this sound kind of weird to you?"

Ted shook his head. "I kind of understand what you're saying. And I think I know what happened today too. You were reliving that day in your head, and it was something that scared you. You don't like people having to do things for you."

"That sound right." Ann said. "But I still don't understand how she could have made me remember all of that."

"Me either." Ted said. "Come on, we should go tell everyone else that you're awake."

"Good idea. And Ted, thanks for listening."

"No problem." To himself he thought, wow, I guess Kim was right. She did open up. It wasn't exactly what I expected from her, but still, we talked about something, and she seems ok now.

Then Ted reached out his hand to help her up. She took it, and found herself doing something she hadn't exactly meant to do. As Ted pulled her off of the bed, Ann leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips.

Ann held onto Ted's hand. "Come on, we should go back in there."

Ted let himself be led, dumbstruck, back into the main room, by Ann. _Did she just kiss me?_

**a/n-yeah, so, i lied. you get to read the story yet again. hope you liked the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer-so, yeah, i don't own the power rangers, if you hadn't guessed that already.**

**Chapter Fifteen-A Day for Fun**

As soon as Ann walked back into the main room, she looked back at Ted (whose hand she was still holding), and smiled at him. Then she caught site of her older brother, and immediately let go of Ted's hand and ran over to him.

"Ahh!" David yelled, as Ann jumped on him from behind, and hugged him. "God Ann stop trying to kill me."

"Thanks David."

"For what? Letting you strangle me?"

"No." Ann said, laughing. "Thanks for just being there."

"Uh, no problem." He looked very confused.

"God, you have a thick skull." Ann said, shaking her head at her brother's expression. "Thank you for helping me back there, and you know when else."

"Oh, that." David said, now with an understanding look on his face. "Well, what are older brothers for?"

"It's fun to use older brother's as punching bags." Jason said, walking over to his two siblings.

"No, that's what you use little brother's for." David said, walking towards his younger brother.

"Get away from me!" Jason yelled, running away as his brother started chasing him. "Ahh, somebody help me!"

"No thanks." Ann said. "And Jason, you scream like a girl."

"I do not!" Jason said still trying to avoid his brother.

"Yes, you do." Kimmie said, from where she stood on the other side of the room, with Kaylie. Jason tried to stick his tongue out at her, but that was way too much multi-tasking for him. He tripped over his own shoelaces, which he had been too lazy to tie, then fell flat on his face. He wasn't hurt, but David caught up to him, and sat on his legs.

"So, you wanna see how fun it is to be my punching bag?"

"No. Come on David." Jason said pleadingly. "You know I was just joking, right? I mean come on, I would never use you as a punching bag."

"You know Jason." Kimmie said, as she and Kaylie walked over. "I really don't think David got the message."

"She's right." David confirmed. "And as Ann already pointed out to me, I have a very thick skull."

"Hey guys." Kim said, walking into the room. She didn't seem to think anything was odd about Jason being face down on the ground, with his brother sitting on his legs, and two of the girl's just standing over them, talking. "I thought maybe we could all do something together today."

"Ooh, can we go to the mall?" Kimmie and Kaylie said together, immediately.

"That is an excellent idea." Kim said. "I knew I like you guys for a reason. The mall it is then. Oh, and guys we can also go see a movie or something while we're there, since I know how much you really want to go shopping with a bunch of girls."

"I don't care what we do." Jason said. "As long as it involves David getting off of me. You know David, you aren't exactly what I would call light anymore."

"Are you sure?" David said, still sitting on his brother's legs. Jason gasped.

"David, get off of him." Kim said.

David looked dejectedly at his mother. "Oh, alright."

"This is going to be so much fun." Jason said. "No matter what, David will have to do what you say, cuz you're our mom."

"You have to do what she says too." David said.

"So, I'm not the one who sits on people's legs just for fun."

"Oh, stop arguing you two." Ann said.

"This is what I have to look forward to?" Kim asked the room at large. Kaylie and Kimmie nodded their heads.

"Just wait until you meet Willie and Zachary too." Kaylie said. "It gets worse."

"The first thing I'm gonna do when I get back, is kill Tommy." Kim said. "There is no way I'm gonna have five kids."

"Mom!" Jason said, shocked. "Don't you like me? Don't you want me?"

"Who would like you?" Ann asked. Jason looked pleadingly at his mother.

"I'm just kidding Jason. Of course I like you, and I want you. I'm sure you were an adorable baby."

Jason blushed scarlet. Kimmie laughed. "You should see the pictures."

"I'll take them. Then I'll show all of them to you." Kim said conspiratorially to the girl.

"You will." Kimmie confirmed.

"No, don't you dare." Jason said.

"Oh come on Jason. I've seen them, you didn't have a problem with that." Ann said.

Jason muttered something under his breath about Ann being his sister, and her seeing him as a baby anyway.

"What was that?" David asked. "We didn't quite catch that. Why is it that you only have a problem with Kimmie seeing your baby pictures?"

Jason blushed scarlet again, and this time, so did Kimmie. Kim broke the silence. "So, where exactly are we gonna go? I went into town yesterday, and nothing seems to have really changed. Ted, you live there, and I don't know how often the rest of you go there. I don't really even know where any of you live."

"I live in Reefside." Kimmie said.

"Reefside." Kaylie said. "Next door to Kimmie."

"I actually live across the street from Zack and Aisha." Ted said.

"We, live in the middle of nowhere." Ann said, indicating herself and her brothers.

"The middle of nowhere." Kim repeated slowly. "Well, that will be interesting."

"Trust me." David said. "You'll love it."

"So." Kaylie said. "Where are we gonna go? I liked the mall suggestion."

"NO!" The boys all shouted at once.

"We absolutely refuse to go there. Especially with you people." David said, indicating himself and the two other guys standing beside him.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." Kim said. "I've always prided myself on my shopping skills."

"Shopping skills?" Ted said incredulously. "What, is shopping a sport or something?"

"I wish." Kim and Ann said together.

"Like mother, like daughter." Jason said darkly. "The two of you have scarred me for life."

Kimmie giggled behind her hand.

"I say we go to a movie." Ted said. "It's something we can all do."

"I'm with Ted on that one." David said quickly.

"Me too." Jason said.

"I guess." Kaylie said.

"Why not?" Kimmie said.

"Because we could go shopping." Ann answered. "But I'm in anyway."

"Then a movie it is." Kim said. "Zordon and Alpha are working on the zords right now, but I told him I was gonna do something with you guys today. Let's go."

So the seven of them, with Kim holding Ann's arm, stood in a line and teleported to the outskirts of Angel Grove. When they got there, they saw that there was barely any evidence of the attack from earlier. It might have been twenty years since the last monster sighting in Angel Grove, but the people were still prepared to clean up the mess they usually left behind.

"So," Ann said, "Where is the theater?"

"That way." Kim and Ted said pointing in the same directions. Ted laughed.

"I guess you were right when you said not much had changed." Kim laughed too.

So the group walked in the direction the two had been pointing in. They were silent for a while, looking around at everything they passed. Five of the seven of them having never lived there, and not visiting all that often, and Kim not having seen very much the day before. She missed this town so much. As much as it had remained unchanged, it was still different.

As for Ted, he was staring, as inconspicuously as possible, at Ann. Did she really kiss me? I guess David and Jason were right then. But seriously, did she really kiss me? She did, that's not something I think I would imagine, but did she mean it?

Meanwhile, Ann was thinking just about the same thing. I can't believe I kissed him. But what if he doesn't like me like that? I will be even more embarrassed than I was before. And that was really embarrassing, but at least I didn't kiss him in front of everyone. But he'll probably tell David and Jason anyway. They are like all best friends. I hope he does like me though, cuz I really like him.

"Here it is guys." Kim called, over her shoulder. Everyone seemed to be looking at the scenery, but Ted was staring at Ann, and you could tell Ann wasn't really paying attention to anything. "Hello? Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Kaylie said. "It's just that the only times I've ever been to Angel Grove, we never really saw anything. Everything is so interesting here. And there is so much stuff about the power rangers."

Kim smiled. "They just had a statue dedicated a couple years ago. That was the last time I saw Billy."

"Uh, yeah, mom?" Ann said. "That happened more like twenty years ago. But we all know what you mean. It _was_ dedicated in 2001."

"So, what movie are we gonna see?" Ted asked.

"I don't really feel like movie anymore." Kimmie said. "Isn't there a park somewhere? We could go there."

"That sounds like fun." Kaylie said. "Hey Ted, do you think your parents are home right now?"

"They aren't. Dad had to work, and mom decided to go in to work today too, cuz I wasn't gonna be home. And Teresa is at her friend's house for the day. Why?"

"We could have a picnic, and we could get food and stuff from your house." Kaylie said. "But no one is supposed to see Kim. Do you think it would work?"

"It's a good idea." David said. "No one would notice Kim. It's not like she's an alien or anything."

"Oh, thanks."

"Nothing personal. Besides I said you _weren't_ an alien. You should take that as a compliment."

"We should do it." Ann interrupted. "How far away is your house from here Ted?"

"Just a couple of blocks. Come on, let's go."

So, with the change of plans the seven of them changed directions to Ted's house. When they got there, Ted unlocked the door, and let them in after quickly making sure his parents and sister really weren't home. The girls immediately went into the kitchen, because they didn't trust the boys to get the food. David turned to Ted.

"So, what's up with Ann? She seemed fine after she woke up. Did she like forget everything, because before she refused to even look at us."

"She woke up, we talked." Ted said. "And she sorta kissed me."

"You just talked-. Wait a minute! She kissed you?" Jason said, loudly, but hopefully not loud enough for the girls to here him in the kitchen. Ted nodded, David smirked.

"See,_ told_ you she liked you. And you didn't believe me. You people should learn to trust my judgement. I mean, have you seen the way Jason and Kimmie have been flirting with each other all day?_ I_ am a matchmaker." David declared.

"No offense bro." Jason said. "But isn't that a woman's job?"

"Shut up." David responded.

"Dude, he's right."

"So? You kissed my sister, and he's been flirting with Kimmie. I was right all along."

"She kissed me."

"Same thing."

"You are so lucky Willie isn't here." Jason said. "If he had heard you say that, he would have given you a very in-depth explanation of why those two things are not the same thing. You, probably all of us, would have been bored out of our minds."

David ignored his brother. "So, what happened after she kissed you?"

"Nothing. We went back to where everyone else was."

"You mean you didn't kiss her back?" David said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Are you saying you would have kissed your sister?"

"Ok, that is an image that I did not just need to see." Jason said.

"What was?" A voice said from the doorway. It was Ann. The girls were done in the kitchen.

"Nothing." The boys said quickly.

"Whatever. We're ready to go."

Ted quickly ran into the garage and grabbed a basketball before they left. When they got to the park, they found it empty except for a woman with two kids at the playground equipment. Her two daughters were playing on the monkey bars. The group went a little way away from them, but still near enough so that the boys could play basketball. Kim didn't want to go so far away that they would be across the park from one another.

They spread a blanket out underneath a tree and sat down. One of the girls at the park gave a shout, and they all looked over at her.

"Oh no." Ann said softly. "That can't be…"

"Who is it?" Kim asked, then, "Oh man. There are plenty of other parks around here you know. She had to choose this one. I have to go. I'll be back as soon as she leaves."

"What _are_ you people talking about?" Jason asked.

"_Why_?" Ann said exasperatedly. "_Why_ don't you have blonde hair? You should, you know."

"What?"

"Hey guys!" The little girl from the park had run over.

"Hi Mimi." Ann said. Jason gasped.

"Mimi Taylor! What are you doing?" The girl's mother had just noticed her daughter was no longer on the monkey bars.

"Mom! Come here! Look who I found!" Mimi's mother walked over.

"Hi Aunt Aisha." Ann said.

"Ann Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see Ted for the day." Kimmie said quickly. "We didn't think we'd see you here."

"Well it's nice to see all of you." Aisha said with a smile on her face. "But where are Willie and Zachary? Didn't they come too?"

"Uh no." Jason said slowly. "They uh, they had to uh…"

"Willie had summer school and Zachary had soccer camp." Ann answered, thankful that she had remembered what her mother had been saying the night before at dinner.

"Willie had to go to summer school?" Aisha asked. "Are you sure we are talking about the same person? The same Willie Oliver who could be Billy's own son."

"I'm glad he's not." Kimmie muttered. Aisha laughed.

"He isn't _attending_ summer school." Ann explained. "He's _teaching_ summer school."

"That boy needs a life."

"You're telling me." Jason said. "Some people actually mistake me for him. Is that not ridiculous? I mean come on, who couldn't tell the difference between me and my identical triplet brothers?"

"Gee I wonder how people could mistake you for someone who, as you already pointed out, is identical to you?" Ann said sarcastically.

"Well, it was nice to see you guys. I should go back now. I left Andrea on the monkey bars."

"By Aisha, bye Mimi. Tell Uncle Zack and Eric that we said hi, and Andrea too."

"Ok. I'll see you guys around." Aisha took her older daughter's hand and led her back to the playground equipment.

"That was close. Is Kim coming back?" David said.

"Yeah, here she comes now." Kaylie said, pointing behind him.

"Jeez. There are way more interesting parks in other places in this town." Kim said. "She just had to choose this one, didn't she?"

"She loves this park." Ann said. "It's where Uncle Zack proposed to her. And they had their wedding here."

"In the park?" Kim asked amazed. Ann nodded.

"It was a beautiful day. You were the maid of honor. Kimmie and Kaylie were the flower girls."

"I still say I should have been the ring bearer." Jason said in a disgruntled voice.

"Oh, grow up!" Kimmie said. "Willie made a way better ring bearer."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Besides I thought you refused to be the ring bearer. Something about being too shy to go up there in front of everyone? Zachary had a broken leg and he couldn't do it."

"Ok, you made your point. You can stop talking now." Jason said.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked. "You don't seem as eager to hear Kimmie talk when she's saying things that you don't want other people to hear."

"What is it with you people?" Kim asked suddenly. "Why do you always argue with each other?"

"That's what happens when I have four brothers and no sisters." Ann said. "But don't worry, we don't usually argue this much. It's really Willie and Jason you have to worry about."

"Hey!"

"What? I think it's best to tell her the truth now, so she doesn't have to waste years of her life trying to figure out which of her kids get along well with each other."

"How thoughtful of you." Jason said dryly.

"I know, it was." Ann said. "Don't you think so David?"

"What? Oh yeah. So thoughtful."

"I can't wait to meet you people." Kim said.

"That sounds kind of weird when you say it like that." Kimmie said.

"I agree-." Jason started to say.

"Of course you do." Ann said smirking, and cutting her brother off. "It's Kimmie."

"As I was saying, I agree, cuz you've already met me."

"Do you realize how much like Willie you just sounded, Jason?" Kaylie asked.

"You'd be the expert on that, wouldn't you?"

"Gosh! You people argue too much." Kim said suddenly. "We are here to have fun. Since none of you can agree to behave like normal people, because normal people don't argue with each other for a living, then you are gonna do what I say."

"Now that, is more like your mother." Ted said under his breath to David.

"Kimmie, Jason, David, and Kaylie, go play basketball. Ann and Ted go take a walk around the park or something. The two of you need to talk."

"About what?"

"I think you know."

"What if I don't?"

"Then you should be the one with the blonde hair, not Jason."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Shut up Jason."

"You two- walk. You four- basketball. Now."

"Aye, aye captain."

**a/n- sorry about last chapter. i said kaylie was purple, but she's really yellow, thanks for catching that one. kimmie is really the one who is purple.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer-Ownership of the power rangers does not exist here**

**Chapter Sixteen-Conversations**

As everyone else headed off towards the basketball court, Ann and Ted started walking around the park. They weren't really heading in any particular direction. They were silent for a while, but Kim seemed to have very good eyesight, because she started yelling across a baseball field that she couldn't see their lips moving. It made Ann and Ted laugh.

"So." Ted said. "I really don't know what to say."

"Me either." Ann admitted.

"That has to be a first. You don't know what to say?"

"Oh be quiet. You don't know what to say either."

They had been walking around for some time, and by now, they were standing right beside Angel Grove Lake. Ted turned and faced Ann.

"Ann. I think I know what to say now."

"What?"

"I just wanted you to know that I really, really like you Ann."

Ann smiled. Ted couldn't help but think that she looked really pretty right now. She had a wonderful smile, and the breeze was gently blowing her hair, but not in her face, as she stood with her back to the lake.

"Ted, I really like you too." Ann couldn't find the right word for Ted's expression. He didn't exactly looked shocked, but he didn't really look calm either. He looked like that was what he had wanted to hear, but he didn't want to get his hopes up that she was going to say that.

Then Ted smiled, all of his worries forgotten, he was just happy that Ann liked him back. Ted leaned over and kissed Ann. When they broke apart, Ann just leaned in and hugged him, and they stood like that for some time.

**Everyone else at about the same time**

"What was the point of sending them wherever it is they are going?" Jason asked. "I mean, did you have a purpose for sending them on this random walk through the park, or did you really get mad at us for arguing?"

"Of course I'm not mad." Kim said. "I just used that as an excuse to get the two of them to talk to each other."

"Why would they need to talk to each other?" Kaylie asked.

"Oh, just because Ann kissed Ted." Jason said.

"She _what_?" Kimmie said. "When?"

"Right before they came back after Ann woke up." David said.

"Then Ted told me that he liked Ann." Kim said. "And Ann had already told me that she liked him. So, I decided to use the leverage I had, being your mother and all. So, right now, they are probably walking around somewhere declaring their undying love for each other."

"How did you think of this?" Kimmie asked amazed.

"My friends id the exact same thing to me." Kim said. She continued when she saw the confused looks on everyone's faces. "Oh, come on, don't tell me none of you ever heard this story."

"Ok, we won't."

"This is gonna be a long story."

**Flashback-Twenty years ago-dedication of power rangers memorial in Angel Grove**

"Oh, come one Kim. You know you want to go."

"But what if _he's_ there?"

"Get over it girl. You should tell him the truth. I've been saying that all along."

"I don't know."

"Go for it."

"Fine, I'll go."

"You rock girl!"

"Trini! Get off, you're strangling me!"

"Oh, sorry."

**Later after the ceremony**

"I have a brilliant plan." Jason told all of the original power rangers. "We get them to side up against us, and then have them go off somewhere on their own, where they will declare their undying love for each other."

"That is the stupidest plan that I have ever heard." Trini said.

"Oh yeah? You got something better?" Jason challenged. "You never said that about my plans when we were the rangers."

"That was because you were the leader and I had to listen to you. And no, I don't have a better plan. Although any plan would be better than yours."

"I'm touched." Jason said, putting his hand over his heart. "So, we go for it?"

"What do we have to do?" Billy questioned.

"Uh, I have no idea."

"_That_ is a brillian plan Jason." Trini commented.

"I'm with her on that one." Zack said. "Besides what could we do right now that would make them 'declare their undying love for each other'?"

"_What_ are you talking about?" A voice said from behind them.

"Aisha!" Billy exclaimed. "Rocky, Adam! When did you guys get here?"

"We came for the ceremony." Aisha said. "And who is declaring their undying love for each other?"

"No one." Jason said. "Yet."

"Oh, I see now." Aisha said looking where Jason was looking. At Tommy and Kim sitting together awkwardly on the blanket. "Leave this one to me and Trini. You coming girl?"

"You bet."

Together the two former yellow rangers walked over to their two friends, and started talking to them. Whatever they were saying, they were very serious. Kim's eyes went wide and it looked like the two women were ordering them to do something. Kim and Tommy got up very quickly and walked away from the two women looking very afraid. Trini and Aisha walked back over to the other guys, who looked impressed.

"What did you just do?" Rocky asked.

"We told them that unless they at least tried to talk to each other then we wouldn't lock them up in a room together for the next five years." Aisha said in a nonchalant voice, as if she did this every day. The guys just stared at her.

"Remind me to never mess with a yellow, ever." Adam said to Rocky, who nodded his head in silent agreement.

About ten minutes later, Tommy and Kim could be seen walking back towards their friends, and they were holding hands.

"You guys are good." Zack said under his breath.

"Never mess with a yellow." Aisha said.

"Hey guys." Kim said softly as she and Tommy walked up.

"Hey yourself." Trini said. "So what's up with you two?"

"Nothin'."

"Right." Jason said, while rolling is eyes. "That's what they all say."

**End Flashback**

"Uh, mom, do I really want to know what you left out of that story?" Jason asked seriously.

"Probably not."

"Ok, then please, don't tell me."

"What do you think they are doing?" Kimmie asked. "They've been gone for years."

"Who knows?" Kim said.

"Personally, I'd rather not know." Jason said, shuddering.

"Oh my gosh." Kaylie said suddenly.

"What is it?"

Kaylie pointed to the bit of the lake you could see through the trees. Or at least the spot where you used to be able to see the lake.

"I thought I said I didn't want to know." Jason said. "Seriously, she's my sister. That's just gross."

"What? She's just kissing a guy." Kim pointed out. "And it's just Ted. From what I've gathered, you've known him practically his whole life."

"So? That just makes it even grosser."

"You are so immature." Kimmie said.

"Am not."

"Wanna bet?"

"I have an idea." Kim said. Interrupting their discussion that was about to turn into a huge argument. "How about you guys tell me about Ted. All I know is that he was adopted by Adam and Tanya."

"I can tell you that." David said. "I remember it best, because I was older than they were when it happened.

"Adam and Tanya had been married for over seven years, and they weren't having any luck with having kids. They went to every doctor imaginable and they all said the same thing. That there was nothing wrong and those kinds of things just took time. You were there for Tanya a lot mom. You still had your studio in Angel Grove then, and you went to visit her every day, because she was getting really depressed about not being able to have any kids.

"Well, one day, you were walking up to their house, when you saw a little boy lying down, hidden in the bushes. You got Adam and Tanya right away, and they didn't know who he was. When he woke up, the only thing he could tell you was that his name was Theodore and he was four years old. Tanya fell in love with him immediately, and started calling him Ted, which he seemed to like. They knew they had to bring him to the police, but his parents couldn't be found. And there weren't any missing children that fit his description.

"By that time, Ted loved living with Adam and Tanya, because the police had let him stay there. They had thought it would be better for him if he didn't have to go stay with another new family. So, when nothing more could be done about Ted's situation, Adam and Tanya adopted him. They were a very happy family, Adam and Tanya loved him like he was their real son, and none of that changed, when Teresa was born four years later. Ted was so proud of his baby sister. Adam and Tanya were secretly very pleased that the two of them got along so well. His sister knows that he technically isn't her real brother, but she loves him so much. Ted told me that he was really lucky that Adam and Tanya adopted him. He knows that even though they have Teresa now, they won't get rid of him."

"Wow." Kim said. "That is a pretty amazing story."

"I know." Kaylie agreed. "I never really knew all that. I barely remember _not_ having Ted. I was only about two when they first took him in, and I guess I've just always accepted him without realizing that he really looks nothing like his parents."

"You can say that again." Kimmie said. "Ted looks Italian, and Adam is oriental and Tanya is African."

"They make a nice family though." Jason said. "I don't think Teresa really even knows that her brother is adopted. I mean, she's old enough to understand and all, but still…"

"I know what you mean." Kimmie said.

"Ok, everyone get up right now." Kim said suddenly. The three kids/ one teenager looked at her. "Come on, get up, look like you haven't been gossiping about Ted's family history, or watching their little make out session. Pretend like you've been playing basketball."

Everyone hurriedly ran out onto the court, just as Ted and Ann walked out from the trees, holding hands. Kim shot them a quick glance and smiled, remembering her and Tommy exactly the same way, before getting into the game.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Ann asked Ted softly.

Ted smiled at her. "I think we should surprise them. Or maybe torture them. What sounds like more fun?"

"Torture. But we should totally surprise them."

"Good idea." Ted let go of Ann's hand, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have an idea." Ann said suddenly, stopping just a few yards away from the edge of the basketball court. "Let's act like we're really mad at each other and see what they do."

"Ok."

The walked the last few feet, but now they were purposely not looking at each other, and trying very hard not to laugh as they glared at the ground.

"Hey you two!" Jason called. "So, what happened on your walk?"

Ann looked up, glaring at her brother, who looked very surprised. "If you really want to know, Ted was being a jerk."

"I was not." Ted protested.

"Yes you were." Ann argued. "You kept going on about how good you think you are in, uh, basketball. And the truth is, that you're terrible! Why don't you just face the facts?"

"What facts? I am not terrible at basketball. If you want to talk about being terrible at something, you should watch yourself do martial arts. You are the worst student I have ever seen. Uncle Rocky could have done better after he hurt his neck!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

Everyone just stared at the two teenagers who they had just seen kissing by the lake. It was Jason who spoke first.

"What the heck is wrong with the two of you? We just saw you kissing by the lake, and now you're down each other's throats because of sports?"

"What are you talking about?" Ann and Ted said at the same time. They were a little worried. How did they know?

"You must be crazy." Ann said.

"I agree."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion Ted."

"Well I was giving it."

"And why, might I ask, am I crazy?" Jason interrupted.

"You must be crazy." Ann repeated. "If you think I would kiss big head boy over there."

"I don't think, I know."

"What has gotten into the two of you?" Kim said suddenly. "You were fine when you left fifteen minutes ago. What happened that you now want to start world war three?"

Ann smiled sweetly. "I want to start world war three because I think it would help Ted deflate his head a bit."

"My head doesn't need to be deflated."

"Yeah, it does."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does to-."

"ENOUGH!"

"Woah, mom calm down."

"Uh, yeah, that kinda wasn't me Ann." Kim said. "It was Kimmie."

Everyone stared at Kimmie. They knew she was really loyal to her friends, but they had never seen her really mad before.

"Both of you sit down." Ted and Ann obeyed the younger girl without question. Unfortunately for them, the only place available to sit down was one bench, and they had temporarily for gotten about their 'argument', and sat next to each other.

"OK, let's start right at the beginning. But before we do that, what is so wrong with the two of you that you can't bear to look at each other, but you have no problem sitting next to each other on a very small park bench?"

Ann and Ted glanced at each other quickly. "Uh, that's a really good question Kimmie. Did I ever tell you that I really like your hair?"

"I'm waiting." Ted glanced at Ann and she nodded.

"Yeah, um, about that argument. We were kind of faking it."

"You were what?" Kaylie said.

"We were faking it." Ann repeated.

"Faking it?" Kimmie repeated. Kim smiled, she knew what was going on here, but she kept it to herself.

"Yeah, faking it." Ted confirmed.

"Care to elaborate?" David said. "Cuz that argument looked pretty real to me."

"That's because you are a boy and oblivious to little things like people arguing with each other in the middle of a park."

"I'm still waiting."

"Jeez Kimmie. It's not that big of a deal."

"Then you should be able to tell me."

"Fine." Ann said. "Ted we have to tell them."

"Whatever."

"We're engaged."

"You're what?!"

**a/n-nothing like a good cliffhanger.**


	18. Chapter 17

**a/n- so now you get to see if ann was being serious.**

**disclaimer-i do not own the power rangers**

**Chapter Seventeen-Crystal**

Everyone's jaws dropped, including Ted's, but not Kim's, who was still smiling to herself. Ann reminded her so much of Jason. Jason Scott that is, the jokester. Or maybe that was Rocky, it was so hard to remember right now.

"Did they just say what I think they just said?"

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Are you sure you aren't the one who I crazy?"

"Don't you think you should have asked me first?"

The last comment from Ted made Ann start laughing. "You guys are so gullible. We aren't engaged, it is illegal, and you are still crazy Jason."

"I am so gonna kill you Ann Trinity Oliver." David said, advancing on his twin. Ann shrieked, leaping off the bench, and running away.

"Ahh! Help I'm being chased by a crazed murderer."

"Be quiet Ann, you can't say that in a public park." But it didn't really matter because there was no one else there.

David quickly caught up with his sister and tackled her. Then he proceeded to tickling her, she was screaming with laughter.

"David! Come on David, stop!"

"Never!"

"Ahh, help. I'm being tickled to death." Just then everyone else walked over.

"Uh, yeah David, I was um, really not serious when I said Ann was really bad at martial arts. She is better than Uncle Rocky was before he hurt his neck." Ted said.

"You're telling me this now?" David questioned as Ann suddenly remembered this and kicked her brother off of her.

"You are so dead David- hey David, what's your middle name?" Ann said, pinning her brother to the ground. He started cracking up.

"What's so funny?"

"You just said you were gonna kill me, but you aren't because you can't remember what my middle name is?"

"Ha, ha. That's so funny. Spit it out, what's your middle name?"

David didn't answer, he was too busy laughing his head off. Ann turned to everyone else.

"Does anyone know what his middle name is?"

Everyone shook their heads no. Ann rolled her eyes. "Come on people. It's not that hard of a thing to remember."

"You forgot."

"Zip it Jason. You're still crazy."

"Oh man."

"Give it up fly boy. What's your middle name?"

"Fly boy? Where did that come from?"

"Eagle's fly." Jason said.

"Not working, Jason."

"When won't I be crazy?"

"Never." Then, "HA!"

"What?"

"HA! It's Jason!"

"What about me?"

"Not you. Your middle name is Jason."

"Jeez, you take the fun out of everything. How did you guess it?"

"I remembered."

_Flashback_

"_We are going to play a game. When I ask you a question, you have to tell me the answer, ok?"_

"_Ok mommy." Came the sleepy reply._

"_You've got to stay awake now. Ok, we'll start with an easy one. What is your name?"_

_"Ann Trinity Oliver-Hart."_

_"David Jason Oliver-Hart."_

_End Flashback_

"I think this has already been mentioned, but how on earth do you remember that?" David said. "I don't."

"Girls are smarter than boys." Kimmie said. Ted, David, and Jason glared at her. Kim, Kaylie, and Ann laughed at the boys. "What? Everyone knows that. Everyone expect for idiotic boys accept it too. So, it stands to reason that if girls are smarter, then they would also have larger memory spans."

"You really are Billy's daughter." Kim said.

"I totally agree with Kimmie." Kaylie said. "And I guess Kim too."

"Guys." Ann said gently, as if she were speaking to an over-emotional two-year old. "It's ok to admit that you know you are idiots. I mean, we all already know that."

"She's right you know."

Everyone turned around. There was a totally random girl, dressed all in white, standing there.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." The girl said getting up. She had been sitting on the other side of the tree they were by. "By the way, the name's Crystal."

"Um, hi Crystal." Ann said. "I'm Ann. This is Ted, Jason, and my, oh so wonderful twin brother, David. And that's Kimmie, Kaylie and Kim."

"Hi." Crystal said to the group at large. "Uh, if you don't mind my asking, why are you sitting on top of David?"

"Oh that." Ann said, realizing she was still on top of her brother. "I was just attempting to kill him."

"That explains a lot. So, why is he still alive?" David started cracking up again. Ann smacked him on the head, but he answered for her.

"She couldn't remember my middle name." And he started laughing again. Crystal smiled.

"So, are you guys from around here? I've never seen you before."

"I live here." Ted said.

"I grew up here." Kim said.

"The rest of us live in Reefside." Kaylie said.

"Reefside? Never heard of it. Wait, yes I have. That's where the last team of power rangers was sighted. Wasn't it?"

"Um, yeah." Jason said uncomfortably.

"So, how old are you?" Ted asked curiously, trying to change the subct.

"I'm sixteen. I actually just moved here about a month ago. I'll be going to Angel Grove High School."

"Really? I'll be a junior there, this year."

"Me too. Well, you guys should get back to, uh, whatever it was that you were doing."

"You can stay if you really want."

"Thanks, but my sister will get really mad if I'm not home soon. I didn't exactly tell her where I was going."

"What about your parents?"

"They're dead."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's ok. You didn't know. Besides I don't really remember them that much, but my sister keeps saying that I'm nothing like them, and she is like 100 like them. Which makes me really glad we aren't anything alike, because my sister is a total witch."

"No way." David said. "Mine is too."

Ann glared at the boy she was still on top of.

"It was nice meeting all of you." Crystal said.

"It was nice meeting you too, Crystal." Kaylie said.

With a wave, Crystal turned and ran off. And Ann finally got off of David.

"Jeez, you couldn't have done that sooner? Now she's gonna think we're weird."

"Hate to break it to you bro, but we are weird. And why do you care so much?"

"I-I, uh, I don't care that much." David stuttered.

"Sure you don't." Ann said, rolling her eyes at him.

"I am never gonna survive, raising five kids. And I've only met three of them so far." Km said to no one in particular.

"Shouldn't we be going too?" Kimmie asked. "We've been here all afternoon. If we don't get home soon, our parents will be really worried."

"No." Jason said. "Your parents will be really worried, my parents will be freaked out. I wouldn't be surprised if I got home and my mother had a heart attack."

"Hey!" Kim said.

"Just kidding. But seriously mom, do you think that in the future you could lay off us just a bit?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On what I say when you ask me."

"I am not asking you."

"Well then, I'm not gonna lay off."

Laughing at the downcast look on Jason's face, Ann scanned the area with her communicator to make sure that there was no one there. When she didn't pick up any human readings, the group teleported from the park.

But there was someone watching them as they did that. She wasn't exactly human, so Ann hadn't picked up her presence, plus, her parents had known magic so she had been able to shield herself from the scan. She watched, hidden behind a tree as the seven people teleported out of the park.

"I knew you were the rangers." A soft voice said.

**a/n-once again, there's nothing like a good cliffhanger.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer-you know what goes here by now.**

**Chapter Eighteen-A New Ally**

"Welcome back rangers, and Kim. Did you enjoy your day?" Zordon asked as the seven people appeared from the park. Everyone glanced at Ann and Ted quickly. It was Ann who spoke.

"Oh, yeah. We had tons of fun. And we met Aisha there."

"Don't worry, I left when she came over." Kim said quickly.

Zordon had been opening his mouth to say something, but he shut it as she spoke, and smiled at her.

"Yeah, and we met this girl." David said.

"Now, _why_ would you bring that up?" Ann asked her brother.

"He asked what we did."

"No he didn't." Jason said, catching on to what his sister was implying.

"Whatever."

Suddenly the alarms from that morning went off. Alpha rushed off to the computer. "A monster has been sighted in the residential area of Reefside at- oh no."

"Where is it Alpha?" Zordon asked quickly.

"-At the home of Jason and Katherine Scott." Kaylie's eyes went wide, as Alpha finished speaking.

Zordon glanced at Kaylie before speaking. "Hurry. Morph and go. They might have been power rangers once, but they won't be able to hold the monster off for long, even if Katherine does have her zeonizers."

"Her _what_?"

"Not important now." Ann said quickly. "We need to go now.

"Ninjetti! The Dove!"

"The Crow!"

"The Eagle!"

"The Rabbit!"

"The Lion!"

"The Tiger!"

The six rangers teleported to Kaylie's home, at the same time someone was teleported from the moon to a distant planet. **(a/n the next two events mentioned will take place at the same time.)**

**Scott Residence**

"Oh, my god." Kaylie said softly as they appeared in front of her home. The door had been blasted off its frame.

"Come on." Ann said quickly.

They ran into the house, to find the inside looking far worse than the outside had. Someone had definitely put up a fight there.

"Jason? Kat? Thomas? Is anyone here?" They called through the house. No one could be found, human or monster. Then they heard a door creak open, slowly. Jason's head poked through it. It was a small room under the stairs, that blended in perfectly with the rest of the wall. Kaylie rushed forward, not caring that she would be blowing her cover.

"Dad! You're okay. Where's Thomas and mom?" Jason hugged his daughter.

"Kaylie, you're here. Thomas is right here with me, but your mom, they took her."

"Who?" Ann said quickly. "Who took her?"

"Some monster. I don't know who it was. He looked like a warrior."

"Haxel." Ann muttered. "But why did they want Aunt Kat?"

"No idea. Barely paid attention to me. Kat had a bad feeling this morning, so she took out her zeonizers, and was keeping them with her just in case. When the door blew in, she morphed, but they still got her. I left for a second to make sure Thomas was safe in here, but when I came back, they were just gone."

"Again with the zeonizers." Jason said. "What the heck are those?"

"You watched the documentary." David pointed out. "Why don't you know?"

"Kat was Zeo Ranger I, pink." Jason explained to the other rangers. Ann and David nodded that they already knew that.

"Mom was a ranger?"

"Yeah." Jason said. "So was I, original red. In fact, all of your parents were rangers at one time or another."

"All of them?" Ted questioned.

"Yeah." Jason said. "Let's see, Adam replaced Zack after me, Trini and Zack left for the peace conference. Aisha replaced Trini, and I was replaced by Rocky. Tommy and Kim were original white & green and pink. Billy was original blue. Tanya replaced Aisha after she moved to Africa. And Kat replaced Kim after she left for the Pan Global Games in Florida."

"That's a lot of replacements." Kimmie commented.

Jason nodded his agreement and continued. "When I left, Rocky became the red mighty morphin' and later the red Ninjetti. Aisha was the same except yellow. Almost the same with Adam, except he was black on mighty morphin' and Ninjetti, then he became green Zeo and turbo. Tommy was originally the evil green, but he became good, and then he lost his green powers, and Zordon made him the white powers. Kim was pink mighty morphin' and pink Ninjetti. Kat replaced her as the pink Ninjetti, and became Zeo pink, and then pink turbo. Tanya was yellow Zeo and turbo."

"That's way to many teams to keep track of." Ted said.

"Oh, and I forgot, Tommy was red turbo, and eventually black dino thunder. And I guess I should mention that he was white Ninjetti as well as morphin'."

"I think I'm getting a migrain."

Suddenly Ann's communicator went off. "What is it?"

"I am sending you to the home of Conner and Kira McKnight, they are under attack."

"Not Conner and Kira too. Will you be alright Uncle Jason?" Ann said.

"I'll be fine, now go. You're needed."

With a quick nod, they were gone.

**The Planet Phaedos**

"You have been chosen to become the white Ninjetti ranger." Dulcea explained to the girl in front of her. "You will have the power of the phoenix. Use it well. When you return do not make your identity known to the other's immediately, but help them when it is needed."

The person in front of Dulcea nodded her head in acknowledgement, and then she was gone.

Dulcea sighed. "I will trust your judgement Zordon, but I do not trust her."

"Thank you Dulcea. I know."

**a/n-yay, new character**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer-If i told you that i owned the power rangers, would i be arrested?**

**Chapter Nineteen-Ninjetti Problems**

At Conner and Kira's house they found much the same as before, except now there was no one there. After they had gone through the whole first floor, Ann heard something upstairs. It sounded like a crying baby.

"Oh no, Alex." And she ran up the stairs, closely followed by everyone else. "Oh man, which room is his?"

"Try that one." David said pointing at a closed door. "The crying seems to be coming from there."

Ann cautiously opened the door to find the nursery. Alex was lying in his crib, wailing. Ann quickly de-morphed, and picked him up.

"Shh, it's ok Alex. You'll be fine." To everyone else she said, "What do we do? Someone came and took Conner and Kira too, and we can't just leave him here by himself."

"Let's take him to mom." David suggested. "She's had five kids, she'll know what to do."

"Good idea." Kaylie said. "But is it alright if I go home instead? I want to check on my dad and brother."

"That's fine." Ann said. "David, Kimmie, grab some of Alex's clothes and put them in his diaper bag over there. And make sure he has plenty of food and diapers in there. I have a feeling he'll be with us for a while. Ted and Jason go search the rest of the upstairs, just in case. I think I saw some keys downstairs. I'll go find out if they are for the car."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement to their assignments and Kaylie teleported back to her home, still morphed. David and Kimmie started grabbing things from around the room, while Ted and Jason were opening doors at random, and while Ann went back downstairs to get the keys she had seen before.

"I hope these are your daddy's car keys." Ann said to the baby. She went out to the car and found that the keys in her hand unlocked it. There was a car seat in the back, and she quickly put Alex in there and buckled him. "I'll be right back Alex. I'll get you a snack."

Ann hurried back into the house and found David and Kimmie coming down with a loaded diaper bag.

"Take that out to the car, and get ready to leave." Ann said quickly. "And make sure you de-morph before you go out there. I'll go get the other two."

Ann called up the stairs. "Ted, Jason! Get down here. We're leaving now!"

"Fine, we're coming." Came the reply. The two boys came down the stairs.

"You don't need to stay morphed now. And it would be better if the neighbor's didn't see the power rangers walking out of the house too."

"Yeah, right." Jason said.

"We didn't find anything." Ted told her after they had powered down. "And it didn't look like anything had been disturbed either. My guess is that whoever took them either didn't want Alex or just didn't know he exists."

Jason nodded his agreement.

"That makes sense." Ann said. "You can tell everyone else when we get in the car. We should get away from here as soon as possible."

It took Ann about twenty minutes to get to her house from Conner and Kira's. When she pulled up, her dad was out front, and she could tell he was surprised to see her get out of Conner's car.

"Ann, what are you doing driving Conner's car?"

"Look dad, we can't explain out here. And we need to tell mom too."

Ann quickly got Alex out of his seat and motioned for David to get his diaper bag.

"What the-." Tommy started to say.

"Is mom here?" Ann said cutting her dad off.

He nodded. "She's in the kitchen getting dinner started."

Ann led the way into her house.

"Mom?" She called.

"What is it honey?" Kim said coming out of the kitchen. She stopped dead when she saw Alex. "Is that-?"

"Alex McKnight." David finished. "Here's the deal mom, and dad you should probably hear this too. We, uh, went, to Jason and Kat's house, and we found their door blown in. Something attacked them and took Aunt Kat. Uncle Jason managed to hide Thomas, and Kaylie was with us at the time. Kaylie went back there to make sure they're ok now. But then we got a call to go to Conner and Kira's house, and it was basically the same thing, except you could tell the fight at Jason and Kat's house was much worse. But anyway, we don't know what happened to them, and we had to take Alex with us. Oh, and we sorta borrowed Conner's car. Anyway, we need you mom, because you raised five kids, so we were kinda hoping you knew what to do?"

"Of course I'll help David. But did you tell anyone what you found?"

"We didn't have the chance." Ted said. "We got out of there before anything came back."

"That was wise." Tommy said. "But you need to tell _someone_."

Ann and David got the hint. With a small nod from Ann, David went into the living room to call Zordon and Alpha.

"I'll call everyone else." Tommy said. He went over and opened a door in the wall and went into the lair in the basement.

"Here, give me Alex." Kim said walking over to her daughter. Ann gladly put the baby into her mother's arms. "I bet you're hungry, aren't you Alex?"

The baby smiled sweetly at Kim. He liked her smiling face.

"Give me the diaper bag." Kim commanded.

A few minutes later, Tommy came running up the stairs.

"We have a few problems." He said. "I just called the first few teams, and dino thunder, because those are the only teams who really know about the _problem_."

"How do you know?" Ann asked curiously.

"I was part of it last time."

"_Last_ time?"

"Never mind that for now." Kim said. "What is it Tommy?"

"I couldn't get a hold of Rocky, Billy, Aisha, Adam, Trent, or Ethan. Haley said that she just got home and Rocky wasn't there. She said something about visiting her uncle in Angel Grove or something. Trini says she's at work and hasn't talked to Billy since this morning. Zack said something attacked them and took Aisha. Tanya just got home from work and can't find Adam. And Trent and Ethan aren't answering any of my calls."

"What's the connection besides the fact that they are all former power rangers?" Kimmie asked.

"I have no clue." Tommy admitted.

"But I do." Kim said suddenly. "Think about it Tommy. They are all former Ninjetti rangers. Except you can't be a former Ninjetti ranger, because you keep those powers forever. The seven former rangers that are missing are the ones with the active powers."

"But what about the zeo rangers? According to Uncle Jason, Aunt Kat morphed." Ted said.

"I don't know what that's about." Tommy said. "But your explanation makes sense Kim, except for that part. Do you have any ideas what that could be about?"

Kim nodded. "The problem is the same as last time. Who saved us last time?"

Realization dawned on Tommy's face. "The Ninjetti spirits."

"She's back, and this time she made the first move. She took away the only thing that helped us last time."

"Then why hasn't she targeted us or them yet?" Tommy questioned gesturing towards the five people standing in front of them. "And what about all of those kids? Don't they technically possess the spirits as well?"

"She can't possibly know about all of them. She disappeared for fourteen years. In that time, she probably had no way of monitoring what was happening on earth. The only two who were even alive last time were Ann and David. Well technically Ted was too, but that was before he was adopted."

"Hey." Ted said suddenly. "Uncle Jason said something about my dad being a Ninjetti, was he by any chance the frog?"

Tommy and Kim nodded. "Why?"

"When we got our powers, Dulcea said 'that the spirit of the frog claimed me as it's own' or something like that."

"I remember that." David said. "None of us knew what she was talking about."

"I don't think I'll ever understand her." Tommy said. "And I never liked her much."

"That's only because she tripped you with that stick." Kim said laughing.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" Ann asked suddenly. "No one is safe now if she is taking all of these people."

"I don't know what we can do." Kim said. "What did Zordon say David?"

"He said that he wanted all of the family's of the people who are gone to come to the command center. He was going to bring all of them there, so we'll probably go soon as well."

"All of them?" Tommy said. "That's a lot of people."

"I know." David said. "But that's what he said. Besides, the command center is huge."

"But what about uh, _you know who_?" Ann asked tilting her head slightly at her mother.

"I don't know what he's going to do about her." David admitted.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Tommy asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." His wife said. She looked at the five people in front of her. "Everyone will."

"Really?"

"It's a hard secret to keep for three years." Kim said. "Have _you_ ever tried staying inside for three straight years? Besides, it was a close one today at the park with Aisha and Mimi."

"You saw Aisha at the park today?" Tommy said.

"No." Kim said.

"Yes." Ann, David, Ted, Kimmie, and Jason said together.

"Headache." Tommy responded.

"Jeez, you people are all so loud, and since when did you have another kid mom?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Willie!" Kim said. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Willie said. "Maybe you haven't noticed me here for the past twelve years?"

Kim smiled at her son. "We should have named you Jason."

"No thank you." Willie said. "I like my name just fine."

"And I don't think he needs my name." Jason added.

Willie nodded his agreement. "So why wasn't I invited to the party?"

"This is going to be hard to explain." Kim said. "Willie go get Zachary. Then we have to tell the two of you something."

Willie ran off to go find his brother. When he came back, he was leading a very confused looking Zachary.

"So mom, what were you gonna tell us?"

"This is going to be a very shocking story, and I am going to abbreviate it for the sake of time. But here it goes, your father and I were two of the original power rangers. He was the original green and white, and I was pink. And your brother's and sister, well basically everyone in this room right now except for the two of you, the two of us, and Alex here, are the current power rangers. And everyone you know, well all of our friends anyway, were power rangers at some point in their lives. Except for Haley who was the technical advisor for the dino thunder rangers, and Justin's wife, who is just someone he met when he went to college."

"I knew it!" Willie said.

"You _did_?"

"It was kinda obvious. Well about the five of them anyway. But aren't there six of you?"

"Kaylie." Kimmie answered.

"Where is she?" Willie asked.

"The story gets worse. About fourteen years ago, before you were born, there was an evil witch who lived on the moon. She was the daughter of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, who I know you've heard of. She captured me and your dad, and your brother and sister. But to make this extremely long story short, we got away, but she was never defeated. Now she's back, and that's why the six of them are power rangers, and she is kidnapping the former Ninjetti rangers, and all of us are going to the old command center right now, because Zordon wants us there."

Willie and Zachary just stared at their mother. That was quite a bit of information to take in. Ann's communicator went off.

"Yes?"

"Is everyone ready?" Zordon asked.

Ann looked at her two brothers. "Ready as they'll ever be."

"Prepare for teleportation to the command center."

In ten flashes of light, the Oliver kitchen emptied, and not a moment too soon either, because just then, the front door was blown in. General Haxel marched into the house, followed by about thirty putties. When he couldn't find anyone, he threw the couch through the living room window.

At the command center, they found that everyone else was there already. Zordon quickly walked over to them.

"Ann, come with me."

As they walked away, Tommy turned to the other four. "Why does he want her?"

Kimmie smiled. "Because _she's_ in charge."


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer-right now, i'm being too lazy to lie and say that i own the power rangers, so i won't.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seeing White**

Zordon and Alpha tried to make everyone as comfortable as possible, but the fact was it was pretty hard to fit twenty-two people in there for an indefinite amount of time. Not to mention that Kim was already there, and she wasn't exactly supposed to be seen. And most of the people there were children who were used to having a lot of space outside to run around.

All of the adults tried to help out as much as possible. Zordon cleared out the largest storage area he had, and let them set up some play equipment that he got from a store. He had looked like a grandpa going to buy his grandchildren a present. Now, the area looked more like an indoor playground.

Kimberly and Tommy took over Alex, because neither of his parents were there, and they didn't have any children that needed to be closely watched. Trini helped them a lot.

Ann helped Zordon to make a plan in case Scarlette attacked, but before it was finished, putties were spotted in Angel Grove park.

"Just remember the zords." Zordon said as the six rangers prepared to leave. Ann nodded. Zordon turned to Alpha. "Put _her_ on standby. Tell her that her help might be necessary." Alpha went to a quiet area where he could contact the white ranger without anyone overhearing the conversation.

"This is so incredibly cool." Trini commented to Kimberly. "A_ girl_ is in charge."

"I know." Kimberly said, proud of her daughter. "Listen, Trini, I'll be right back, do you think you can handle Alex?"

"Sure. He's sleeping now anyway."

Kimberly left the room quickly. She wanted to find Kim. She remembered well where her room had been when she had stayed at the command center. She also remembered that she had stayed in her room for the past week, to avoid being seen. Kimberly knocked softly on her door.

"Who's there?"

"You."

"Come on in Kimberly."

Kimberly opened the door. "I though I'd check on you. It must be hard not being able to leave this room, huh?"

"You tell me." Kim said. "You already did it. Does it get easier?"

"It gets better."

"I hope."

**Angel Grove Park**

"Are you sure he said Angel Grove park?" Kaylie asked cautiously. "Cuz, in case you haven't noticed, it's deserted."

"Just keep your eyes peeled. Who knows where they are."

"Play equipment." David muttered.

"Ok, spread out a little and try to surround them."

The six of them advanced upon the play equipment and as they got nearer, the putties jumped out and started attacking. After about ten minutes of fighting, a monster appeared out of nowhere. He started attacking and they had trouble concentrating on the putties with him firing at them as well.

"This isn't working!" Jason yelled.

"We can't do anything else." Ann said. "If anything gets worse, we'll call the zords."

"It's getting worse." Kimmie confirmed.

Then, out of nowhere, a figure in a white cloak was fighting beside them.

"Woah, who are you?" David asked.

"That isn't important now." The figure said. The voice sounded slightly familiar. "All that matter's is that I'm on your side."

"Ann! We need our zords now!" Ted said.

They called their zords, and were surprised to see that the random stranger also had a zord, in the shape of a phoenix.

"Can there possibly be any other flying zords?" Jason asked.

"Not important now Jason." Ann said.

Having the zords on their side helped immensely, and they soon defeated the monster and all of the putties. But when they got out of the zords, the mysterious person in white disappeared.

"Who was that?" Ann asked.

"Don't know." David said. "But the voice sounded kind of familiar."

"Kim?"

"White isn't really her color." Ted said. "More like your dad's."

"Rangers." Zordon's voice said, coming over their communicator's. "You need to get back immediately."

"Ok Zordon." Ann said. "We'll be right there."

"No you won't." A deep voice said. Haxel stepped out from behind a tree. "You'll be coming with me. My mistress has just been dying to meet all of you."

Before any of them could react, they disappeared from the park, and they didn't re-appear in the command center.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer-As i have previously mentioned, i do not own the power rangers**

**Chapter Twenty One-The Moon Palace and Dark Dimension's Revisted**

All of the former Ninjetti had been taken from their homes and locked in a dark dimension in the moon palace. They had all been taken by the same person who wouldn't tell them anything. It had been a week since they had seen him. Occasionally, a scared looking girl in white would come and give them food, but she wouldn't talk and they got the impression she wasn't supposed to be there.

"I hate dark dimension's." Rocky said. "There's nothing to do in them."

"Even if there was, you're chained to the wall." Billy pointed out.

"Who cares? This is still pretty boring." Trent said.

"Don't forget uncomfortable." Aisha said.

"Yeah." Agreed Kira. "I have never been more uncomfortable in my entire life."

"So, any idea how to get out of here Kat?" Adam asked.

She shook her head. "You need magic to do that. And we don't have any. When I came in here with Rita, she always let me in and out."

"Do you think they forgot about us?" Conner asked. "I don't like being forgotten."

Ethan was about to answer, when the door opened into the dark dimension. Conner answered his own question. "Guess not."

"Hello rangers." The guy was back. "I brought you some more company."

He had the putties drag the six unconscious rangers inside and chain them up.

"When they wake up, I think you'll find that you know them." Haxel said with a laugh before leaving.

"So, anyone know who they are?"

"Yes." Kira said quietly.

"How?" Conner asked her.

"At the party in June, I kind of figured it out, after I talked to Tommy, Kim, and Jason. It's Ann, David, Ted, Jason, Kimmie, and Kaylie."

"Oh no, not them." Adam, Kat, and Billy all said at the same time.

"I am so glad Alex is a baby." Conner muttered to himself.

"How did they become the rangers?" Kat asked.

"I don't know, ask them yourself, their waking up now." And they were. The six kids were starting to move around, but finding themselves chained up, they didn't move very far.

"Where are we?" Kimmie asked.

"Dark Dimension." Ann answered her.

"Hello." Rocky said brightly. "We're the welcoming committee. We hope you enjoy your stay. You'll find that this can be a very boring vacation spot if you stay, which I wouldn't really recommend. Not that you have much of a choice."

"You're all here." David said.

"All of us." Billy confirmed. "So, how's life on Earth? And more importantly, how long have you been a power ranger Kimmie Cranston?"

"Jeez dad, calm down. Since the party in June, but what about you never telling me you were a ranger."

"It was a secret."

"Same here." Kimmie said.

"People." Ann said. "Nobody say one more word about anyone they know being a power ranger. First off all, whoever is behind this may not know about them, and it would be blowing their cover. And second of all, we were all sworn to secrecy."

"Who died and made her queen?" Rocky asked David quietly.

David rolled his eyes. "She's just being her normal self. And I don't know anything about him dying, but it was Zordon's fault."

"Dude, that guy seriously has problems. I know he's supposed to be insanely smart and all, but seriously, red is supposed to be in charge." Rocky said.

"Says the former red ranger who was never in charge." Adam said smiling.

"Shut up frog boy."

Just then, there was a flash of light, and a woman walked into the room.

"Isn't that the woman from yesterday?" Kimmie said under her breath. Jason nodded.

"Welcome rangers, to my humble home. All of you have been here before I'm sure, except for four of you. And Kat, we all miss you so much. I always loved having a pet."

"Who are you?" Kat asked. She didn't like being reminded of her days spent as Rita's pet.

"I'm appalled." The woman said. "You don't remember me? Well then, I'll just have to tell you."

The woman walked to the center of the room. "My name is Scarlette Repulsa. I'm sure you all know who my parents are, or where, I should say. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, who were murdered by one of your own. It's a terrible shame I don't know where to find him, or he would be here with you now.

"And while we're on the subject of people I can't find, where might I ask are the former pink and white rangers? I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"Don't look at me." Rocky said. "Thanks to you, I've been stuck here for the past- how long has it been again?"

"Only a week." Ann said.

"You pathetic rangers." Scarlette spat. "Can't even stand a week off of your retched planet."

"Says the woman who keeps her palace on the moon surrounded by oxygen." Billy said. "By the way, you are a woman right?"

"Ahhh!"

"Woah, no need to have a hissy fit."

"Stupid rangers." Scarlette hissed under her breath. "Tell me, where are the rest of the rangers?"

"Why should we tell you?" Ann asked. "There's nothing in it for us."

"You'll have your life." Scarlette said.

"Yeah." Agreed Ann. "Until you decide to kill me. So no thanks, I don't think I'll be betraying my friends right now. But call back later. Or better yet, give me your number, so that when I decide my ambition in life is to die, I'll let you know."

"Ooh, she's good." Aisha said under her breath.

"Be quiet all of you. And as for you little pink ranger, never address me again. If and when I decide to address any of you, I will only be talking to your leaders."

"That hurt." Ann said quietly.

"I see this is going to have to be done the hard way." Scarlette said. "Since you seem so willing to talk pink ranger, you will go first. As for the rest of you, learn from her example. Goldar! Haxel! In here now!"

Two more people came into the room, except either of them could really be called people, more like aliens. Everyone recognized at least one of them.

"Goldar! My old friend!" Rocky yelled. "What are you doing here old buddy, old pal, old friend who's name is monkey breath and who should be dead?"

Goldar snarled at him. Scarlette turned to her two servants.

"Remove the pink ranger." She pointed to Ann. "Take her to the throne room and one of you continue to scan the surface for traces of the dormant power. It will be in the humans who used to be the power rangers."

"Yes mistress." The two answered. Goldar went and grabbed Ann's chains and led her out of the dark dimension. Scarlette turned back to her other prisoners.

"I would rather not do this to your little pink ranger. So if any of you want to divulge any information, speak now or forever hold your peace. I will also offer her in exchange for the two leaders of your teams."

"Yeah, that's kind of impossible." Ted said. "You already have our leader, and the other one is still free."

"_She_ is the leader?" Scarlette asked scornfully. "Who decided that?"

"Dulcea."

"That wretched woman is still alive? She was friends with Zordon, and he's dead now, she should be too." With that final word, Scarlette marched out of the dark dimension, followed closely by Haxel.

"That was odd." Jason commented.

"What is she going to do to Ann?" Kimmie asked fearfully.

Billy stared at his daughter with sad eyes, wishing she and her friends had never been brought into this mess. "She will probably torture her for information." He said softly, but she still heard him.

"I shouldn't have asked."

**The throne room**

"So pink ranger, where to begin?" Scarlette paced the floor around Ann.

"What's there to tell?" Ann asked.

"Be silent!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Ann thought she saw something moving in the shadows. It was all white, and it was probably a person.

"So, what should I call you? Empress Scarlette?" Ann asked.

"What?" Scarlette asked, clearly shocked by Ann's random question.

"Ok, that's what I'll call you. So, Empress Scarlette, do you live alone, or do you have a bunch of evil little children running around?"

"Not that it matters, but I have a perfectly angelic sister."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Bad for me. Doesn't live up to the family name at all. I had to change her last name so no one would know we were sisters."

"I always wanted a sister."

"Why? Your parents probably think that you have the perfect family: one boy and one girl. My parents never wanted girls. They wanted boys, who could take my father's place as emperor. Instead they got stuck with me and miss I-am-perfect-and-I-won't-do-anything-bad. But why are we wasting time talking about my dysfunctional family? We are supposed to be talking about you being in for some very painful time here, unless of course you want to spill the beans on the whereabouts of the rest of the former ranger community.

"It was so hard for me to find those first eight. Everything has changed so much since the last time I was here. But last time, I also had the element of surprise. No one knew I existed. I could have lived here for the rest of my life, and no one would have known. But then that stupid Goldar had to go and ruin things for me. He grabbed you too soon. He was supposed to wait. But no, he goes ahead and takes you when he pleases. Then all of those stupid rangers come and have the nerve to fight me in my own domain. They should not have won. But they had the help of those two brats that never should have existed. It shouldn't have happened the way it did! Why are you just sitting there? Say something! You are here to give me information, now speak!"

"It was_ you_." Ann said. "_You_ ruined my childhood. _You_ locked me up in that foul place. _You_ took my mother away from me when we needed her the most. Well guess what? News-flash, things have changed in the past fourteen years. I have _four_ brothers, not one. Everyone has kids, and no matter what you do you will never win! Nothing can change that!"

"Looks like I hit a nerve." Scarlette said calmly. And that was when Ann realized that she had been tricked.

This was what she had wanted to know, how many there were out there. And Ann had just given her the best answer she could get. "So, I now have six people to destroy instead of three? Well, that's not counting all of those other rangers in there and their children. Once they are all destroyed everyone else can go back to their normal lives. I only want one thing out of all of this, and this time I intend to get it."

"No, you can't do that."

"Oh, you'll find that I can do anything I want." And Scarlette pointed her staff at Ann, who doubled over, screaming in pain. It was too much to hold in.

The power was so strong that Ann de-morphed and had to face the lightning-like beams on her own. It was like being struck with a thousand bolts of lightning at once. The pain became so great that Ann couldn't scream anymore.

"That should do for now." Scarlette said, raising her staff. She dragged Ann back towards the entrance to the dark dimension. The thing in the shadow's shuddered slightly at the blood that was slowly leaking onto Ann's shirt from her back.

**a/n-hope you liked the chapter.**


	23. Chapter 22

**disclaimer-do i honestly need to tell you what goes here?**

**Chapter Twenty Two-Plans of Escape**

"This is what happens when you disobey me." Scarlette announced, throwing Ann to the floor in front of the other rangers. "Except nothing will happen to any of you, everything will happen to her. So if you wish her to be spared any more pain, I suggest you start talking."

When Ann didn't move, the other's knew they would have to give in. They all slowly turned to face her.

"That's better. This is what I want to know: Who here has children? That is all that you need to tell me. We'll start with you, the former red ranger, the one with the big mouth. That's what Ivan said, isn't it?"

"I have a son." Rocky said dejectedly. She turned to Aisha who was next to him.

"Three kids." Then Billy and then Kat.

"Daughter." They both muttered. Adam.

"Son and daughter." He said. Ethan.

"None." But he was still upset for everyone else, as was Trent, who also had no children.

The next two people were Kira and Conner. They decided silently that they were gonna screw her up. It couldn't be called lying, because she wanted to know who had kids, and they both _technically_ had a kid.

"I have a son." Kira said.

"So do I." Conner said.

"And you six. Who here has siblings?"

"I have a little sister." Ted said.

"None." Kaylie said, as did Kimmie.

"One sister, three brothers." David and Jason both said.

"Four brothers." Ann moaned from the floor, before finally losing consciousness.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it? None of them will even be harmed, as long as they remain lost. But unfortunately for you, none of you will see any of them again. I won't be able to let you go. You are too valuable. Think of what I could get from selling a power ranger."

With a slight wave of her hand, they chain's disappeared, but none of them moved. They were all too weak, at least the people who had been there for a week. The other's didn't want anything to happen to Ann.

"I think I might send my sister in with some food for you." Scarlette said thoughtfully. "Yes, that's an excellent idea. I love ordering her around, and she will be so heartbroken when she sees people she isn't able to help."

Scarlette left the room, and Kat hurried over to Ann.

"She needs medical attention. Those burns look very bad, and she has some deep cuts as well."

"What should we do about it?" Adam asked. "We don't have anything for her."

"Do you guys still have your communicators?" Billy asked. "I don't think the frequency can be detected behind the shield, and we probably won't be able to teleport either, but it's worth a shot."

"Here dad." Kimmie said, handing over her communicator. The other's surrendered theirs as well, Ted removed Ann's gently from her wrist.

Kat tried to make Ann as comfortable a possible, and just as she was seeing of she could turn her on her side without causing her much pain, someone stepped into the dark dimension. It was the same girl who had secretly brought them the food before, the same person who had seen Ann being tortured in the throne room, the same person who had introduced herself to the six rangers week ago at the park.

"Crystal? What are you doing here?" Kaylie asked. "You should get out of here."

Crystal smiled sadly. "I live here. Scarlette is my sister."

"Your _what_?" David asked. Crystal turned to him, a sad look in her eyes.

"Scarlette Repulsa, Empress of all Evil is my older sister. If you thought you never knew about the older daughter, the younger one is totally non-existent. She despised me, because I wasn't living in my parents shadows, following in their footsteps, their evil footsteps. I'm the black sheep of the family. Well more like the white sheep."

"Well it's nice to know Rita and Zedd did something good with their lives." Aisha said.

"I guess."

"So, any idea how to get us out of here?" David asked. "Seeing as you live here and all."

"I don't know."

"You got to the park before." Kimmie said. "How did you do it? You said your sister didn't know."

"I tried a teleportation spell. I was lucky it worked. I could have ended up anywhere." Crystal was upset that she had disappointed these people, they didn't deserve to be here. Then she heard a voice in her head, _tell them now_. Crystal sighed. This was going to be hard.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Billy asked. He heard the seriousness in her voice.

"Remember that person in white last week, in your battle? Well that was me, I am the white ranger."

"Why didn't you tell us?" David asked.

"Zordon told me not to."

"Then_ why_ did you just tell us?" Kaylie asked.

"He told me to tell you when the time was right. And I guess it is. I don't know how it helps."

"I do." Billy said.

"Course you do dad." Kimmie muttered. "Geniuses tend to know everything."

"Zip it missy. You can use the teleportation spell to get us back. Scarlette won't be able to stop it with her shield, and by the time she notices the magic being used, we'll be long gone."

Crystal shrugged. "It's worth a try. But I don't know where we'll go."

"It's the best we can do." Ted said.

"And we have to do anything we can for Ann." Kat pointed out. "These wounds are pretty serious, I'm not sure how long she has."

"Alright." Crystal said. "Let's go for it. Let's see, I don't think my spell is nearly powerful enough for thirteen people, so we would have to combine the spell with the teleporter's on the communicators. Do you think it would work?"

Billy and Ethan both nodded. Crystal continued.

"Here's what you have to do, as I do the spell, you use the teleporter's on your communicators. It should work, because my magic will have to be doing most of the work because of the shield."

"We're ready whenever you are." Adam said. Crystal nodded and got into position. Kimmie looked around at the eight people who didn't have communicators on.

"The eight of you need to grab onto someone's arm or something." They all spread out to grab someone's arm or sleeve, or anything else that would help them get back. Ted picked Ann up, and held her so she would be brought with them.

"Here." He said, tossing Ann's communicator to Kat, who was still next to him, making sure Ann didn't slip. "Take this and use it."

Kat slipped the communicator on and nodded that she was ready to go. Crystal started the spell. In a sudden howl of noise and a bright flash of light, they were gone from the dark dimension, and on their way to who knows where.

Ted felt his feet touch solid ground. He opened his eyes to the startling brightness of what he hoped was the command center. Ted didn't remember closing his eyes in the first place. Someone cleared their throat.

"Um, can we help you?"

At that moment, Ted knew they weren't in the command center. So _where_ were they?

**a/n-another cliffhanger, if u want, u can try guessing where they are, but you probably won't get it right.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer-I. Do. Not. Own. The. Power. Rangers. enough said**

**Chapter Twenty Three-Around the Universe in Eighty Seconds**

Ted's vision cleared, to reveal a startlingly white room that looked very much like the command center. But one look at the people standing around told him that this was definitely _not_ the command center.

"Someone help them. She's injured." The same voice as before spoke, it was a man standing by one of the computer's on the other end of the room. He then looked at the rest of them. "Who are you? And how did you achieve teleportation?"

Billy took charge. "We are some of the former and current power rangers of Earth." Somehow, he knew that this was the right thing to say to these strange people. Something gave him the feeling that they were power rangers as well, but from another planet.

"Power rangers?" The man said. "From Earth? Earth hasn't had or needed power rangers since who knows how long ago?"

"Sixteen years." David supplied. "And we _are_ the power rangers."

"Then what are you doing here, on Eltar?"

Aisha, Rocky, Billy, Kat, and Adam all gasped. It was Aisha who spoke. "We're on Eltar? You mean like _the_ Eltar that is the home of Zordon?"

"The one and only." The man answered, still unsmiling. "But what are you doing here? And how do you know about Zordon?"

Crystal stepped forward. "You ever heard of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd?"

The five people in the room nodded. "They died when Zordon did."

Crystal nodded her agreement. "They had kids. Their daughter, Scarlette tried to, well I don't know what her plan is exactly, but last time she came to earth, she tried to kidnap Doctor Thomas Oliver. To make a very long story short, he was saved, but now she's back, and she still wants him, or more importantly his power."

"Who is this Thomas Oliver?" A woman asked. "The name sounds very familiar."

"Have you been keeping tabs on any rangers?" David asked. They all nodded. "He is the original green and white ranger, the red zeo and turbo ranger, and the black dino thunder ranger."

"He is called the greatest ranger ever." Rocky supplied.

"Oh, _that_ Thomas Oliver. Wasn't he evil?"

"That isn't important now." David said. "What is important is that we just escaped form a dark dimension in Scarlette Repulsa's throne room. My sister was injured by her, and we have no idea how we ended up on Eltar. Do you think you could help us?"

"Anything for Zordon's rangers." The man said, speaking again. "But what are your names, first of all? It would be a nice thing to know. And while we're on the subject, colors?"

"David Oliver, blue."

"Jason Oliver, red."

"Kimmie Cranston, purple."

"Billy Cranston, original blue."

"Kaylie Scott, yellow."

"Kat Scott, pink."

"Ted Park, green."

"Adam Park, black and green."

"Aisha Taylor, yellow."

"Crystal Moon, white."

"Kira McKnight, yellow."

"Conner McKnight, red."

"Ethan James, blue."

"Trent Hernandez, white."

"Rocky DeSantos, red."

"And that is Ann Oliver, pink, over there." David said, pointing to where they had put his sister, to tend to her injuries.

"You certainly have a lot of the same color's on your team." The woman from before commented. "By the way, my name is Charisse, yellow."

"I'm Andrew, green." Another man said.

"Kristen, pink."

"The names Lance, red." The first man said. "And that's Timothy over there with Ann."

"So." Charisse said. "What's with the color's?"

"We're from three different teams." Billy explained. "Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and I are from the original Ninjetti team. Kat here replaced our original pink ranger when she left. Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan are the dino thunder rangers, from the last time we had rangers, they were also Ninjetti. And the other's are all the current Ninjetti team."

"You possess the power of the Ninjetti?" Andrew said excitedly. "No one from Eltar has ever been able to get those powers. They have all either been sent away by Dulcea, or died in the attempt."

"She _tried_ to kill Tommy." Billy said. "But then we mentioned Zordon, and she was totally different with us. That was when we where after the Great Power."

"You were the rangers who got the Great Power?" Kristen said. "You're famous here for it. Because you were Zordon's rangers."

"I wish Zordon was still here." Charisse commented. "We could sure use some help."

The Earth Rangers looked at each other, they asked silently, _should we tell them_?

"What do you mean, 'you wish Zordon was still here'?" David asked carefully.

Charisse looked at him strangely. "Well, he's dead. It's kind of lowered moral here for the past few decades, increased the demand for power rangers to help out. Many people have resorted to violence to make a living. It's terrible. We are some of the lucky few who managed to escape all of that."

"But Zordon isn't dead." Aisha said. "He was there for Billy's wedding."

"And, he's our mentor." David said.

"Zordon is alive?" Lance said. "Why hasn't he tried to contact us? This is his planet, he should know that the people here need him."

Timothy walked over just then. "She'll be fine, I'm going to move her to a more private room though. Is that alright with you?"

David nodded. He knew he could trust these people if this was Zordon's home planet. Timothy walked away, with Ann beside him on a bed that was hovering slightly off of the ground. David turned back to Lance and the other alien rangers.

"I don't know why he hasn't contacted anyone here, but I'm sure he had a very good reason."

"I suppose your right." Charisse said. "Zordon has reasons for everything. And all of them make perfect sense."

Kristen, Andrew, and Lance nodded their agreement.

"Well anyway." Billy said. "Do you have any way that we could get back to Earth? I'm afraid we need to get back as soon as possible, our planet is in danger."

The rangers glanced at each other, and Kristen spoke. "We do not have a large enough power source for intra-galactic teleportation. We have ships that could probably take you, but it would take a few months."

"_Months_?" Aisha repeated.

"But school starts next month." Jason said. Everyone stared at him.

"That is not usually something children here on Eltar look forward to, or on Earth it appears." Andrew said. "And I can tell from the looks on all of your faces, Jason is not someone you would expect to say that."

"You can say _that_ again." David said. "What's with you wanting to go to school Jason? To tell you the truth it's kind of creepy. Are you sure you are really Jason and not Zachary?"

"I am positive. And I am just trying to look out for our parents here." Jason added. "What could they say that would convince the principle that we needed to skip school for a _couple_ months?"

"No idea." Kimmie said.

"Speaking as a parent of one of those children this concerns." Kat said. "You could always be pulled out of school for the first half of the year, and home-schooled. Some of your parents, aunts, and uncles are teachers."

"One of these children is yours?" Charisse said. "Which one? Here on Eltar, if the parents were former rangers, the children very rarely get chosen to become rangers themselves. I think it has only happened once ever maybe twice, to Zordon himself actually."

"Kaylie is my daughter." Kat said pointing at the girl.

"Do any of the rest of you have children as well?" Kristen asked. "Excluding you younger rangers though. I really hope none of you have children."

"Well," Billy said. "This is my daughter Kimmie."

"My adopted son Ted." Adam said, gesturing to the boy next to him.

"I have three children back on Earth." Aisha said.

"I have a five year old, also back on Earth." Rocky said.

"We have a baby boy on Earth." Conner said, pointing to himself and Kira.

Ethan and Trent shook their heads, that no they didn't have any children.

"Ann and David are actually my older brother and sister." Jason said. "And I have two more brothers on earth as well. We're triplets. Ann and David are twins."

Just then Timothy walked back into the room. "She just woke up." He announced. "She's asking for a person by the name of Ted, I believe it was."

Adam smirked at his son, who rushed out of the room after Timothy. David shook his head at his best friend's back. Kimmie and Kaylie tried very hard to hold their giggles in.

"So where were we?" Lance asked. "What do you say about the ship?"

"I say we go for it." Conner said. "Look at the situation logically. It'll only take a few months to get back that way, and it could take years if we wait for them to find a power source. Now personally, I don't think I could last that long, but it's the only chance we have of getting back."

After a quick conference, everyone agreed with Conner, for once, but before they could say anything, Ann walked back into the room with Ted. She was limping slightly, and leaning on him for support. He didn't seem to mind.

"Ann!" David said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now. Thanks to all of you, and Timothy of course."

"Oh, Ann." Crystal said suddenly speaking for practically the first time since they got there. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Ann said, trying not to look surprised at what the girl was saying.

"No it's not." Crystal insisted. "I feel like it's all my fault that this happened."

"But it's not." Ann said. "The blame rests solely with that pathetic excuse you have for a sister. You had nothing to do with it. There's nothing you could have done."

"Hold up a minute." Kristen said. "I'm confused. Why would you think this was your fault Crystal?"

"Because." She said. "My older sister is the one who did all of this to Ann."

"Your _sister_?"

"I have the unfortunate task of being related to the most evil people in the universe. My parents were also Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. My sister is Scarlette Repulsa, Empress of all Evil. But don't worry, I'm not evil. My sister was so ashamed of me, that she changed my last name, so no one would think we were related. My last name is Moon, she got hers from mother."

"Well." Charisse said. "I'm glad to see that someone on your family tree finally realized that it is much better not being evil."

"Isn't everyone?" David asked.

"But back to what we were saying before." Ethan said. "Are we gonna take the ship or not?"

"What ship?" Ann questioned. She had been unconscious for the discussion from before.

"The only way to get back to earth is to fly a ship there." Trent explained. "There isn't enough power to teleport, and the flying will take a few months. There are no other options, so we decided that flying will be our best bet."

"But what about everyone on Earth?" Ted questioned. "Won't they wonder where we are?"

"You can probably contact your command center from here." Timothy said. "If it was built by Zordon, then it should have the right frequency to establish contact with Eltar."

"We'll try it." Aisha said quickly.

Andrew walked over to a large viewing screen. He pressed some buttons on the computer next to it, and it turned on. The screen went all fuzzy, before showing the image of Alpha.

"This is the Earth Power Chamber." Alpha said. "What can I help you with?"

"This is Andrew speaking. I am on Eltar right now, and I have some people here I think you know."

"Rangers!" Alpha cried, as they all stepped in front of the screen. "How did you get to Eltar?"

"It's a long story." Kat said. "But the only way for us to get back is to fly a ship, and it will take a couple of months. We needed to contact all of you, so that you know where we are."

"I will inform Zordon. He is currently trying to make some more room for everyone in the Zord bay."

"Thank you Alpha." Aisha said. "Do you think you could tell our families? And you need to tell them that it still isn't safe for them to leave, and that we'll be back in no time."

"And don't forget to tell them that we all need to be pulled from school." Jason added. Alpha nodded.

"I will do everything as you requested. No one will be very pleased though. They have been very worried about you, and it is getting a little cramped in here."

"When we get back we'll make sure we get rid of Scarlette once and for all." Ann said. "And tell Zordon to just clear out the Zord bay. He can turn it into a school of sorts. The kids will all need to be tutored, since _all_ of us won't be able to go out for school."

"Very well." Alpha said. "I will pass along the messages. Be safe rangers. May the Power protect all of you."

"Good-bye Alpha." They said to the robot, whose image on the screen slowly faded.

"My mom is so gonna ground me when I get back." Ann said.

"She's gonna kill _me_." Jason corrected. "She won't do anything to you because you're the only girl. And David is the oldest, so he's safe. But as for me, there are three of me. She can safely get away with disposing of one."

"What are the two of you talking about?" David asked, laughing at his younger siblings downcast faces.

"Mom is gonna be really mad when we get back." Ann said. "Remember how she freaked out when we went inside during the party for less than thirty minutes?"

"Point taken." David said. "I think I'll work on my will on the trip back."

"You guys over-exaggerate way too much." Kaylie said. "She's not going to be mad. She'll be really happy to see you."

"Easy for you to say." Jason said, shuddering at the thought of what his other would do to him when he returned. "Your mom is right here with you."

While they had been talking to Alpha, and amongst themselves, the Eltarian rangers had been talking quietly to each other. Lance cleared his throat.

"We have decided to come with you." He stated. "We can hand over the responsibilities to the 'B' team. They should be able to handle this planet for a few months."

"Are you sure?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Andrew stated firmly. "Besides, you need someone to fly the ship as well. And here we are, a ready made crew."

"I guess we should accept your offer then." Conner said. "So, when do we leave?"

"Right now." Kristen said. "While the rest of us go prep the ship, Lance will go hand everything over to the others. The rest of you can get settled onto the ship. Oh, and you should tell high command as well Lance. They'll only speak to you anyway. Something about only the leader being worthy enough to talk to them."

"Right." Lance said. "I'll see the rest of you in a few minutes."

"Everyone follow me." Charisse said. "The ship is docked over here. I think there's enough room for everyone to have their own cabin. But if you want to share, that's fine with me. You'll be allowed anywhere on the ship, as long as you don't touch anything important. You want to get home as quick as possible and we don't want anyone messing up the controls."

"Alright." Ann said. David rolled is eyes. She had to be on top of everything.

Charisse led everyone onto the ship and brought them to where they would be staying for the next few months. Fifteen minutes later, they were all ready to go. Everyone strapped themselves into their seats to prepare for takeoff. It was going to be a very long trip.

**a/n-so, was anyone expecting Eltar? if you were, good job. if you weren't, i bet you were surprised.**

**next chapter soon. i would've posted the next chapter as well, but my sister is threatening to hurt me if i don't get off the computer right now. bye.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer-As usual, i don't own 'em.**

**Chapter Twenty Four-Everyone MIA**

"THEY ARE WHERE?" Kimberly said loudly. Alpha had just told them about the message he had received. "THEY CONTACTED YOU FROM ANOTHER PLANET AND TOLD YOU THAT THEY WOULD BE BACK IN THREE MONTHS AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO GET ME?"

"Calm down Kim." Tommy said. "At least they bothered to get in contact. And it was in the middle of the night. Besides I bet they're better off with not talking to you, you probably would have found a way to get to Eltar just to yell at them in person."

Kimberly glared at her husband. "Zordon, isn't there any other way they can come back quicker?"

"I'm afraid not. We also do not have a large enough power source for them. And I believe it is better this way. We will have more time to plan for if Scarlette attacks."

"But what if she attacks while they are gone?" Trini said. "No one here has any active powers."

"Actually." Tommy said. "Kim and I both have our Ninjetti powers. And then Tanya and I still have our zeonizers."

"And I have Kat's." Jason put in. "I found them after those putties left. She must have dropped them or something."

"Okay." Trini said. "So five possible rangers can go up against possibly the most evil villain ever faced? Come on people, I don't want to seem pessimistic or anything, but that's not great odds. Not to mention the fact that no offense, but we're all getting kind of old for this."

"Trini is right." Zordon said. "The only thing that we can do is plan for battle and hope that there are no attacks. That and make sure that the five rangers with powers are all on standby."

"Zordon, is it alright if we use the phone to contact all of the schools?" Trini asked. "We need to tell them that all of these kids won't be coming back."

Zordon nodded. "And I will clear out the zord bay as was suggested. We can change it into some sort of make shift school. I am afraid that no one will be able to leave the command center until Scarlette is defeated. The risk is too great, especially since we have no idea what she wants."

**One Month Later (what would have been the first day of school) Reefside High School**

"Hey Maya!" A teenage girl called across the lawn of Reefside High School.

"Hi Lauren! It's so great to see you. I haven't seen anyone all summer!"

"Maya, have you seen Ann anywhere?" Lauren asked her friend.

Maya shook her head. "I haven't seen her since school ended last June. I've been in Spain all summer. She was e-mailing me almost everyday, but about a month ago they just stopped coming."

"I wonder where she is." Lauren said. "I haven't seen David either."

"Yeah, and I definitely know he's nowhere to be found if you couldn't find him."

"Shut up." Lauren said, playfully punching her friend on the arm. "We're just friends."

"Right. Well maybe Anthony has seen them."

"He's sick today. He isn't at school. I talked to him yesterday. But he said he hasn't heard from either of them in a while."

"That's weird. Hey, we should get going. Class is about to start and we have first period with Dr. Oliver. Maybe he'll tell us where they are."

"Good idea, let's go."

But when the two girls got to their first period science class, they didn't find their teacher there. Instead there was a middle-aged woman who they recognized as one of their sub's from last year, no one liked her very much. Where was Doctor Oliver?

"Good morning class." The woman announced after the bell had rung. "My name is Mrs. Jasper, and I will be your temporary teacher, for an indefinite amount of time. Your real teacher, Dr. Oliver had to take a leave of absence for medical reasons."

Lauren and Maya looked at each other in shock. Something was wrong with Dr. Oliver. Maybe that was why they couldn't find their friends anywhere.

The rest of the day passed quickly without them seeing anything about their two missing friends, and one missing teacher. When the two girls went to their gymnastics class after school, they found that their head coach wasn't there either, Coach Oliver. The former Pan Global Gymnastics champion, Kimberly Hart.

"Where is everyone?" Maya said. "First the twins, then Dr. Oliver, now Coach Oliver isn't here as well. This is kind of weird."

"After class, let's go check out that dojo next door. It's owned by some guy named Jason Scott, and I know he is friends with Dr. Oliver and Coach Oliver. And that's where Ann and David go for Karate."

"Good idea. And we could also check out that dance studio down the street. We could go while my sister has lessons. It's run by Mr. Scott's wife, Kat, I think her name is."

But when the two girls walked up to the dojo after class, they found that it was closed.

When they brought Maya's sister Alyson to dance class, they discovered that Mrs. Scott's assistant was running classes, because Mrs. Scott had never shown up, for the past month. Neither had her daughter, who had been taking lessons from her mother for years. Ann's friends found this extremely strange that all these people seemed to be missing and no one knew where they were.

The next day, Lauren brought news that her brother's soccer coach had never shown up for the first practice, and his assistants didn't know where he was.

The two girls decided to visit the café downtown, but they found it closed with an inch of dust inside.

There was supposed to be a concert that Friday night, in the park, by a local celebrity, but she never showed up.

Maya and Lauren knew that all of these disappearances were somehow connected to their best friend, and they intended to find out how.

**a/n- hope you liked it. the next chapter is gonna be about what everyone was doing on their way back from eltar.**

**check out my new harry potter story-The Parent Trap.**


	26. Chapter 25

**a/n-i think the chapter title speaks for itself.**

**disclaimer-must you ask what goes here?**

**Chapter Twenty Five-Life On the Ship**

They had been on that ship for over a month. It had been exciting for the first two weeks or so. They had explored the whole ship, but now that they knew everything by heart, it was very boring.

"Remind me to never be an astronaut." Kaylie said one day. "I'm with Jason now, I _want_ to go to school."

"Today would have been the first day." Kimmie said sadly. "I never thought I would hear myself say that I _miss_ school. I would give _anything_ to be in Math right about now."

"Don't let your dad here that." Ann said. "Or he'll gladly give you a math lesson right here."

"Suddenly I don't find myself missing it that much." Kimmie said quickly. "Nothing beats sitting around all day on a spaceship doing nothing."

Jason laughed. "I thought you _liked_ school?"

"Are you kidding? Boring-est thing in the world." Kimmie announced. "I hate fractions. And grammar. And gym class. And everything else that we do in school, but I can't remember about right now."

"Gym class is the best." Jason said.

"Only when we do gymnastics." Kimmie said.

"No." Kaylie said. "Dance."

"I wish we did Karate in gym class." Ann said sadly. "It would be fun."

"Yeah." David agreed. "But it would also be lethal. Think of it, all of those teenagers trying to learn Karate. It's a scary thought."

"I've never gone to school." Crystal said thoughtfully.

"Why not?" Ted asked curiously.

"My sister didn't think it was worthwhile. Everything I know I taught myself."

Just then, Billy walked into the room.

"We have decided that since all of you have nothing better to do now, we should start with your schooling as soon as possible, if you want to rejoin your classmates when we get back."

"Are you serious dad?"

"Very."

"Oh man. I hate school." Billy smiled.

"We'll start with…"

"Please don't say math….Please don't say math." Kimmie said under her breath.

"…Math." Billy finished. Kimmie groaned.

That day passed very slowly after that. Even slower than it had been going before, when they had been bored.

That was basically how life passed for the seven rangers after that. Billy alternated between teaching them math, geography, history, science, and English. The rangers from Eltar taught them about the ship, which wasn't as boring as the other lessons. And they even had a science lab on board, which helped with their science class.

When they had about two weeks left in their journey, Lance had some good news for them.

"We have just passed the planet Pluto. We are officially in the Milky Way Galaxy." He announced over the intercom. "We should reach the planet Earth within fourteen days."

Almost immediately after the intercom went off however, the alarms went on.

"What is _that_?" Ted yelled over the noise.

"It's their alarm system." Billy said, rushing to the door. "Something must have set it off. All of you stay here."

Billy left the room, and Ann counted to ten, then she started towards the door.

"He said to stay here." Crystal said.

"So, since when have I ever listened to anyone?"

"Ann, you need to stay here." Ted said.

Ann glared at him reproachfully. "Fine." She muttered, then she sat down next to him. David and Jason sniggered at her behind their hands, _of course_ she listened to Ted.

Fifteen minutes later, Billy came back into the room. The alarms had stopped blaring by then. He smiled at all of them.

"Don't worry. It was just the megaship. Andros, Ashley, Karone, and Zhane have been living on it, and they didn't recognize this ship. I think they're coming aboard though."

"Cool." Jason said. "I've always wanted to meet them."

Ann and David shook their heads sadly. Their brother was so weird. They had of course met the four of them on a few occasions. But they weren't on earth much. The last time they had seen the four of them had been at their parents wedding. And that had been about fourteen years earlier.

"You are excused from your lessons for the rest of the day." Billy finished.

"Yes!" Kimmie shouted. "I'm free! Free at last!"

"Does she do this every day after school?" Billy asked Kaylie with a worried look on his face.

"Only on the last day." Kaylie said reassuringly. "And it only happened once. But I think that was because she was finally away from Jason. That was back before she liked him, but he really liked her and was practically stalking her. It was pretty funny actually."

Billy shook his head. "Kids."

Later, the four newcomers were eating dinner with the twenty passengers on the ship. They had all been surprised to find familiar faces on the alien ship. So they were now taking the opportunity to catch up on the past fourteen years with their old friends. But after dinner, they had to leave and get back to their ship. They needed to get back to KO-35 soon.

"It was great to see them again." Kat commented. "They haven't changed a bit."

"Yeah." Aisha agreed. "I can't believe that they're all married now though. Well, Andros and Ashley was expected. But I don't think anyone knew about Karone and Zhane."

"I think it's cool that their kids are being given those service awards." Kira commented. "It shows that they follow in their parents footsteps."

"I'm tired." Conner said randomly. Kira rolled her eyes at her husband.

"You're always tired."

"Well that's because a certain little boy I know happens to like waking up randomly in the middle of the night crying."

"Are you blaming my son?" Kira asked sharply.

"Uh, no." Conner said quickly. "I meant the, uh, dog."

"Nice cover dude." Ethan said laughing.

"We don't have a dog." Kira informed her husband.

Ethan and Trent had never laughed harder in their lives.

**One Week Later**

"We have just passed Jupiter." Lance announced one morning. "You should be warned that over the next few days we will be passing through an asteroid belt, so there might be some contact."

"I've always wanted to pass through an asteroid belt." Jason said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well you're weird." Ann said. "Though not as weird as Willie. Now if you want to meet someone weird, you should talk to him."

"I don't think Willie's weird." Kaylie said defensively.

"Well _you_ like Willie." Jason said. "And speaking from the point of view of someone who often gets mistaken for Willie, he _is_ weird. Have you ever met his friends?"

"How did you know?"

"That I got mistaken for Willie? Easy, people come up to me and call me Willie."

"Not that." Kimmie said. "How did you know she likes Willie?"

"Kind of obvious." Jason said. "Besides, he likes you too."

Kaylie's eyes went wide. "He does?" Jason nodded.

"You should hear him talking about you. To tell you the truth, it's kind of annoying. My head has never been the same."

"No." David said. "That's just since you fell on it when you were three. You've been getting steadily stupider since then."

"As interesting as this conversation is to watch," Billy said. "It has nothing to do with math."

"I hate math." Kimmie said immediately.

"I know Kimmie. You've been saying that since we started." Jason said.

"Math. Now." Billy said.

"Grumpy." Kimmie muttered.

"I wish I could give you a detention." Billy said sadly. "But it wouldn't do anything. Unless I told you that you had to spend a whole day away from Jason."

Kimmie turned bright red.

**One Week Later**

"We have just passed the planet Mars." Kristen's voice announced over the intercom. "We will be cloaking the ship until we land outside of the command center. We do not want Scarlette to detect us. Not that we think she'll be looking."

"Yay." Ann said. "We're almost home."

"Not even close." David said. "We still have to defeat Scarlette." He glanced at Crystal.

"I don't mind." She said. "She means nothing to me."

"Oh."

"No really. You can talk about killing her as much as you want. If I have a problem with anything, trust me, I'll let you know."

"Anyway." Ted said changing the subject quickly. "We're almost back to the command center. I can't wait to see what my mom is gonna do when she sees me."

"Believe me." Jason said. "I _can_ wait for what my mom is gonna do to me."

"I can't wait to see that." Kimmie said.

"Wait a minute." Ann interrupted. "I'm confused. Kimmie, I thought you liked Jason."

"You aren't supposed to tell him that." Kimmie muttered, turning scarlet. Jason turned to look at her in surprise. They were lucky it was 'lunchtime', otherwise Billy would have gotten mad at them for talking again.

"You mean you didn't tell him yet?" Ann said, shaking her head. "Alright then. Jason, Kimmie likes you. There, now he knows. Oh, and Kimmie, Jason likes you as well."

"Ann!" Jason said.

"What? You should know by now that you shouldn't trust me with a secret."

"But I don't. How did you know?"

"Kind of obvious."

"Really?" Jason said, his face lighting up like he knew something that he could get her back with. "Like how it's obvious that you like Ted?"

"Exactly." Ann said indifferently. "Except the difference is that I told Ted that, so he knows."

"Wait." David said. "She _told_ you and you didn't tell me?"

"I, uh, forgot." Ted said to his best friend.

"How could you forget that your best friends sister told you she likes you?"

"We, um, we met Crystal." Ted offered. David rose his eyebrows. "Ok, we uh, had to move to the command center. Yeah, it slipped my mind because we moved to the command center."

"_That_ was _over_ three months ago." David said. "How could you forget about that for _three_ months?"

"Do you want me to tell you something that will make you feel better David?" Ann asked sweetly.

"What?"

"Lauren likes you."

"Who's Lauren?" David asked confused, then he saw Ann glaring at him. "I mean, one of your best friends, whose name happens to be Lauren, likes me? Since when?"

"Since forever."

"And you never told me?" David said, almost hysterically.

"Jeez, bro." Ann said. "It's not that important. Besides why are you getting all worked up about it? Unless of course you like her back?"

David turned a very deep shade of red, and muttered something about it being none of her business.

"None of my business?" Ann said, pretending to look hurt, but smiling at the same time. "How could it be none of my business when she is my oldest friend, and you are my twin brother. You know me, you can trust your little sister with anything."

"Ha!" Jason said suddenly, everyone turned to look at him. "You admitted it! You admitted that you are younger than him!"

"You have a point Jase." David said thoughtfully. "I have been trying to tell her that my whole life. But no, she just won't listen when both of our parents insist that I was born a full six minutes before her."

"I wish my sister and I got along this well." Crystal said quietly, but no one except for Kimmie heard her.

Kimmie smiled reassuringly. "You might consider yourself unlucky because your sister is...well...evil. But be happy you at least have her. I'm an only child, and sometimes it can get pretty boring."

"I _am_ happy I have her. I just wish she was happy that she had me."

Just then, Billy walked back into the room. For some reason, he looked as if the entire ship was about to explode. He cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement to make." He said gravely. Everyone stopped talking, they heard the seriousness in his voice. "Something terrible has happened."

Everyone stared at him with their eyes wide and fearful. "I, am cancelling all of your classes until we get back to the command center."

The noise coming from the classroom at this announcement was so great, it was worse than the explosion Billy had feared.

**a/n-hope you liked it.**


	27. Chapter 26

**disclaimer-if i owned the power rangers, kim never would've sent tommy that letter.**

**Chapter Twenty Six-The Return**

"Calm down Kim. You're wearing a hole in the floor." Trini commented.

"Well, what do you expect? I haven't seen three of my five children in over three months." Kimberly snapped.

"And I haven't seen my husband and my only child in that amount of time either. Longer, if we're talking about my husband."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Trini. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just so anxious to see them, that's all."

"It's alright Kim. I know exactly how you feel."

"I hope they're all safe." Kimberly said, looking down at the baby, asleep on the blanket beside her. "Everyone would lose someone if something happened to them."

"That is rather strange." Trini said. "Everyone lost at least one person in their family. Well, everyone except for Justin, but Rocky is like a brother to him, so I guess that counts."

Tommy walked in then, followed closely by Willie and Zachary. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Come on dad. Please, we're _begging_ you, just let us go to school." Willie said. He would have been down on his hands and knees if he wasn't trying to keep up with his father's fast stride.

"You _know_ you want to let us go dad." Zachary added. "Please? We'll never ask for _anything_ else ever again." Willie shot his triplet a worried glance. "Well, we won't ask for things that are absolutely unnecessary and wouldn't be for the betterment of mankind if we got them."

"Well there goes all of the things I've been meaning to ask for." Willie said. "Do you think you could live up to your reputation of being the smartest kid in the whole school just once? Now our lives are ruined, and all because we were begging our father to let us go to school."

"Is there a problem?" Kimberly interrupted.

"No!" The two boys said together. Tommy shook his head at his two younger sons.

"Those two over there want to be let out. They apparently _want_ to go to school."

"I never thought I would see the day when the two of you agreed on something, and it was your schooling." Kimberly said. "You really have grown up since you turned twelve."

"Come on mom." Willie begged. "Let us go. We want to go to school. Is that so much to ask? We just want to be normal seventh graders."

"Yes, it is too much to ask." Kimberly answered. "If you go out there, and are discovered as being our children, then your lives are in grave danger. And you _will_ be normal seventh graders. Normal home-schooled seventh graders. Everyone will be back any day now, and then all of you will have something to talk about. I bet the two of you just can't wait to see your brothers and sister again. Not to mention that Kimmie, Kaylie and Ted will all be back as well."

Before the two boys could respond however, alarms started blaring, and Alex woke up. People were running all around the room, trying to figure out what the problem was. Kimberly was trying to make Alex stop crying, and Zordon and Alpha were nowhere in sight. All of a sudden, the alarms stopped, and they got a clear picture of what was happening outside.

"What is _that_?" Zachary asked. There was a brilliantly white ship standing out there. And it certainly hadn't been there two minutes before.

"I have no idea." Willie answered.

"Well I don't care about your opinion. You wouldn't know, because you were never a power ranger."

"None of us know." Tommy said quickly trying to avoid the inevitable fight that would ensue.

"It is from Eltar." Zordon said, finally appearing in the room. "Sorry I wasn't here before. It's hard work cleaning out a zord bay. I only just finished when the alarms went off. Don't worry, it isn't hostile. In fact, we should be expecting them any second now."

As if on cue, fifteen beams of light suddenly appeared in the room. When the light died down, fifteen former and current power rangers were standing in the command center.

"Ann, David, Jason!" Kimberly cried, running up to her children, still holding Alex, who was still wailing.

"Please don't kill me mom." Jason said, backing away.

Kimberly shook her head at her son. "_Why_ would I kill you? Oh, Kira, Conner. I believe this belongs to you."

She deposited the child into its mothers waiting arms. The crying immediately stopped when Alex heard his mother's voice. "Stop crying Alex. Mommy and Daddy are back now."

Two families reunited, only five left to go. With some exceptions, like in the cases of Ethan and Trent, who didn't have any family there. People were hugging all over the room. Jason and Thomas had missed Kat and Kaylie. Trini had been on the verge of a breakdown without Billy and Kimmie. Tanya and Teresa had missed the men in their family. Haley had had to handle a crazy five year-old all by herself without Rocky. Zack had been responsible for three kids all under the age of eight for the three months Aisha had been gone. Needless to say, all children missed their parents. And all adults missed their spouses.

Twenty minutes later, the reunions were still taking place. Suddenly, six more beams of light filled the room. It was the rangers from Eltar, along with Crystal. They had remained on the ship because they had to make sure everything was powered down before they left, and they would have felt out of place in this strange place amidst all of these families being reunited. Now though, everyone turned to look at the new arrivals. Zordon stepped forward, knowing why they had come.

"Welcome Rangers. Welcome to the Earth Command Center."

"Zordon!" Charisse practically yelled, running up to the old man and giving him a hug. "We have been so distraught on Eltar. Why did you not tell us that you were alive once more? We have all missed you so much. And your guidance would be welcome back home."

"Well, hello to you too." Zordon said, happy to see people from his home planet. "Thank you for taking charge of these people for the past three months. Your services are greatly appreciated."

"You're welcome." Lance said, sighing. "Do you know how hard it was to keep those seven occupied? We thought the ship was being attacked yesterday, they were being so loud."

"Ah yes." Zordon said. "Young people do tend to be more restless. But I do hope it was for a good reason that they were being do rowdy?"

"You bet." Kimmie said, grinning from her place beside her mother. "Dad cancelled school. It was great."

"See Willie, Zachary. _They_ don't want to go to school." Kim said to two of her boys. "So why on earth do you?"

"They weren't _on_ earth." Zachary said. "It's a whole other perspective when you're here, than when you're in outer space."

"I knew there was a reason why I thought people were crazy when they said the three of us were so alike." Jason said. "I am related to two lunatics. Who on earth wants to go to school?"

"You do know you're obsessed with that, don't you?" Kimmie asked.

"I'm not the one who was muttering to herself the whole time we were in math."

"I hope not." Ann said. "Seeing as you aren't a girl."

"Who are all of you?" Zordon asked, interrupting the conversation you just heard, or rather, read, and speaking to the rangers from Eltar.

"I'm Charisse." Charisse said, still standing by Zordon.

"Andrew."

"Kristen."

"Timothy."

"And _you_ are Lance." Zordon said. "I recognize you. You are the spitting image of your father. He was a magnificent ranger. I remember you from when he would bring you with him to work some days."

"I remember that too." Lance said smiling. "I thought it was so cool to be going with him to where the power rangers were. Everyone knew who they were, but no one really knew _them_."

"Uncle Billy?" Willie interrupted. "Do you think we can start school, like right now?"

"Are you sure he's the guy you like?" Kimie asked Kaylie quietly. "Because if you two end up married and have kids, I think I might just die of fright."

"How do you like Jason?" Kaylie retaliated. "He's so much like them."

"But he isn't obsessed with going to school." Kimmie said. "_He_ isn't crazy."

"Who isn't crazy?" Jason asked.

"You." Kimmie and Kaylie said at the same time.

"Thank you." Jason said, beaming. "I have been trying to convince people of that my whole life."

"Keep trying." Ann said. "I still say your crazy." **(Remember the argument they were having like a million chapters ago? Jason was crazy)**

"Are you serious?" Billy asked Willie.

"I wish he wasn't." Jason said.

"Totally. And Zachary wants to start too." Willie said, ignoring his brother.

"If I died right now do you think anyone would notice?" Jason asked. Everyone ignored him. "Guess not."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Where are they Goldar?!"_

_"I don't know mistress. I have been watching this door the entire time. No one entered except for your sister, and no one left."_

_"She never left? Great, I bet she figured out how to use some of her powers. This is all _your_ fault Goldar."_

_"What did I do?"_

_"Shut up! And inform me when you have located their whereabouts."_

_End Flashback_

That had been over three months ago. The rangers had all disappeared, along with that detested sister of hers. But soon she would find them again. They would be so sorry for trying to escape.

**a/n- hoped you liked this chapter. I know it's kind of boring, but the next one will be better. and yay for Kim, she didn't kill anyone!**


	28. Chapter 27

**disclaimer-i do not own any of the power rangers.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven-Ditching School**

"Do you think they just moved without telling anyone?"

"Maybe they got put in the witness protection program. Those people are always leaving their homes unannounced and all. I bet that's what happened."

"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard."

"I don't hear you coming up with any ideas."

"At least I'm not saying every little thing that pops into my head whether it makes sense or not."

"I wish Ann was here. She makes the two of you stop fighting all of the time. How is she so good at that?"

Ann's three best friends were sitting outside during lunch. They had been trying to figure out where the Oliver family was for the past two months or so. The twins and Dr. Oliver still hadn't shown up at the high school. Gymnastics and dance were still being coached by the assistants, and the dojo had remained closed. Not to mention that the star and the soccer coach still hadn't shown up, and the café was still closed. And the triplets were mysteriously absent for school as well.

"What if they really are just sick?" Anthony said.

"Do you know how unlikely it is for someone to be sick for over two months? Let alone their whole family being sick for the same amount of time, with none of them being heard from at all." Maya said. "Something fishy is going on, and I intend to find out what it is."

"How are you going to do that?" Lauren asked curiously.

"We are going to go to their house. Right now."

"Isn't that ditching?"

"Be quiet Lauren. You are such a goody two shoes."

"Am not. I'll drive."

But the three friends were sorely disappointed when they arrived at the Oliver home. All they found there was many layers of dust, and a whole lot of mail on the porch.

"Where are they?" Maya cried exasperatedly. "If they were sick then they would be at home. And they aren't in the hospital, because we would have heard about that. That one reporter is so nosey, she goes to the hospital all the time to find out about what patients are in there for. I think her name is Cassidy or something."

"Who cares?" Anthony said. "I jut want to know where my friends are."

"Let's just head back to school." Lauren said. "We've already ditched sixth period, I'd rather not miss seventh as well."

The three teenagers drove back to the high school in silence, not knowing that their friend had been watching them the entire time.

"Zordon, you seriously need internet."

"We have internet."

"You do?! And you didn't tell me! Can I go email my friends?"

"Check with your parents first. You all need the same cover story. And make sure that it's different form the ones everyone else comes up with."

"Yes sir." Ann ran off to find her parents. They approved of her emailing her friends and they had already come up with a good cover story. It incorporated the reason why they weren't at their house as well.

When Ann finally found the computer with internet, she hurriedly opened her email to find that her friends had been sending her stuff about five times a day, wanting to know where she was. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"There you are Ann." Billy had appeared out of absolutely nowhere. "You do realize that school started half an hour ago, right?"

"Uh, I don't have a watch."

"So? There are a ton of clocks everywhere, and lots of other people have watches. You could have asked someone."

"I was um…"

Billy was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for her excuse.

"Fine. I'll get a watch."

"And?"

"Oh, alright. I'm coming. I'm coming." Ann turned the computer off. "I can't wait to get out of this place."

"That isn't something you should ask for." Billy warned. "You know how the only way to get out of here is."

No sooner had he said that, when Ann's communicator went off.

"Saved by the bell." Billy said. "But remember when you come back, you have to take a physics test."

"I hate physics." Ann replied before running off. She ran straight into the main room, where she found Zordon and everyone else.

"It would appear that Scarlette thinks you are all still missing. She has sent monster's to attack downtown Reefside." Zordon said. "I will send you there, and your zords will be on standby. Crystal, you will command the phoenix zord. But I believe you have already used it, have you not?"

Crystal nodded. "Now go." Zordon said, pushing a button on the panel beside him.

**Downtown Reefside**

"They're coming."

Goldar glanced at Haxel out of the corner of his eye. "If you say so."

"Just wait for it."

The power rangers appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow. You're good." Goldar muttered. "Now, where did those putties go?"

"Ok guys." Ann said, turning to the six other rangers. "It's only the two of them right now, but some putties or something will probably show up sooner or later."

But before any of the rangers could attack, and before the putties appeared, two other people appeared in a bright flash of pink and white light. A boy and a girl in white Ninjetti uniforms. It was the girl who spoke.

"Oh, this isn't good. This isn't good at all." The two people were the Ann and David Oliver who had gone to the past of fourteen years ago. But now, they were here, in the alternate future they had helped to create, and a future that they definitely did not belong in.

**a/n-i really need to know what you think of this chapter. i had a lot of trouble writing it, and i want to know if you think the two showing up and the end of this chapter is weird or confusing.**


	29. Chapter 28

**a/n-i hope that you all like this chapter. no one said they didn't like the whole alternate oliver twins thing, so i'm just going ahead with what i planned.**

**disclaimer-if i told you that i owned the power rangers, then i would probably be arrested, but you never know.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight-Changes That Should Have Happened**

"Who are you?" Ann questioned the two new arrivals.

"No time to answer that now." Alternate Ann replied to herself. "We have to get out of here now."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me who you are." Ann argued. "And we have to take care of those two first."

But meanwhile, Goldar and Haxel were arguing amongst themselves.

"Do we still attack?" Haxel questioned. "Who knows where those putties are. And now there are nine of them."

"So?" Goldar said. "Like you already said, there are nine of them. And we have no idea what happened to those putties. We need to go tell Scarlette about the three new rangers. If you can't recall last time we saw them, there were only six."

"Fine." Haxel mumbled. "We go."

The two teleported back to the moon palace. The Alternate Ann turned to herself.

"Can we go now?"

"Fine."

"Should we go to the command center?" David interrupted. "We don't know if we can trust the two of them."

"We could bring you to our command center." Alternate David answered. "I'm sure it's still there."

"Whatever." Ann said. "As long as you explain everything."

"It'll be a little hard." Ann replied. "But we'll try."

"So." Ted said. "How do we get to this command center."

"Uh, good question." Alternate Ann said. "Where _exactly_ are we?"

"Downtown Reefside." Jason answered promptly.

Before the alternate twins could say anything though, Kimmie interrupted.

"Um, do you guys think we could maybe get out of here? In case you haven't noticed we are nine power rangers, in full uniform, standing in the middle of a public area full of civilians. Not to mention the fact that the monsters already left."

"We'll just take you to our command center." Ann said quickly. "It'll be easier."

So, the nine rangers hurriedly teleported to the command center where they were awaited by quite a few anxious people.

Upon their arrival in the main room though, they found it quite deserted. The only inhabitant's of the room were Kim, from the past, and Zordon.

"Welcome back." He said. But he appeared to be addressing the two new arrivals. How did he know them? "I had everyone empty this room so we could have some privacy while discussing the two of you. Or maybe I should say three."

"What the heck is going on here?" Ann asked. "These two just appeared out of nowhere. Then the two bad guys left. Now we're here. What's going on?"

"I can explain part of that." Alternate Ann volunteered.

Alternate David shook his head. "Always has to be in the spotlight."

"Zip it." His sister shot a glare at him.

"Whatever." Jason said. He was used to his older siblings pointless bantering by now. Little did he know, these two were in fact one of his older brothers, and his older sister.

"Anyway." Alternate Ann continued. "I can explain part of this. But I will need to start at the very beginning.

"Roughly seventeen years ago, my mother slipped and fell, going into a coma that lasted for the better part of three years. While in that coma however, she was somehow transported into the future, where she met me and my brother. To make that very long story short however, she spent about three years in that time then went back to her time where she had been in a coma. She woke up, came home, and was kidnapped the next day by none other than the friendly neighborhood watchdog, Goldar."

"Watch-monkey." Alternate David corrected. "In no way does he resemble a dog."

"Don't interrupt." Both Ann's snapped at the same time.

Alternate Ann continued with her story. "So, she woke up, got kidnapped, and me and my oh-so-wonderful brother over there went from the future to change the past because in our future we were basically orphans, living with our aunt and uncle. They were two of our parents' best friends. Never had any kids of their own though. They were too busy protecting us."

"Protecting you from what?" Ann interrupted.

"How come you don't yell at her when she interrupts?" Alternate David asked. "Is that only me you do that to?"

"Yes. They were protecting us from the evil that wanted us dead."

"Why did they want you dead?" Kaylie asked curiously.

The alternate twins looked at her for a moment.

"You're a Scott." Alternate Ann stated.

"How did you know?"

"You just reminded me of someone I knew a really long time ago." Alternate Ann said sadly. "I haven't seen either of them since that day."

"What day?" Ted asked.

"The day we lost dad forever. The day mom died. The day Kira died. The day our lives changed forever."

"Oh yeah." Alternate David added. "And they wanted us dead because we where the only ones who could save dad. Mom could have helped, if she had been alive. There should have been others as well."

"Does anyone get any of this?" Crystal asked.

"Yes." Kim said quietly. She smiled sadly at the alternate twins. "Kimberly told me everything. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Alternate Ann stated firmly. "Nothing could have prevented any of it. And you died to save us anyway. Because of you, we are here today."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't feel bad. I was a terrible mother."

"No you weren't." Alternate David said. "You were never a terrible mother. And if that ever did happen in our time, it didn't here. Every single person in this room is proof of that."

"Once again." Crystal said. "Not understanding a single thing here."

"Join the club." Jason muttered.

"I think I will." Kimmie said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Kaylie said. She looked very confused.

"I would." Ted said. "But I've never really been one for clubs and all."

"I will never understand humans." Crystal stated.

"I will never understand _any_ of you." Ann said. She turned to the alternate twins. "Care to elaborate on anything? In case you haven't noticed, we aren't getting anything out of this."

Alternate Ann sighed. "Very well. There really isn't any easy way to say this, so here it goes. My name is Ann Trinity Oliver-Hart, and this is my twin brother, David Jason Oliver-Hart. We are technically from this time period, but we don't belong here. When we were two and a half years old, our mother died and our father was abducted by the empress of all evil. The only way to save him was to go to the past, so our Uncle Billy built a time machine and sent us here. We ended up saving mom, dad, and Kira, who also died in the battle. When we saved mom, we thought we would have just disappeared."

"We _should_ have disappeared." Alternate David cut in. "Unless our mission isn't over yet?"

"You have completed what you set out to do." Zordon said. "But not all that needs to be done."

"Uh, did they just say what I think they just said?" Ted asked.

"Depends." Jason answered. "Do you think they just said that they are basically my older siblings who are from an alternate time period, and who should not be here right now?"

"Did you just say _your_ older siblings?" Alternate Ann asked, cutting Ted off. Jason nodded.

"Well, at least that part worked." Alternate David sighed. "What are we doing here Zordon?"

"Ann and David Oliver." Zordon began. Both sets of twins looked at him. "Ok, Alternate Ann and David Oliver. I realize that after your mission was completed, you were basically supposed to disappear into the time stream. But that isn't what happened."

"You can say that again." Alternate Ann muttered.

"But now that you are here, I think I know how you can be useful." Zordon continued. "Since you came here, to this point in time, there _is_ something that you need to do."

"We'll do anything for you Zordon." Alternate David said.

"You can _never_ go back to your family, or the life you had before." Zordon warned. "You are stuck in this time period forever."

"What do you need us to do?" Alternate Ann asked impatiently.

"Some things never change." Kim muttered. "Always so impatient."

"The two of you are going to go back home with the rangers from Eltar." Zordon said.

**a/n-cliffhangers are my favorite.**


	30. Chapter 29

**a/n-i'm so sorry about the wait. i had the story written out to a certain point, so after the last chapter i didn't have any idea where this story was going. but don't worry, now i have a plan for the next few chapters, just don't expect updates as often as they used to be.**

**disclaimer-nothing i can say right now, right here, will make any difference. i still won't own anything.**

**Chapter Twenty Nine-Returns, Revelations, and Discoveries With a Little Arguing Thrown in Between**

"So, this is going to be lot's of fun." Alternate Ann said. "We get to go live with aliens."

"You are going to Eltar to help them." Zordon said. "The two of you have overcome impossible odds to be standing here today. Much has changed on my home planet since I left, and I trust the two of you to help restore the peace and order there."

"Don't worry Zordon." Alternate David said. "You can count on us."

Since Ann and David could never go back, Zordon had decided that they could be of some help on Eltar. Eltar had fallen into a state of chaos after Zordon's death, and the power rangers were having a hard time controlling everything. Ann and David would be able to help them, and hopefully restore peace and order to the society.

The Eltarian rangers had been diappointed that Zordon would not be returning with them, but they were still glad to be receiving the help they were getting.

It had been just yesterday that all of the rangers had come home from Eltar, and today they ould be going back. After all, it was a three month trip. The had left 'B' squad in charge of their peace-keeping mission on the planet, and when you really thought about it, 'A' squad would be gone for at least half of a year.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Zordon asked.

The Eltarian rangers, the Alternate Oliver twins, Kim, and the seven current rangers were all assembled in the main room of the command center. They had thought it best to not let anyone else know of the alternate twin's exhistance, and of course, Kim wanted to say goodbye to her two children, and it wasn't quite time for everyone to know about her yet.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Alternate Ann replied.

"Teleporting in three...two," Alpha said, "...one."

And they were all gone in seven flashes of light. Only gone to the ship, but gone nevertheless.

"I'll miss them." Ann said.

"How are you gonna miss them?" Jason asked incredulosely. "First of all, you are them. And second of all, you and David fight way too much, but they fought more. In my opinion they didn't leave fast enough."

"Hey Jase." David said. "As you already so kindly pointed out, we _are _them. So stop talking about us like we don't exist."

"Besides," Ann added, "You'd be crazy to not want us, your loving older siblings. Wait, I forgot, you already are crazy so I guess we can forgive you for what you said."

"You know, at times like these," Kimmie said, "I'm rather glad I don't have any siblings. I'm with Kim now, you guys argue way too much!"

Zordon just shook his head sadly at all of them. Teenagers on Earth were all the same. Especially when they were related. However, Zordon was interrupted from this train of thought when the door to the command center opened.

Trini walked in the door.

"Kimmie Cranston! Where have you-Kim? What are you doing here?" She had noticed Kim, obviously.

Kim sighed, the time had come. "Hey Trini."

"And why do you look so..."

"Young?" Jason supplied.

"Hey, I resent that." Kim said. "I _am_ still your mother."

Trini just looked confused. "Young would be a good way to describe it. No offense, and I'm allowed to say this cuz I'm your best friend since forever, but you really don't look forty."

"Thanks." Kim said brightly. "And I _hope_ I don't look forty. Cuz, well, I'm not forty. I'm _really_ twenty-five."

Trini laughed. "Oh come on Kim. I am exactly the same age as you. So trust me, you're forty. you haven't been twenty-five since..."

"Since I fell." Kim finished. "Which I just did a couple of months ago."

Trini just looked at Kim incredulosely. Her eyes wide, and her mouth slightly open.

And that was exactly what she looked like when the next person walked into the room.

"You know Trini, that look just isn't you." Jason commented. **(This is the older Jason now.)**

"Hey Jason." Kim said brightly.

"Hey Kim." Then, "Woah! You look so much..."

"Younger." Kim said. "Yeah, I know. I've just been trying to explain this to Trini."

"Jason," Zordon interrupted, "Maybe you should gather everyone else. Tell them we need to tell them something. The children don't need to come, just the adults."

Jason walked away wordlessly, and returned moments later with a whole entourage of former rangers, all of whom looked very worried.

"What's all this about Zordon?" Zack asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Kim said cheerfully. "And don't anybody dare say I look so much younger or anything like that. I know how young I am thank you very much."

"Uh, confused best friend here." Trini said. "How on earth are you twenty-five right now?"

"Confused husband." Tommy put in. "Same question."

Kim rolled her eyes, then turned towards the door.

"Kimberly, I think it would help if you were here too."

If people were surprised at Kim's young appearance, then there were no words to describe the looks on their faces when Kimberly walked into the room and stood next to Kim.

"Ok then." Kim said. "Let's start at the beginning. To make this extremely long story short, my name is Kimberly Hart, but you can call me Kim. I'm twenty-five years old, and I am from the year 2004. Any questions?"

Everyone, if possible, looked even more surprised. They definitely hadn't been expecting this. It was Jason who spoke first.

"You know, this actually explains quite a lot." He said.

"Like what?" Aisha asked.

"Like how Kim didn't faint from surprise when she saw Zordon alive again at Trini and Billy's wedding." Jason said.

"Actually," Aisha said, "That does make sense. Her reaction was totally not Kim."

"And that was because I already knew he was alive." Kim said. "Because I was _here_, in the future."

"Well," David interrupted, "As interesting as this little reunion is to watch, let's all just go now."

"Go where?" Kimmie asked. "We're stcuk here, in case you havn't noticed."

"We'll go find all the kids and take them to the zord bay. They can be easily entertained there." Ann said. "Bye ow everyone. Have a nice little chat, catching up on the past thirteen years or whatever."

With that final word of farewell, the seven rangers left the room. They had been the only 'kids' in the room. The seven of them gathered up all of the kids and brought them into the zord bay were there was plenty of room for all of them.

Almost as soon as they were in the room though, Mimi and Andrea started fighting with each other. They weren't quite as bad as Ann and David were, but they were younger so they fought about more trivial things.

As the two sisters were fighting, David and Ted found something in the corner.

"Hey Ann. Come look at this." David called over to her.

"What is it?" Ann questioned as she walked over.

"Look at this." Ted said.

They had found a trapdoor in the floor. And they had opened it.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer-must i constantly remind you of my non-power-ranger-owning state.**

**Chapter Thirty-Discoveries Continued**

"_What_ is _that_?" Ann questioned.

"No idea." Ted answered.

"Let's go down." David said. "Nothing bad could be down there. This _is_ the ccommand center."

Ann bit her lip.

"Sure, _now_ you hesitate." David said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not hesitating." Ann snapped. "I am merely pausing to point out that we are responsible for all of these kids. Because we are the oldest people here. And their parents trust us with them."

"So? We'll bring them with us." Ted said.

"Fine." Ann replied.

After rounding everyone up, they led them down through the trap door, Ted leading the way.

They walked through the dark passagway, silently for the time being. What with their parents being power rangers and all, none of the kids were very much afraid of anything. The group only stopped when they saw a light glowing around the corner.

"What is that?" Jason asked. **(remember now, this is just the kids, so this is Jason Oliver)**

"Let's find out." Ann said, slipping past Ted and walking around the corner.

No one moved for a moment, until Ann called out to them.

"You guys! Come look at this!"

David shrugged his shoulders and Ted led them forward. Everyone was amazed at the sight that met their eyes as they turned the corner.

"What's that?" Teresa asked her brother. "It's pretty and all shiny."

"Uh, I don't know what that is." Ted said.

"I do." Ann said. "It's the Zeo crystal."

"No way." Jason said. "So that thing still exists."

"Well duh." Willie said. "It's pretty obvious that it still exists seeing as you can see right there in fron of you. Not that I even knew it existed in the first place."

"Ok then." Kimmie said. "So, I guess we've established that it's real. Now what do we do?"

"We figure out where Mimi went." David said. "So, anyone seen her?"

"No." Was everyone's reply, except for Andrea.

"She went to find mommy." Andrea said softly. "She said she was gonna tell on me for being mean to her."

"Did she ever come down here with us?" Ann asked.

Andrea shook her head. "She left right after everyone came into the big room. Don't know where she is now."

Before Ann could reply however, they heard screaming from up above them.

"Oh no." She said softly. "Mimi."

Ann sprinted out of the room as fast as she could, unsure of what was wrong with Mimi. Because if something was wrong with her, her parents were too far away to hear her.

As Ann got out of the underground passage, she found Mimi crying in the middle of the open floor.

"Mim, what's wrong?" Ann asked, coming over to the young girl.

"They're gone." Mimi sobbed.

"Whose gone?" Ann asked, confused.

"Mommy and daddy, and everyone else." Mimi replied.

"Where are they?" Ann asked urgently.

"Don't know. Big mean monsters came and grabbed them. And then there was a flash of bright light, and they were all gone."

"Do you nkow what these monsters looked like?"

"One was big and gold, and he had a blue face." Mimi supplied.

Ann turned around, her eyes wide with fear, to face everyone who had assembled behind her.

"Goldar." She whispered softly.

**a/n-so, is mimi telling the truth? next chapter you'll know.**


	32. Chapter 31

**a/n-just so you know, mimi really does exist. she wasn't goldar in disguise or anything. she's aisha and zack's daughter.**

**disclaimer-how dare you acuse me of not saying that i don't own the power ragners when you already know that i don't own them and are too stupid to admit that you know the power rangers belong to saban? anyway, you get the picture, i don't own them.**

**Chapter Thirty One- Rangers Taken and Rangers Returned**

_Mimi's POV_

Andrea is so annoying and obnoxious. I hate having a little sister. First she pretends to be my best friend, then she goes and acts like a total jerk to me. Then she gets mad at me for being mean to her, when I didn't do anything in the first place. I'm sorry if I over reacted when I ran away crying, but sometime's that girl just gets to me. But anyway, it's a good thing I did run away, because I ran away to find mom. And you'll never believe what I saw when I peaked in the door to the room she was in...

_Flashback_

_Mimi was running down the hallway crying softly to heself. Andrea had just been tormenting her again about absolutely nothing._

_When she found the right door, Mimi hesitantly pushed it open a few inches. What she saw made her heart stop._

_There was a monster in the room. Like one of those monsters that had been on t.v. back when she had still lived at home. Before she had to come live in this big place with all of her parents friends. But this monster was different than the one on t.v. He was big and gold, and he had wings. And he was saying stuff to her mom and dad, and their friends. The stuff he was saying didn't make any sense though._

_"So, puny power rangers, you thouht you could get away from us did you? Thought you could stay hidden forever?"_

_"Well technically, we did get away from you." Uncle Rocky pointed out._

_"But now I'm back." The monster said. "And you won't get away so easily."_

_"Speaking of being back." Uncle Jason interrupted. "How did you get here anyway?"_

_"Don't you remember when we blew the command center up?" The monster asked. "I was there. And so was this command center. Obviously, you never changed it's 'secret' location. Some secret. I found out where it is."_

_"Guess you're smarter than we thought." Someone muttered. Mimi didn't know who it was._

_The monster ignored that comment. "And now, thanks to your carelessness, you will all be coming ith me. My mistress will be so pleased. You know, she only wanted the ten rangers from last time, but imagine her surprise when I will bring back all of you."_

_"Do we have to come?" Aunt Kim asked. She looked younger than Mimi rememered._

_"You don't have a choice." A new voice said. it was another monster. This was the one that Mimi recognized from on t.v. "Thanks to the distraction from Goldar, you will all be teleported to the moon palace in three...two...now."_

_And then they were all gone. It was then that Mimi ran back to the big room where everyone else had been a few minutes before. But to her dismay, the room was empty when she arrived. Mimi sat down i the middle f the floor and started to sobbing. Everyone had left. They were all gone, no one would come back for her._

_Just then though, she heard a voice. Ann. It was her cousin Ann. Ann would know what to do."Mim, what's wrong?" Ann asked, coming over to the young girl._

_"They're gone." Mimi sobbed._

_"Whose gone?" Ann asked, confused._

_"Mommy and daddy, and everyone else." Mimi replied._

_"Where are they?" Ann asked urgently._

_"Don't know. Big mean monsters came and grabbed them. And then there was a flash of bright light, and they were all gone."_

_"Do you know what these monsters looked like?"_

_"One was big and gold, and he had a blue face." Mimi supplied._

_Ann turned around, her eyes wide with fear, to face everyone who had assembled behind her._

_"Goldar." She whispered softly._

_End Flashback_

Ann says the monster's name is Goldar. She says that we're gonna get mommy and daddy back. But i don't know if she's telling the truth. The monster's just disappeared. How is Ann gonna get them back?

Maybe the power rangers will do it. Daddy always said teh power ragners protected the planet from the bad guys. Now the bad guys have daddy. Will the power rangers come save him? I saw them once. No one knows it, but I did. We were going to the park one day. I was running ahead to get away from Andrea. And I saw them fighting with some ugly grey things. I never told mommy and Andrea though, cux Andrea would just make fun of me and tell me I was seeing things. She does that a lot you know.

Anyway, I hope the power rangers come to save mommy and daddy and all my aunts and uncles. And Grandpa Zordon too. The monsters took him with them too.

But those monsters called everyone power rangers. What were they talking about? Mommy and Daddy aren't power rangers, are they? I hope so. Then they could save themselves.

But I'm too tired now. Andrea's leaving me alone. I think Ann made her stay away. I think I'll go to sleep now. I'm so tired. And I'm so worried about mommy and daddy. I hope they're alright.

* * *

Ann watched as Mimi drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately, she hadn't been lying when she said that everyone was gone. Because everyone _was_ gone. Ted and David had checked the power chamber, and it was empty. The only conclusion they could make was that Goldar and Haxel had found the command center somehow. And now, all of the former power rangers, plus zordon, were now being held prisoner by Scarlette.

As for Alpha, he looked pretty bad. His wiring was all pulled out and smoking. Something had hit him from behind. probably Goldar. Now they would have to figure this command center out for themselves. Plus take care of a multitude of children. Nine to be exact, not counting the ones that were rangers of course.

All of them were busy with at least one kid. Seeing as Kimmie, Jason, and Kaylie were helping out, so were Willie and Zachary.

Ann was rocking Alex to sleep when the alarms started blaring, and he of sourse immediately woke up.

"Here." She said, putting the wailing baby into Zachary's arms. "I have to go."

She ran from the room, closely followed by Crystal, Kimmie, Jason, and Kaylie. David and Ted were already in the power chamber, trying to make sense of the computers.

"What is it?" Ann asked.

"We don't know." David said. "As far as we can tell, there aren't any monsters attacking."

"And we don't have any readings of any monsters in the commmand center." Ted added.

"And no one is trying to contact us." David finished.

"You do realize you were totally just freaking us out just now don't you?" Jason asked.

David and Ted looked clueless.

"Finishing each other's sentence's like that." Kimmie clarified.

"Weird." Kaylie commented.

"No time for that now." Ann cut in. "We need to figure out these controls."

"We can help with that." A voice said from behind them.

As one, the seven rangers spun around. They all gasped together. The rangers from Eltar, plus the alternate twins, were back.

**a/n-and why might you ask are they back? you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**


	33. Chapter 32

**a/n-trust me, it's really mimi. she wasn't being impersonated or anything. and now onto the subject of goldar and co. ...**

**disclaimer-would i get in trouble if i lied and said this was mine, even though i've said this wasn't mine for the past however many chapters there have been?**

**Chapter Thirty Two-Revisting and Reunions**

It had been so easy to accomplish.

Nothing had ever been easier to do in his entire life.

Who knew capturing a bunch of former power rangers could be so easy?

Goldar had known where the old command center was. He had helped to destroy it in fact. So, imagine his surprise when he and Haxel went there on a hunch and found an entire group of power rangers there. Power rangers they had been trying to find for over three months.

It was a shame he hadn't thought of it before.

Now all that was left to be done, was find all of those annoying brats. But where would they be? Haxel had searched the whole place. No one could be found besides the adults in the power chamber.

Now, it was Goldar's job to find out where all of those children were. And who better to ask than their parents?

Goldar opened the portal, and entered the dark dimension. The sight that met his eyes was sixteen former power rangers.

"Hello." Goldar said softly. Heads jerked up instantly.

"Hey Goldie." Rocky said. "Come to let us out of here?"

Don't you wish?" Was Goldar's response.

"Uh, _yeah_." Ethan said. "Wanna let us go home now?"

"I suppose it's because you all want to see your precious little brats, isn't it?"

"Precious? Yes." Conner said. "Little? Once again, yes. But a brat, definitely not."

"Right." Kira muttered under her breath. "Because you haven't ever complained about a certain little someone waking you up with his crying?"

Conner didn't respond.

"So, you gonna tell me?" Goldar asked.

"Uh, no." Tanya said.

"Thanks but we'll pass." Kat added.

"Then you leave me no choice." Goldar said. "I'm going to force them out into the open."

"Good luck with that." Kimberly said.

"Yeah." Kim said. "You might have some touble with that."

"And why would that be?" Goldar asked. "Last time I checked, the red rangers were quite stupid."

"I resent that." Rocky and Conner said at the same time.

"Yeah." Jason added. "Only Conner and Rocky are stupid. I, am brilliant."

"Not the point." Kim interrupted. "And Ann isn't red, so we're ok."

"Whatever." Goldar responded. "You have all been given a chance. Now, we have no choice."

"No choice about what?" Aisha shot back. "No choice about hurting innocent children?"

Goldar merely smiled evilly as he exited the room.

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ann finally asked. 

"They have _really_ good computers." Alternate Ann responded.

"We were just checking up on you guys, when we detected the dark magic." Lance explained. "We had no choice but to come back. You are fellow rangers, we can't just leave you to face Scarlette alone."

"Yeah." Alternate Ann chimed in. "So, where are the bad guys?"

Downcast looks appeared on everyone's faces. It was David who responded to the question.

"They're gone." He said softly.

"Who?" Kristen questioned.

"Everyone." Ted replied. "The bad guys are gone, and they took all of our parents with them."

"This is bad." Charisse said. "We need to get out of here now. You probably don't know how they found you, and they'll probably come back."

"But where do we go?" Timothy questioned. "Is there enough room for everyone on the ship?"

"How many of you are there?" Andrew asked.

"Sixteen." Ann respnded promptly.

"Not enough room for long-term occupancy of the ship." Lance muttered.

"So where do we all go?" Kaylie asked. "We really can't stay here."

"Let's go to our command center." Alternate Ann suggested suddenly. "No one knows where it is."

"Okay." Ann said slowly. "But where is it?"

"Our basement." Alternate David replied.

"You mean I get to go home?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Willie! What are you doing here?"

"What? It's not like there was or is a sign on the door that syas 'Power Rangers Only. No Nosy Younger Brothers Allowed.'"

"Man." David muttered, snapping his fingers. "I knew we were forgetting something."

"Is this Command Center big enough for everyone?" Timothy cut in.

"No." Ann said. "But it's connected to our house. As long as we don't go outside, and maybe cover all of the windows, unplug the phone, disconnect the internet service, and buy enough food to survive on for a couple years, then we chould be fine."

"Sounds nice." Charisse commented sarcastically.

"Then let's go." Kimmie said. "Me and Kaylie'll go and get everyone ready. We'll need to teleport there."

"And I'll come with you." Willie said. "I might have to start fearing for my life if I stay in the same room as Ann for another minute."

"You should already fear for your life." David called after Willie as he exited the room.

"Why should he fear for his life?" Alternate Ann questioned herself.

"Cuz I'm only his favorite older sister who loves to torment him."

"Yeah." Jason muttered. "Not to mention your his only older sister."

* * *

"Decide to answer my question yet, rangers?" Goldar was back. 

"No." Kim answered shortly. "Attack the city yet?"

Goldar just look at Kim strangely.

"You look familiar to me." He said.

"Same here." Kim answered. "But that's just because we've met before. Nothing big."

Goldar looked confused. His eyes travelled between Kimberly and Kim. "You are the same person."

"No we're not." Kimberly said quickly, sensing the could-be dangerous situation. "She's just my annoying little sister who I'm stuck with because she can't afford her own place and she won't move in with our mom. Plus, it's also a downside that we look incredibly alike."

"Stupid rangers." Goldar hissed. He turned to leave the dark dimension once more.

"Hey Goldie!" Rocky called after him. "Do you have room service?"

Goldar continued out of the dimension and into the throne room, where his empress was waiting for him.

"Do you have any information for me?" She snapped.

"The pink ranger." he stated.

"What about her?"

"There are two of her."

**a/n-and what is Scarlette gonna do about that?**

**i really need to know if this chapter was any good. i'm suffering from a very severe case of writer's block, and i'm not sure i'll survive, not to mention the rest of this story.**


	34. Chapter 33

**a/n-just to remind you, kim from the past is called kim, and the kim from the present is called kimberly.**

**Disclaimer-I forgot was i was gonna say but i am pretty sure, almost positive, but at the same time deeply regretful, that i'm kinda thinking that i think i was gonna say that i do not under any circumstances whatsoever own the tv show that is known as power rangers, and that was an extremely long sentence. **

**btw- if you hadn't guessed by my above rant, i don't own 'em.**

**Chapter Thrity Three-Minor Complications Invloving Missing Best Friends And Identical People**

"Do you really think that this is gonna acomplish anything?" Lauren asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah." Maya said, in a voice that suggested this was an obvious answer to a stupid question. "Any other problems?"

"Did you know this is illegal?" Anthony asked.

"Same answer." Maya replied.

As one, Anthony and Lauren sighed. It would be all Maya's fault if they got caught. Not that it was likely that they would get caught, seeing as their friends lived in the woods in the middle of nowhere. But still, anything was possible. Like the fact that no one would be home.

Lauren had left her car at the end of the driveway. Maya's plan was to sneak up and look in the window's, see if anyone was there. The only problem with this flwless plan, was that the windows now had heavy drapes in front of them. Someone had come home.

Maya smirked at the two people behin her. "Still think this is totally pointless?"

"_Yes_." The two replied. Maya shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's go see if they'll answer this time."

Before eithere of her friends could stop her, Maya ran up to the front door and rang the bell. And to her utter shock, someone opened the door.

It was a blonde woman, maybe twenty. She was wearing what looked like a uniform for some sort of secret government military group. She also looked very uncomfortable with her surrounding's, as if she had never seen any of it before.

"Can I help you?" She asked uncertainly. Maya noticed the dead silence inside of the house.

"Um...I was looking for my friend Ann?" MAya replied in equal uncertainty.

"Ann?" The woman said thoughtfully. "She's not home right now."

"Where is she? And _who_ are you?" Maya questioned.

The woan smiled slightly. "I am a friend of her parents. She and her family had to go visit a sick relative. They probably won't be back for some time."

"Oh." Maya said softly. She started to turn around. "Thanks, I guess."

"Your welcome." The 'Friend' replied, before shutting the door.

"She's gone." Maya said after she had reached Lauren and Anthony. "Wne to visit some sick relative."

"Then we shoudl go back to school." Lauren said firmly.

"Yea, I guess we should." Maya said softly.

Ann's head shot up as Kristen walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was there?"

"Some girl, looking for you. She didn't say what her name was. And shouldn't she be in school at this time?"

Ann smiled slightly. "That was probably Maya. When that girl gets and idea in her head, she doesn't let anything get in her way. Even school."

"She has problems." Willie said from his place at the table. "Why on Earth would she want to skip school?"

"Because she isn't you." David replied.

Willie shook his head sadly. "Teenagers." He muttered.

* * *

"And how do you suppose there are two of her?" Scarlette questioned. 

"Because they uh...look so much alike." Goldar offered.

"There is no possible way that there can be two pink rangers." Scarlette said. "Because there only ever was one. Where did you get this stupid idea from anyway?"

"Uh, the pink rangers. They look exactly alike. Except one is younger than th other."

"And what explanation did they give for this?"

"The older one said the younger one was her sister, and she hated that they looked so much alike." Goldar responded.

"And did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, thye were telling the truth?!" Scarlette nearly shouted. "They are power rangers for goodness sakes. The can't lie!"

"Oh." Was all Goldar had to say.

"Now get out of my sight. And don't bother me again, unless you have something intelligent to say." Scarlette snapped.

Goldar backed out of the room bowing.

It would so not be his fault if it turned out that they were the same person. But maybe he should believe Scarlette. They were the good guys after all. It's not like they could lie about anything. Because good guys couldn't lie, _right_?

**a/n-wrong! next chapter probably wednesday, but don't count on it. i've gotta write the chapter first.**


	35. Chapter 34

**a/n-dead lines are good, except i think that's one word not two. anway, it's wednesday and i'm updating, just like i said. go me.**

**Disclaimer-If I owned the power rangers, then i wouldn't be complaining about not getting a snow day yesterday, because i wouldn't be in school. but, i don't own 'em, so i'm complainging about not having a snow day yesterday, or today for that matter.**

**Chapter Thirty Four-Which Should Have A Title But Doesn't Because I Can't Think Of One**

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Ernie hollered.

"Er-_nie_." Ann said. "You don't need her, you have me."

"BUT I WANT MY MOMMY! NOW!" With that final word, Ernie broke down sobbing.

It had been like this for the past week. One by one, everyone of the younger children was starting to realize that their parents weren't coming back for them. None of them really understood why they weren't there, but they knew enough to know that they were missing.

So, one by one, every child was becoming homesick in their own way. The older kids, basically the seven rangers plus the two other triplets, and the rangers from Eltar, were doing what they could to comfort the children, but you just can't replace a parent.

While everyone else was busy with the kids, the alternate twins were trying to make a plan that would help get the adults back. When Billy had sent them to the past, he had given each of them a copy of all of their computer's files, just in case they had trouble proving who they were. Now, they were using this data to try and find a way into the Moon Palace, past Scarlette's henchmen, and back out again without being noticed. Needless to say, they weren't having much luck.

"Ernie," Ann began calmly, "If Mommy was here, do you think she would want you to be crying?"

Slowly, Ernie stopped crying. Looking up, he shook his head.

"Then you shouldn't be crying." Ann ssaid firmly. "You want to be a good boy and prove to mommy how well you can behave without her here. Okay?"

"Ok." Ernie said softly, wiping the tears off of his face.

"Now, go into the kitchen and make David give you a cookie or something." Ann told the boy, winking at him.

Ernie grinned and ran off into the kitchen.

"Nice job." A voice said behind Ann.

She turned around to find Ted leaning against the doorframe. She got up from where she had been sitting on the floor.

"What? You think you can do better?" Ann questioned, walking closer to him.

"Maybe." Was his reply.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ted obligingly wrapped his arms around her waist, and was just leaning down to kiss her when--

"AAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!" A voice hollered from somewhere else in the house.

Ann smirked at Ted, then called back. "WHAT?"

"COME DOWNSTAIRS! WE HAVE SOMETHING!" It was her alternate self.

Ann's eyes went wide in surprise and removing her arms from around Ted's neck, grabbed his hand and pulled him along after her.

* * *

"We need a plan." Scarlette stated. "It's been over a week, and neither of you has thgough tof anything. We need to find those little brats. Everything will be ruined if we don't find them." 

"What's going to be ruined?" Goldar asked, confused.

"I have the white ranger." Scarlette said. "he is the greatest power ranger ever, and I have him in my power. You remember last time. It was because of your blunder that we lost the power then."

"My blunder? What did I do?"

"You teleported into their command center before I told you to and took them in front of witnesses!" Scarlette shrieked. "That blunder."

"Oh." Was all Goldar said.

Haxel was silent throughout this entire conversation, not having been around 'last time'. Now though, he had an idea.

"Mistress?" Haxel said hesitantly.

"What?" Scarlette snapped.

"I have a plan."

"It's about time. Tell me."

"Well, as you know, we couldn't find anyone else at the rangers command center." Scarlette nodded impatiently. "Well, what if they were at this other command center. It was a different one than we searched, wasn't it?"

Scarlette nodded slowly. "It was."

"Well, they are probably hiding at this other command center. So all we have to do is go there."

"But we don't know where it is." Goldar interrupted.

"How did you get there las titme then?" Haxel asked confused.

"I didn't get there at all." Goldar said. "I was watching the house, I have no idea how I ended up in that command center."

"Find this command center." Scarlette said softly. "Or else."

Goldar and Haxel nodded hastily and left the throne room, leaving Scarlette all alone.

She glanced at the entrance to the Dark Dimension beside her throne. She hadn't seen any of the rangers in ages. It was time for a little visit.

"Hello Rangers!" Scarlette announced as she walked into the Dimension.

AS one, it seemed, they all groaned.

"I see that you're all pleased to see me."

"Not as pleased as I'd be to get out of here." Tanya muttered.

Scarlette rose her eyebrows. "Is that so? Well, I think I can fix that, don't you?"

Now, everyone looked worried. That was more like it.

"What are you going to do to us?" Hayley asked worriedly.

"Just wait, and you'll find out." Was all Scarlette said.

Moving so she was standing in the middle of the room, Scarlette stretched her arm out, the one holding her staff. Purple light, like lightning, shot out of it and went onto each individual in the room. All glowed the same purple as the light for a moment. Scarlette lowered her arm, and the light disapeared. The only residual light was the purple glow in all of their eyes, except for in Hayley and Kim's, but Scarlette didn't notice.

"Now," Scarlette began, "You are all under my spell. My evil spell. You will do exactly as I say."

Kim and Hayley, who were standing next to each other, shot each other worried glances. They weren't under any spell.

"I want you to find those puny little power rangers." Scarlette said. "They will have a bunch of little brats with them. We don't know for sure where they are, but we think it is at and old command center. Find them, and bring them all to me."

With a wave of her staff, they were all teleported to Earth.

Kim grabbed Hayley's arm as the other's ran off in every direction. Under the spell, they didn't know where the dino thinder command center was.

"Come on, Zordon gave me this communicator." Kim said, indicating the object she pulled out of her pocket. "It'll be much faster. And we can warn them."

Holding Hayley's arm firmly, Kim pushed a button on the device, and they were immediately teleported to the basement command center.

* * *

"What did you find?" Ann questioned. 

"It's not what we found." Alternate David stated. "It's what found us."

He stepped aside to reveal Kim and Hayley standing there.

**a/n-so, correct me if i'm wrong, but isn't today kim's birhtday? just so you know, that's just me being random and it doesn't have anything to do with this story. btw- 2 more reviews breaks 100.**


	36. Chapter 35

**a/n-if you get confused about who everyone's married too, and who their kids are and such, look back in Chapter 1. everything is explained in there.**

**Disclaimer-no, i don't own this.**

**Chapter Thirty Five-Finding Safety and Confusion**

"How did you guys get here?" Was the first thing that came out of Ann's mouth.

Kim sighed. "It's a really long story, but I'll try to make it quick. So, we were all captured by Goldar and that other guy, and they took us to a Dark Dimension in the moon palace."

"All of you?" Ted asked.

"Except for Tommy." Hayley said. "We don't know what they did with him."

"Yeah." Kim agreed. "And Zordon wasn't there either. We think they may have figured out who he was, and taken him somewhere else."

Hayley nodded her agreement and Kim continued.

"Anyway, Goldar was trying to get some information out of us."

"Like what?" Alternate Ann interrupted, she did that a lot.

"Like where all of our kids are." Hayley said. "Where are they by the way? I haven't heard a word from upstairs."

"David's been giving them all cookies." Ted said loooking sideways at Ann. "To calm them down. They've all been getting a little _upset_ at the abcense of their parents."

"But they're all here?" Hayley questioned. Ann nodded.

"We need to get them out of here." Kim said suddenly.

"Where are we gonna take them?" Ted questioned. "We had this problem before. There's nowhere we can take all of them."

"Aren't there any other ranger bases anywhere?" Alternate David asked. "Even in our time, there were other teams. Surely some of them are still around?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Even if there were other teams still around, none of them knew how to find out, or contact them.

"I've got it." Hayley said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Both Ann's asked at the same time.

"No patience." Kim muttered.

"Back when we used this place," She began, indicating the room they were in, "Tommy and I set up this communication system. It enabled us to contact all of the other ranger bases. I bet it could even connect to the old command center."

"We should try it." Ted said. "But is anyone still around?"

"In my time," Kim began, "Tommy mentioned something about Dana and Ryan Mitchell rebuilding the aquabase. Do you think they would still be there after all of this time? It's been seventeen years."

Hayley was beside the computer in a flash and pressing buttons. In seconds, the face of Dana Mitchell appeared on screen.

"Hayley?" Dana questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"Something is wrong." Hayley said. "Very wrong."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Zachary said. "We are under water. In a former ranger base. And we are going to be livinghere until what's-her-face is defeated?"

"And where are our parents?" Willie interrupted.

Dana nodded at Zachary, and turned to Willie. "I dont know. I think you should ask Kim or Hayley about that."

Ann turned back to Kim and Hayley. "You never did finish telling us about that. You just left off with Goldar trying to find out where all of us were."

Kim sighed. "When Goldar couldn't get any information out of us, Scarlette came in. She cast a spell of some sort over all of us. But it didn't effect me, or Hayley."

"And we don't know why not." Hayley added. "It just didn't do anything to us."

"Anyway, the spell turned everyone evil. Or at least they looked evil to me. They obeyed her, which would have to mean that they were evil. She sent all of us back to Earth, without noticing that nothing had changed with either Hayley or myself. We figured you would be at the Dino Thunder Command Center, and went there first. And that's where we found you."

"So mom and dad are evil?" Ann questioned. "Not again."

"Wait a minute." Alternate Ann interrupted. "Was dad with everyone when they were sent to Earth?"

"No." Kim said softly. "Scarlette had him."

"This is bad." Both Ann's said at the same time. Both David' srolled their eyes, although they agreed.

"So," Kimmie said, "Any ideas on how we break this spell?"

No one had any ideas.

"So then, " Kaylie said, "What do we do now?"

Alternate Ann was just starting to answer. "For now, we should just try to kepp every- Woah! What just happened?"

She had just felt a slight ripple, and when it ended the lights suddenly became much dimmer. Ann turned around, to find that no one was standing there anymore except for her twin.

"What just happened?" She repeated.

"i have no idea." David replied. "But look at everything. Now it looks like nobody's been here for ages. Something big just happened the changed something."

"But what did it change?" Ann asked.

David was about to reply when ann held up her hand for silence. She pointed at the door to show that she had heard something. David shrugged, and took a step towrds the door. Before he could go any further, however, the door opened. In walked a young girl. She looked about twelve, and she was rather dirty and dressed in all black. And she looked exactly like someone the twins knew very well.

"_Kaylie_?" Ann questioned.


	37. Chapter 36

**a/n-just so you know, i forgot to tell you that at the end of the last chapter that was the alternate twins. btw-i am completely obsessed with time travel.**

**Disclaimer-I wish i could say i own them, but i don't.**

**Chapter Thirty Six-Alternate No More**

The girls head snapped up. She hadn't noticed anyone in the room. Either that, or she wasn't expecting anyone to be in there.

"Who are you?" She snapped, ignoring their question.

"Who are _you_?" Ann replied.

"Well," The girl began, "You already seem to know me. I just don't know you."

Ann and David cast each other worried glances. They turned back to Kaylie, to see her glaring at them. What was going on here?

"I'm Ann." Ann said slowly. "And this is my brother David."

"Ann and David." Kaylie repeated slowly. "You're the twins, aren't you? My dad used to talk about you all the time."

"What do you mean. 'he used to'?" Ann questioned hurriedly. "Nothing's wrong with Uncle Jase, is there?"

"Where'd you come from?" Kaylie asked, once again ignoring their question. "We'd know if anyone new came down here."

"Are we still in the Aquabase?" David asked.

Kaylie nodded.

"Then we came from here." He concluded. "The real question is what happened here? Five minutes ago this place was spotless, and the lighting actually worked."

Kaylie laughed. It was a rather frightening sound. The laughter of someone who had never really laughed out of happiness before.

"This place hasn't looked like that in over thirteen years. Not since-"

"Scarlette." Ann finished. "What's today's date Kaylie?"

She looked at the twins suspiciously. "Today is November thirteenth."

"What year?"

"2020." Kaylie answered. "Why?"

But Ann and David were ignoring her now. They turned to each other.

"You know what this means don't you?" Ann asked.

"We were supposed to go back again." David said softly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kaylie asked.

"Can we talk to your dad?" Ann asked, turning back to Kaylie.

"You can try." Kaylie said, before turning and leading the twins out of the room.

Ann and David followed her closely, as she avoided piles of rubble that seemed to be debris from an attack on the aquabase. Kaylie stopped suddenly in front of a door. She turned to face the twins.

"I should warn you. Whatever it is you're expecting to get out of this talk with my dad, you won't get. Dad's a lot different than he was thirteen years ago." Kaylie told them, before opening the door and walking inside.

"Dad?" She called out softly.

They all heard a rustling sound from the corner of the room. Kaylie walked over there and knelt down.

"Dad, some people are here to see you."

Ann and David slowly advanced forward towards the corner. But what they saw there made both of them stop dead in their tracks. Kaylie was right. Their Uncle Jase was a lot different. In fact, they weren't entirely sure this _was_ their Uncle Jase.

The man sitting huddled in the corner was thin and gray-haired. He was shivering, and wrapped in a blanket. The man looked as if all of the life had drained from his eyes. It was very different from the man the twins remembered, even from a few weeks ago.

"Um...hi." Ann said hesitantly.

Jason's head shifted slowly to the twins. He wrinkled his forehead in concentration, as if he was trying to remember who they were. It wouldn't surprise them if he didn't know who they were. If they were where they thought they were, Jason hadn't seen either of them in over thirteen years. And people change in that amount of time.

"Who are you?" He asked slowly. He seemed to be having trouble finding the right words to say.

"Ann and David Oliver." David answered. "Do you remember us Uncle Jase?"

"No." Jason said. "She said you were dead. She said she killed you."

"We aren't dead Uncle Jase." Ann said softly. "She lied."

"She...lied." Jason repeated slowly. "Why?"

"To hurt you." Ann said. "It's what she's good at."

"It does hurt." Jason said.

"Did she tell you Billy and Trini were dead as well?" David asked.

Jason nodded.

"She lied about that too. They've been living with us in our house for over thirteen years."

Jason's face lit up at this statement. "Does that mean-"

"No dad." Kaylie said suddenly.

"What?" Ann and David asked at the same time.

"He was going to ask about mom." Kaylie answered slowly.

"What about her?" Ann asked.

"If she was alive still." Kaylie answered simply. "But she isn't. We buried her body."

"What happened?" David asked.

"Scarlette came back once. It was about nine years ago. We got news about an explosion where the old comman center used to be. Mom was curious about it, and went to investigate. Everyone told her not go, especially dad. But she insisted. When she didn't come back, dad went out and found her body. It was all Scarlette's fault." Kaylie told them. "Dad hasn't been the same since."

"Nine years ago." Ann repeated slowly. "That means that Thomas was never born."

"Who is Thomas?" Jason asked suddenly.

Ann bit her lip, and answered hesitantly. "He is your son."

"That's impossible." Kaylie said. "I never had a brother."

"We know." David said. "This is going to sound very strange, but it's all true. Maybe you should sit down."

Kayli obligingly sat down next to Jason. Ann and David sat down on the floor across from them.

"I guess we should start with thirteen years ago." Ann began. "Mom and Kira died, and dad disappeared. Billy and Trini took care of me and David. The two of them raised us. As a consequence, they never had any kids of their own. But Billy was determined to change things. He built a time machine. He wanted to send us back in time to save, well, everyone. And we managed to get back there."

"Then why is everything the same?" Kaylie interrupted.

"We don't know." David answered. "After we saved mom, dad, and Kira, we were supposed to disappear or something. But we actually went back to the future. But not as far back as when we were from."

"When did you go back to?" Kaylie wanted to know.

"A few months ago." Ann answered. "We were supposed to go back to Eltar after that, but we came back to Earth. Scarlette found where everyone was hiding, and took all of our parents. We had the idea to take everyone back to our house, because the old dino thunder command center was in the basement. And then Kim and Hayley came back somehow."

"Wasn't Kim your mom?" Kaylie interrupted. "And who's Hayley?"

"Yeah." David said slowly. "But it's really complicated. You probably know this, but before we were born, mom was in a coma. During that time, part of her somehow got transported to the future. It's really weird. And Hayley used to help the Dino Thunder team. She's really smart. Apparently she married Rocky. They have a son named Ernie."

"Not here." Kaylie said softly. "Rocky lives here alright, he just doesn't have wife, or any kids. Thirteen years ago, everyone came here. Except for Billy and Trini."

"So much is different." Ann muttered. "What went wrong?"

"What went wrong?" Jason repeated. "Hayley and Kimmie came back."

"Hayley and Kim came back." David said. "They told us that Scarlette had a spell on everyone else. They were looking for us. We came to the Aquabase, where it would be safe. And it was safe. But somehow Ann and I ended up back here, in this universe. And we found you, Kaylie."

Everyone just sat there witout speaking for a moment. It was Ann who finally broke the silence.

"Who else is here?" She asked quietly.

"Well, me and dad. Then Uncle Rocky obviously. And Uncle Adam, Aunt Tanya, Uncle Zack and Aunt Aisha. They're probably the only ones you'd know. But there's also Teresa, Adam and Tanya's daughter; and Mimi, Andrea, and Eric, Zack and Aisha's kids." Kaylie told them.

"So, no Ted, Thomas, Ernie, Alex, or the triplets." Ann said softly.

"_Who_?" Kaylie asked.

"Ted was Teresa's adopted older brother. His parents obviously couldn't adopt him in this time, because they were living here. Thomas was your little brother. Ernie was Rocky and Hayley's son. Alex was Conner and Kira's son. And the triplet's were our younger brothers; Jason, Willie, and Zachary." Daivd said. "So much is different here. I never realized how much could be different if mom, dad, and Kira were still here."

"We need to get everything back to the way you saw it." Jason said quietly. "Things weren't supposed to turn out this way if you saw them differently."

"You're right." Ann said.

"How do we do that?" Kaylie asked.

"First we go to Reefside." Ann said. "Then we find everyone who has Ninjetti powers and can help. Including Ted."

**a/n-finally the next chapter! it took forever to write. hope u liked it.**


	38. Chapter 37

**a/n-because i'm really nice, and cuz i really wanted to see what you thought of this chapter, i've decided to update now.**

**disclaimer-its really hard to find a new way to express the fact that i own none of this when i've been doing it for the past thirty somethin' chapters.**

**Chapter Thirty Six-Reunions**

"Hey Aunt Trini! Uncle Billy! Where are you?" David called to the silent house.

Steps could be heard thindering up the stairs. Billy and trini burst into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"And how did you get here?" Trini asked. "And who's the kid?"

"I resent that statement." Kaylie said. "Being short does not automatically classify me as being a kid."

Trini tilted her head and looked at kaylie for a moment. "That attitude reminds me of someone. But who?"

"Maybe me?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Jason?!" Trini exclaimed.

After the short reunion between Billy, Trini and Jason, BIlly asked his first question again.

"What are you doing here?" Billy asked again.

"We were short of hoping you could help us on that one." David said. "You see, your time machine thingy worked, and it sent us back. And we ended up saving everyone and all. Then we went back to the future for some reason, but it wasn't this far into the future. And then, we were supposed to go to Eltar, but we came back to earth to help everyone because all of the adults got captured by Scarlette. And we ended up having to seek refuge in the aquabase. But while we were there something changed in the timestream, and it brought us back to our real time."

"_Really_?" Trini asked.

"Really." Ann replied. "We think everything reverted back to its original state, because we were supposed to go back again."

"And because you didn't go back," Billy began, catching on to what they were saying, "NOthing was changed in the past to save the future."

"Exactly." Ann and David said together.

"Creepy." Kaylie said.

"Who _are_ you?" Trini asked.

"Meet my daughter." Jason said, draping his arm around her shoulder.

"You have a kid?" Trini asked. "How come you never told us?"

"She said you were dead." Jason said softly.

Trini bit her lip. Then gave Jason a small smile. "Well all that matters now is that we are all here together." Then she turned to Ann and David.

"So, do the wonder twins have a plan?"

"Nice name." Kaylie muttered.

Ann glared at Trini and Kaylie. "Yes, we do."

"We need to find Trent, Ethan, and Conner. Then we need to find Ted. Don't know where to start on that one." David told everyone. "Then we have to get everyone from the aquabase. And maybe having HAyley here will help as well."

"Slow down." Trini commanded. "First of all, who the heck is Ted? And what is the aquabase?"

"In the future we travelled to," Ann began, "Ted was Adam and Tanya's adopted son."

"Yeah, he was also your boyfriend." David muttered.

"Not important now." Ann said breezily. "And the Aquabase was the ligthspeed rangers headquarters. It's where Kaylie and Jason have been living since Scarlette came."

"OH. MY. GOSH." David said suddenly.

"What?" Everyone else said at the same time.

"Our team." David said softly.

"What about it?" Ann asked. "We are both right here."

"No we aren't." David told her. "Well, _we_ are. And so is Kaylie. and Ted will be when we find him. But Kimmie and Jason were never born. And who knows where Crystal is right now."

"Uh, confused." Trini said.

"I am perplexed." Billy added.

"Your what?" Kaylie asked.

"It's Billy lingo for 'I'm Confused.' " Ann explained.

"Who are Kimmie, Crystal, and jason?" Trini asked. "Of course, that is assuming that Jason isn't the guy standing right here, seeing as he _was_ born."

"Jason was our youngest brother." Ann said. "In that other future we were in. And Kimmie was...well...she was your daughter. And Crystal is Scarlette's younger sister."

"We had a daugh- wait, did you just say the Empress of All Evil's sister was on your ranger team?" Trini asked.

"Yeah." Ann said. "Great person really. We didn't talk to her much, but she seemed really nice."

"But she was the empress of all evils younger sister." Billy protested.

"Yes well, lets just say that this apple fell quite far from the evil family tree." David said. Kaylie looked at him blankly. "She wasn't evil."

"So where do you think she is?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Ann said. "We don't know much about her. But the best place to look could be at the moon palace. She probably lives there."

"We can't go there yet though." David said. "Scarlette might be there, and we don't have enough power to stop her yet."

"So first we find Ted." Kaylie said. "Easy enough. Where does he live?"

Ann and David just looked at her silently for a moment.

"Judging by the fact that his adopted parents never really adopted him since they never found him sleeping under the bushes in front of their house which they don't have," Ann began, "Ted probably lives in some dirty old alley in Angel Grove. Any more questions?"

* * *

"Do you really think we'll find him here?" Kaylie asked, picking her way thru the garbage littering the ground. 

"Yes." The twins answered together.

"You do know that it's really creepy when you two do that, right?" Kaylie asked.

"Yes." They answered together again. Kaylie shuddered.

"You know," Kaylie said after a moment, "This place kind of reminds me of home. Except it's much brighter."

The three of them were walking down the millionth alley for the day just then. Jason, Billy, and Trini had gone off to find everyone else they would need. So far though, they weren't having much luck with finding Ted.

"Where could he be?" Ann asked exasperatedly.

"You know," David said slyly, "It's at times like these that I wonder if you want to find him cuz he's your boyfriend, or because he's supposed to be part of our ranger team."

"Shut up." Ann responded. "He was never my boyfriend. He was the other Ann's boyfriend. He barely ever even looked at me."

"Doesn't mean you couldn't look at him." Kaylie mumbled.

"It's times like these I wonder what life would be like if I never had a twin brother, or an annoying little cousin." Ann said.

David was about to respond when something jumped out of the shadwy corners of the alley. it looked like it could remotely resemble a human being. But it was covered in rags. And dirt. The three stopped walking, and stood silently watching the thing in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked from underneath the rags and the grime. It was a voice that sounded quite familiar to two of the three people.

"We're looking for someone." Ann said confidentaly.

"This isn't a safe place to be. Even if you're here for a good cause." The thing said. "What could you possibly be looking for _here_?"

Ann looked at the figure in front of her. After quickly assessing the fact that he might know something, she decided to go out on a hunch and trust him.

"We're looking for this guy." She said. "He's about sixteen. And he's about as tall as my brother over here."

"What's his name?" The figure asked suspiciously.

"Ted." Ann said simply. "Or Theodore. Whichever."

"Who are you?"

Ann took this as a good omen that the figure knew Ted. "I'm just a friend. One that he doesn't know yet. But a friend nevertheless."

"I know a Ted." The figure said slowly. "What's his last name?"

"He doesn't have one." Ann said confidently. "He's lived his whole life on the streets and never knew his family. Therefore, he doesn't know his own last name."

"Who are you?" The figure asked again.

"My name is Ann Oliver-Hart, and I'm assuming that you, are Ted."

* * *

"So," Jason began, "Where do we start?" 

"I think Hayley still owns her cyberspace cafe downtown." Trini said. "Let's check that place out. Maybe she knows where the guys are. And after that we can get everyone from the aquabase."

The three of them got into an old car which Jason recognized as Tommy's old Jeep. The drive to downtown Reefside lasted about twenty minutes. And when it ended, they stopped in front of a building with a sign on the outside which read: _Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe_.

"This is it." Trini said. "And it's open. This looks promising."

Upon walking inside, they found the place practically deserted, save for a middle-aged woman behind the counter, a guy playing a game ona computer, another guy staring unseeingly at a soccer game on tv, and another guy dazedly wiping the same spot on an empty table.

"Oh yeah, very promising." Jason muttered under his breath. Billy just shrugged and rolled his eyes at his wife's back.

The two men followed Trini obediently as she marched confidently up to the counter.

"Are you Hayley?" She asked of the woman behind the counter.

The woman nodded. "How can I help you?"

"You probably don't remember me." Trini said, sitting down behind the counter. Jason and Billy just stood behind her.

"You got that right." Hayley said.

"Hi, I'm Trini Cranston." Trini held her hand out. Hayley took it cautiously. "Although, the last time we met, I was Trini Kwan."

Hayley just looked clueless.

"Or," Trini said slowly, "The saber tooth tiger."

Taking this as their cue, Jason and Billy chose this time to speak.

"Tyranosaraus." Jason said, waving his hand.

"Triceratops." Bilyl said.

"I'm through with the rangers." Hayley snapped. She didn't look welcoming any more. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No please don't." Trini said. "I have a really good reason for being here."

"What?" Hayley asked impatiently. This was a good sign. At least she was willing to listen.

"You remember Ann and David, don't you?"

Hayley nodded.

"Well, they took a little trip to the past. To make a long story short, they changed the future, then went to a different future, in which we were all quite happy and alive. Now they're back because something got messed up with all of the jumping around they did."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Hayley asked.

"We need help." Trini said simply. "We need to gather all of the Ninjetti that are still around and use their powers to save Tommy. Then we can work on a plan to change the future again."

"I guess I could help." Hayley said slowly. "What can I do?"

"You can start by telling us where the dino thunder guys are." Jason said.

"Look around." Hayley said. "The people you are looking for are my depressed customers and employee."

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Ted snapped. 

"We want you to come with us." Ann said.

"What for? I can't do anything to help you."

"Oh, but you can." David said, speaking for the first time. "You have no idea what you could do to help us."

"I also have no idea who you people are." Ted contradicted.

"Okay then." Ann said. "Fine. I don't care. We thought you could help. But obviously you won't. So we'll just leave you in peace. Come one guys, let's just go save the world without him."

She turned and started wlking away, Kaylie and David following hesitantly behind.

"Wait!" Ted called. "I guess I could help you guys."

**a/n-and although all of you want to know what happens next with...well...everything, you're gonna have to wait till next time. hope u liked it.**


	39. Chapter 38

**disclaimer-non-owning author here**

**Chapter Thirty Eight-More Reunions and Something Else That I Can't Come Up With A Word For**

Slowly, Trini walked over to the guy wiping the table. She recognized him as Trent Fernandez, former white ranger.

"Um...hello." Trini said hesitantly.

Trent looked up. There was a dead look in his eyes. _Wow_, Trini thougt to herself, _who knew someone could be this close to their science teacher. Even if they were rangers together. But it's probably because of Kira too. I was really depressed when Kim died._

"Trent Fernandez, right?" Trent nodded. "My name is Trini, and I think you might be able to help me with something."

"What?"

"Saving Tom- Dr. O." Trini said. These guys wouldn't know him as Tommy. He was always Dr. O to them.

"You can't save him." Trent said. "He's gone. no one knows where to find him. And we don't have any powers to save him, even if we could find him."

"You're wrong about that." Trini stated. "You never lose the power of the Ninjetti. And that is all you need to save him."

"But you need more than me to do it." Trent pointed out.

"That's why I need some help convincing your friends." Trini said. "I don't think Ethan will be much help. But Conner is a different story."

"He hasn't been the same since Kira-" Trent stopped talking. Kira had been his friend. It was too painful to talk about her death.

"I know." Trini said softly. "But this is his chance to get some closure on that. Do you think they'll help?"

Trent nodded. As he walked over to the computer which Ethan was on, Trini thougth she saw a new shine in his eyes.

Trini walked back to where the guys were still standing by Hayley. The four of them watched as Trent easily convinced Ethan to help out. But next came the hard part. Convincing Conner.

It was actually very interesting to watch. First, Trent and Ethan had to get Conner's attention. Turning off the tv didn't do anything, Conner hadn't been paying attention. Then they tried to talk to him. But it looked like he couldn't hear them. Or maybe he was just really good at ignoring people shouting in his ears. After a few more attempts to get Conner to at least acknowledge their presence, Trent and Ethan came back over to the other four adults, looks of defeat on their faces.

"We don't know what else to do." Ethan said in despair. "Conner is dead to the world."

"do you have any ideas?" trent asked the four adults.

"Morph." Jason said softly.

"How?" Ethan asked. "It doesn't amtter if we still have the power, it's been dormant for over thirteen years. And that might just freak Conner out if we morph. You should have seen him right after...the thing...thirteen years ago. he was a train wreck. And then we still had to defeat Mesogog still. I think he was actually trying to get himself killed. we never knew that he cared so much about Kira."

"It doesn't matter." Trini said. "Once he sees you, he'll want to help. It'll be like the second chance he never got for kira."

"But how do we morph?" Trent pressed them.

"Embrace the spirit within." Billy said. "It is still there. All that you have to do now is just grasp it. Have confidence in yourself and you will succeed.

Trent and Ethan shrugged. 'Why not' seemed to be the general concensus here.

Standing slightly apart from each other, after Hayley had drawn the blinds shut and flipped to sign to closed, and morphed.

"Ninjetti!" Trent shouted. "The Fox!"

"The Owl!" Ethan shouted.

At these words, Conner had shifted slightly in his seat, but he was still dead to the world. With swift steps, the two were soon in front of Conner.

"Conner." ethan said. "Look at us."

Conner shook his head. He knew what they had done.

"Conner, look." Trent said. "Just look."

Slowly, Conner shifted his head, so he was facing his the two friends he had known since high school. Or, more importantly, since they became rangers for the first time. His face paled considerably when he saw the uniforms they were wearing. Then, there was a look of disgust on his face.

"Why are you wearing those things?" Conner spat out in even more disgust than the look on his face.

"Because," Ethan said, "We're gonna need them."

"For what? We aren't rangers anymore. And I don't want to be a ranger anyway. I won't do that ever again." Conner stated.

"Conner we need your help." Trent said.

"I don't care. I won't help."

"Yes you will." Ethan said. "Even if you don't want to. We're gonna make you at least come with us."

"You can't do that." Conner said, now looking rather worried.

"Oh yes we can. In case you haven't noticed, we're power rangers."

* * *

Ann turned around slowly. A smile spread across her face.

"How considerate of you." She said. "Now come on, we have to get back to our house."

"Wait." Ted said suddenly.

"What?" Ann asked.

"Who are you people? And how did you know who I was?" Ted asked.

"I think that can be explained easily." David said. He glanced at Ann. "Got your communicator?"

Ann held up her wrist in response.

"Good. I'll let you do the honors with Ted." David smirked at Ann, and turned to Kaylie. "Grab my arm." He instructed.

Ann rolled her eyes at her twin's back, and grabbed Ted's hand. He just looked confused. Ann pressed a button on her communicator, and in a beam of light, appeared back in their command center, a.k.a. their basement.

"Woah." Ted said. "How did you do that?"

"We, are power rangers." Ann stated.

"Cool." Was all Ted could say. He still hadn't let go of Ann's hand, and she wasn't complaining.

"We've gotta see how Trini, Billy, and Jason are doing with the guys and hayley." David said after a minute.

Reluctantly, Ann let go of Ted's hand and walked over to the computer. After pressing a few buttons, a view of a cafe came onto the screen.

"Sometimes you never cease to amaze me 'lil sis." David said.

"Only sometimes?" Ann asked, feigning disappointment. "and dont' call me your little sister."

"Well excuse me for speaking the truth." David muttered.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Kaylie asked. Even after a few hours of knowing them, she was used to the constant bickering that came with being around the twins. Ted just looked at them as if they were acting way out of the ordinary, which to him, they probably were.

"That." Ann said after pushing a few more buttons.

The view of the cafe had changed, so that they were looking at a corner of the cafe. There was a couch there, upong which sat a man the twins thought they recognized as Conner. Except much older and looking at the two figures in front of him with pure hatred written across his face. And speaking of the two figures in front of Conner, they were wearing ranger uniforms. The two people would have to be none other than Ethan and Trent.

"More rangers?" Ted asked.

"How old are you?" Ann asked randomly.

Ted looked at her strangely. "I don't know." He finally answered. "Why?"

"Remember the Dino Thunder Rangers by any chance?" Ann asked.

Ted shook his head no.

"I'm not surprised." Ann asked. "We were only two when they were around. And we only remember any of that cuz this was their command center and it just happens to be our basement."

"Not to mention that our dad was the black ranger." David added.

"The black ranger." Ted repeated softly. "I remember something about him. People talk on the street. Everyone there always liked the pwer rangers, cuz the bad guys always wrecked their homes, but the rangers stopped the bad guys. But the last time the bad guys were seen, the balck ranger and the yellow ranger weren't there. A lot of our homes were destroyed. People said that if the black ranger had been there, then all of that wouldn't have happened. They say he was the best power ranger there ever was."

"He was." Ann said softly, but with pride in her voice.

"What happened to him?" Ted asked curiously. "And that yellow ranger? They just sort of disappeared."

"That's why we brought you here." Ann explained. "We need your help to bring our dad back."

**a/n-wow. i'm so proud of myself. these chapters just keep coming, don't they? But anyway, just because this is like the third time i've updated this weekend i'm probably not gonna be able to update again till at least wednesday. but i hope u liked it.**


	40. Chapter 39

**a/n-if you're confused about something, tell me what it is, and maybe i can help explain it to you.**

**disclaimer-you know, i thought of a really good way to tell you that i don't own the power rangers. too bad i can't remember what it was.**

**Chapter Thirty Nine-Getting Powers and Help**

"How do I help you get them back?" Ted asked, confused.

"First we get everyone else over here." Ann said. She pressed a few buttons and the view on the screen changed to show the aquabase. And more importantly, Adam and Tanya.

"Nice." David commented. At the sound of his voice, the two former rangers turned to face the screen.

"Who are you?" Tanya asked suspiciously. "And is that you Kaylie?"

"Yeah." Kaylie said. "And these are some friends of mine. Ann, David, and Ted."

"Ann and David?" Adam questioned. "Aren't they-"

"We aren't dead." Ann interrupted. "If that's what you were wondering. Scarlette lied."

"Of course she did." Tanya said softly. "So what do you want? And what are you doing there Kaylie? Wherever you are."

"We're at the Dino Thunder command center." Ann said. "And we want your help."

* * *

"You-you g-guys can't d-do this." Conner stuttered. 

"Just watch us." Trent told him. Beside him, Ethan smirked behind his helmet.

"Don't you guys need, like a warrant to do this ir something?" Conner asked quickly as the rangers before him advanced slowly towards where he was sitting.

"We aren't arresting you." Ethan pointed out.

"Come one guys." Conner pleaded. "What do you need me for?"

"We need everyone." Trent said.

"But you won't have everyone." Conner said softly. "Kira's dead and Dr. O is gone."

"But we have all of the old Ninjetti rangers." Ethan stated. "And the new ones."

"What new ones?" Conner asked.

"Dr. O's kids." Ethan said. "And a few others as well."

Conner sighed, seemingly in defeat. "Fine, I'll come with you."

"Good." Trent and Ethan said together.

* * *

"So you'll send everyone over as soon as possible?" Ann confirmed. 

"We'll all be there within the hour." Tanya. "So, until then..."

"Signing off." Ann said. the screen before her went dark.

"What do we do until they get here?" Ted questioned.

"We go to Angel Grove park." David answered him.

"Why?"

"We need to find Crystal." Was the cryptic reply Kaylie and Ted got.

"So what are we hoping to acheive in the park?" Kaylie asked.

"Crystal _will _be here." Ann said distractedly. She was busy scanning the area for signs of the girl who would be all in white.

"What does she look like?" Ted asked.

"Like that." David said, pointing to a girl sitting all by herself under a tree. She was reading a book, and dressed all in white.

Ann turned to face the other three. "I'll handle this."

As Ann walked away, ted turned to David. "Is she always like that?"

"That's Ann." David replied. "Always in charge. Why?"

"Uh, no reason." Ted answered quickly, turning away from David to continue watching Ann walk cautiously towards Crystal.

"Um...hello." Ann said hesitantly.

The girl looked up. There was no doubt about it now. This was Crystal.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Crystal Moon?" Ann questioned.

"How do you know my name?" Crystal asked suspiciously.

"We need your help." Ann said.

**Back At The Command Center**

"So you guys think I can help save your dad?" Crystal questioned. "From my sister?"

"Yep." Ann replied. "And that's not the only thing we'll save eventually."

"O-kay." Crystal said slowly. "Whatever you say."

"So what next?" Kaylie asked.

"Next, the three of you need to go see Dulcea." David said. "technically, none of you have powers right now. And you'll be needing them."

As if on cue, Ann pressed a button, and the three soon to be rangers, were teleported to Phaedos. She turned to face her twin and was about to say something when nine people teleported in out of nowhere.

"Well that was quick." Ann commented.

"You know us...well at least I think you do. You do know us right?" Rocky asked.

"Of course we know you Uncle Rock." David said feigning hurt.

"Good." Rocky muttered. "Now, what can we help you with?"

"We're gonna get our dad back." Ann said.

This statement was met with what could be described as a roar of disapproval was heard coming form the veteran rangers now assembled in the command center.

"You can't do that!" Aisha stated. "Going to the moon palace is like having a death wish."

"It's too dangerous to go after them." Zack said. "It's been years. You don't even know where they are."

"Yes we do." David said softly. "Scarlette has been living on the moon palace for all these years. She found a way to cloak her power so no one could detect her. And she has dad with her."

"How do youu know that?" Tanya asked.

"We have our sources." Ann told them. "A source we happen to trust."

"Gonna tell us who?" Rocky asked.

"Maybe." Ann said contemplatively. "Maybe not."

"So, back to the reason you guys are all here." David interjected. "As we said we hve a really good source that told us where dad is. And we intend to go save him. With or withoiut your help. We just thought, seeing as we're only sixteen and so far there are only two of us, maybe five, we could use some help."

"I guess we coul-wait _five_?" Asisha questioned. "I only see two."

"The other three kind of don't have any powers yet." Ann said. "So we sent them to Dulcea."

"Are you sure you can trust them?" Tanya asked. "They can't really be nayone you kow that well."

"We do know them." Ann told everyone. "They just don't know us."

At this statement, everyone in the command center, well the adults at least because the kids weren't paying atttention, had very confused expressions on their faces.

"Care to explain that one?" Zack asked.

"No, not really." David said.

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"Because Trent and Ethan look like they could use some help." Ann said pointing at the viewing screen which, once again, showed a view of Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe.

"_Who_?" Adam asked.

"Don't you people keep up on your power ranger history?" Ann asked exasperatedly. "They were two of the dino thunder power rangers. You know that team you found out that our dad was on and then you made fun of him and said that he was never gonna stop being a ranger?"

"Oh, _that_ team." Aisha said. "I remember them. That one yellow ranger, Kira, was on their team."

Ann and David nodded. "That's them. We got Trini, Billy, and Uncle Jase to ask them to help us."

"Wasn't there a red ranger as well though?" Rocky asked.

"Yes." David answered slowly. "But he's kind of on the down side right now. You see, he was kinda...I don't know...in love with Kira, who died."

"And Trent and Ethan are having trouble convincing him to come back. We need hishelp but he doesn't want anything to do with the power rangers after what happened to Kira."

"Hye guess what?" Tanya said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Was the general concensus of answers she received.

"They don't need help anymore." Tanya said pointing at the screen. "He just agreed to go with them."

"Go with them where?" Zack asked.

"Here." Ann said softly.

"Where here? There's no more room down here." Adam said.

Ann turned to the four kids assmembled down there. "Who's hungry?"

"Me!" Teresa, Mimi, Andrea, and Eric said together.

"Me!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Ok." Ann said. "You four, follow me. You," She pointed at Rocky, "stay here."

Leaving her brother and the adults behind to laugh at the disappointed look on Rocky's face, Ann led the four kids up to the kitchen. Which was where she still was getting them a snack when the doorbell rang ten minutes later.

"You four stay here." Ann said, walking towards the front door.

Upon opening the door, Ann found seven people standing there.

"Oh, hi guys!" She exclaimed. "Um...Trini, Billy...don't either of you have a key?"

Trini glared at Billy. "You would think that someone would keep their house key and their car key on the same key chain. And then you would think that they also wouldn't assume that their wife just happens to carry the spare key around."

"Ok then." Ann said. "I'll just take that as a 'no neither of us have a key to our own house'. Everyone come in. We're all downstairs."

Trini led the way, closely followed by Billy and Jason. then with Hayley walking at a slower pace behind them. She had been here many times before, but those times were too painful to think of right now. Last of all were Trent, Ethan, and Conner. Those three looked a bit more depressed than Hayley to once again, be back in this house. The house where they had come after meeting Dr. O for the first time. And had then come to every day after school for months. Conner looked the most depressed of the three. This Ann attributed to Kira's death. Not that he should have gotten over it, but he looked as if that was all he had thought about for the past years.

Everyone followed Trini down into the basement, with Ann making a short stop in the kitchen to make sure the kids were alright. Satisfied that the only harm they could do was eat all of the food in the kitchen, Ann made her way into the basment as well. There, she found that Ted, Crystal, and Kaylie had come back.

"Hey guys! Welcome back." Ann said, after walking down the stairs.

"Welcome back?" Jason repeated, confused. "Where have we been? Didn't youjust see us?"

"Not you. Them." She pointed to the three 'kids'.

Jason rounded on his daughter, who seemed to shrink back from him. "And where exactly have you been young lady?"

"Um...nowhere really." Kaylie said hesitantly. "Just kinda maybe on another planet." She finished quickly.

"You became a ranger." Jason said softly. "How could you?"

**a/n-so, its been a while, hasn't it? anyway, sorry for the extremely long space in between updates. even if its only been like a couple days. but still i said i'd update by wednesday and i didn't. sorry about that.**

**so anyway, what'd you think of the chapter? and why do you suppose jason is so upset about kaylie being a ranger?**


	41. Chapter 40

**a/n-this is just a warning for you, wether anything happens in this chapter or not, i absolutely suck at battle scenes. so, just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer-Not mine.**

**Chapter Forty-Fights Within Families, and Returns of Old Friends, Teachers, and Enemies**

"You became a ranger." Jason said softly. "How could you?"

Kaylie grimaced. "I wanted to dad. I was meant to be a ranger."

Forseeing what was about to happen in that way only she could, Ann quickly ushered everyone up the stairs. This left the two members of the Scott family alone together in the Command Center.

"I told you not to do this." Jason told his daughter. "I told you what could happen to your life if you became a ranger."

"Oh yeah? When was that? Maybe before mom died when you were busy reminiscing with your friends about the 'old days'? You know, back before that Tommy guy disappeared, and Kim disappeared. Or maybe it was after mom died when you were too depressed to raise your only child?" Kaylie snapped.

The look on her father's face told Kaylie that she had gone too far. Way too far.

"Don't speak to me like that ever again." Jason hissed. "It doesn't matter what happened before. I am your father. You can't speak like that to me."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Kaylie said. tears were now streaming down her face. "It doesn't matter if you ever told me not to become a ranger. I am a ranger now. If she were here, mom wouldn't care. She would want me to be a ranger."

"But she's not here Kaylie." Jason said. "It's just you and me now. And Kaylie, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. I kow I haven't been the greatest dad, but we're family."

Slowly, Kaylie wiped the tears off her face. "I'm sorry dad. But it's what I've always wanted. After listening to all of those stories you used to tell, dad, I really want this. And now, it doesn't matter what you say, because like it or not, I'm a ranger."

Jason smiled sadly and held his arms out to his daughter. "I'm sorry to honey. I over-reacted. I just don't want what happened to you rmom to happen to you."

"I'll be careful dad." Kaylie whispered, collapsing into his arms. "I promise."

**Upstairs**

"Well, that was different." David commented.

"What was so different about it?" Ann asked. "He just didn't want his daughter to become a ranger. It was to protect her. Remember what said when we became rangers?"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Aisha asked. "Your mother is dead."

Ann bit her lip. "Oops. I shouldn't have said that."

* * *

"No, you _shouldn't_ have said that." Scarlette whispered to herself. "So, the little crane isn't dead after all. I wonder how_ that_ is possible?" 

She swept down the stairs in her palace. After the mysterious disapearance of her do-good younger sister, Scarlette had decided to check up on the remaining power ragers on Earth. To her extreme dislike, she had discovered that they had somehow regrouped. and the two little brats had survived her spell. She didn't know how it was possible. And to top it all off, their mother was somehow alive again as well? No, this wasn't possible. Those other rangers had killed the crane. She had been disguised under a spell Scarlette herself had cast. Scarlette knew that the crane had died. Because of her death, that pesky little yellow ranger had died as well. And then, mad with grief, the other rangers had scattered. With two of them seemingly dead, along with the two little brats, Scarlette had had no trouble tracking another one of them down a few years previously.

It had been so easy. She had gone back to the ruins of the original command center. After setting of a series of small explosions, it had only been a matter of time before one of the rangers had shown up. To Scarlette's delight, it had been one of the former pink rangers. The former pink ranger that a spent a brief stint as Scarlette's pet when she had been a child. Soon after her arrival, she was dead.

At this point however, Scarlette was interrupted from her thoughts by a distraction that had appeared in the form of none other than Tommy Oliver. Scarlette smirked. Whenever she saw Tommy, or the falcon as she referred to him, she was overcome with a sort of smugness because of the fact that he was totally devoted to her. It didn't matter that he was under a spell that made him forget that he had left behind two children, and a dead fiance. Tommy was hers and no one else's.

Scarlette smirked as Tommy drew nearer. "Hello falcon. I have a little job for you."

* * *

Ted turned to Crystal. "Did I miss something here?" 

"Their mother died thirteen years ago." Crystal said quietly, she wasn't sure how the twins felt about people talking about the subject. "And their dad was put under a spell by...this um...evil witch. They are being raised by two of their parents friends who they refer to as their aunt and uncle."

"Oh." Ted said just as quietly. "I never knew that."

"It's ok." Crystal said. "I wouldn't know any of that if Scarlette wasn't my-"

"Your sister." ted offered. "It's ok. I already know. And don't worry, I'm not judging you for it. In fact, I kinda sympathize with you. You're lucky you have a sister, but she totally despises you."

Crystal smiled at him. But instead of continuing with their conversation, the two of them decided to tune into the conversation that was taking place between the twins and their parents old friends.

"Your mother is dead." Aisha repeated. "We saw her die."

"Oh she died alright." Ann said, a dark look on her face. "That's ture enough. Kimberly Hart is dead. She died years ago."

"Then how is she alive?" Tanya asked looking confused.

David cast a quick glance around the room. "Not here. It's to much in the open. We can explain downstairs. Besides, I think Kaylie and Uncle Jase will wanna here this as well."

All with confused looks on their faces, the group of former rangers followed the twins back down the stairs, and into the command center they had just left.

* * *

Scarlette scowled at the screen before her. Those stupid rangers. How did they do that? How did they always know everything? But at least one good thing had been learned from her observance. Now, Scarlette knew where her perfect little sister had got to. Crystal was a power ranger. Now if only she could learn how that pathetic little pink ranger had managed to still be alive...

* * *

The sight that met everyone's eyes as they entered the command center was Jason and Kaylie sitting at the computer, just talking to each other. 

"Well as much as I'd hate to break up this family binding time," Ann began, "We have something we really need to tell you."

Both Jason and Kaylie looked up. Neither of them seemed to have noticed that everyone had left the command center to begin with.

Once everyone was situated in the command center, Ann began her story.

"Our story basically starts with our mother's death." Ann said. "We were left without a family. Billy and Trini took us in. Well more like we took them in. The two of them have kept us here under their protection for about thirteen years. About five months ago, in June, we were somehow teleported to the planet Phaedos, where we met Dulcea who gave us the power of the Ninjetti. She told us that we would not need our powers immediately, but they would help us in the time to come. That was what really sonfused the two of us."

David took over here. "It seemed rather strange to us that she would say 'in the time to come'. Why not just say in the coming months? But Dulcea hid a message there for us. A message that appeared to us fully a month later. Ann had just gone into the woods one morning for a short time. There, she found a woman who had seemingly been teleported there randomly. That woman was Kimberly Hart."

"Kimmie?" Jason said softly. Ann nodded.

"It was definitely her. I recognized her from pictures I had seen, but I didn't really think it was her. After all, my mother was dead. I had never really known her. But the two of them looked so much alike, they could be twins. We started talking, and it became apparent that she was in fact a former ranger. I didn't really think much of this. I knew that there had been other ranger teams, and more importantly, another Ninjetti ranger who possessed the spirit of the crane. I thought this could be her."

"Mom." Kaylie whispered softly so no one would here her.

"I invited her back to our house." Ann continued. "As far as I knew, everyone was still asleep. It was when I led her into the living room that things started to get weird. She walked over to a shelf that had a bunch of pictures on it, all of my mom and dad. She was just standing there staring avidly at this one picture. When I asked her about it, she told me that the picture was of herself and her fiance, and that it had been taken that morning. It was at that point that Trini entered the room. We had woken her with our talking. Kim of course, recognized Trini. Kim tried to get Trini to tell me that she had taken that picture. But Trini was silent with shock."

"No way." Rocky gasped.

"What?" David questioned.

"Trini was silent." Rocky informed him. Adam rolled his eyes. Trut Rocky to be the one to say that.

"Okay then." Ann said, while looking strangely at Rocky. "After a few minutes, Trini finally regained her powers of speech. She then had to convince Kim that she hadn't taken the piture that morning. That was when we figured out that Kim wasn't really 'back from the dead.' She was from back in time. The year 2004 to be exact."

"2004?" Aisha questioned. "But isn't that when she-"

"Was in a coma." David finished for her. "Yeah it was. This is where the story gets really weird. Right as mom fell was when she was 'teleported' to the woods outside of our house."

This statment was met with silence. No one really knew how to react to that. Ann decided to pick up the story where her brother left off.

"With Billy's help we figured out that while mom had been in her coma, part of her had somehow been transported here, to this time."

"Time travel." Ethan said. Conner groaned. It was the first noise anyone had heard him make since leaving Hayley's cafe. Trent and Ethan looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Conner asked. "Time travel is soooo confusing."

"No it isn't." Ethan insisted. "It's quite simple really."

"Of course it is." Conner muttered.

"But it is." Billy said. "It is impossible for someone to not be able to understand the sheer simplicity of travelling thru time."

"So says the genius." Conner murmured under his breath.

"Anyway," Ann continued, "Mom is still here, now, in this time."

"Kimmie's here?" Jason asked. Ann nodded, a smile on her face.

"She's upstairs." David told everyone. "I'll go get her."

"Bad timing bro." Ann said suddenly, just as David was about to walk up the stairs.

"What is?"

"Look." She was pointing at the screen in front of her. On it was a strange sight.

"What is that?" Ted asked.

"That's Tommy." Trini said in shock. "But that's impossible. Jason destroyed that."

"What?"

"The sword of darkness." Jason supplied. "And I did. That was years ago. How is it here now? And how does Tommy have the green ranger powers again?"

"Scarlette." Ann hissed suddenly. She turned to Crystal. "Scarlette was around when your mother turned our dad evil, wasn't she?"

Crystal nodded wordlessly.

"Then she somehow got hold of them again." Ann concluded. "Is that possible?"

"it doesn't matter if it's possible or not right now." Kaylie interrupted. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? In case you haven't noticed, he's kind of destroying half of Angel Grove."

"yeah, that could turn into quite a problem." Ted added sarcastically.

"Then we should go." Ann said. She pushed a button on the control panel beside her, and they were gone in five beams of light.

"Um, weren't we supposed to go with them?" Conner asked the silent room.

* * *

"Weren't the guys supposed to come with us?" Ted asked the four people standing beside him. 

"They're our back-up." Ann explained. "In case we can't sontrol dad."

"Do they know that?" Kaylie asked.

"You know, it probably would have been a good idea to tell them." David said thoughtfully. "Oh well, no time for that now."

It was at that precise moment that Tommy, or Falcon as he had been called for the past thirteen years or so, spotted them. The five rangers knew that if they could see his face right now, there would be an evil grin on it. What else could they expect from an evil ranger?

"She said you would come." Tommy said. "She is always right."

"No she isn't." Ann said. "If she was always right, then I suppose we would be dead, right?"

"You will be dead." Tommy said, his voice dripping with venom.

"You know, when I envisioned meeting my father for the first time in many, many years," David began, "I didn't really see our meeting begin with death threats. Did you Ann?"

"No, not really."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." Ann said nonchalently. "Just the fact that you're under an evil spell, and Scarlette has lied to you all these years, and you're really our dad."

"And your name is Thomas Oliver." David added.

"No, you're lying." Tommy hissed.

"I haven't told a lie since last week when Aunt Trini asked me if I ate all of the ice cream." Ann said. "But let's just keep that between us, shall we?"

"Prepare to die rangers." Tommy spat out. He wasn't putting up with another one of their distractions.

"Wait stop!" David yelled. "You know you believe us. You have to believe us. Don't you remember us? Your kids, David and Ann."

Tomm stopped dead. He had been advancing upon the unmoving group of rangers. But something was familiar about what one of the white rangers had just said.

"Ann and David." He corrected.

Ann smirked underneath her helmet. "Yep, Ann and David. Do you remember how the thre of us lived all alone in the house you bought for us in Reefside? You were a science teacher at the high school. And everyday after work, you'd pick us up from the daycare and bring us to the hospital, where we'd go visit mom. Do you remember?"

David started talking again before Tommy could answer. "And Jason and kat used to come and visit us all of the time. Remember that one time we met Jason in the hospital, and you invited hiim over for dinner, but he never showed up? That was the day mom met us for the first time. Remember how excited you were when she woke up?"

"She woke up." Tommy repeated softly. All of a sudden, he was no longer morphed. BUt his eyes seemed to be glowing green, but that too was slowly starting to fade. Was the spell wearing off?

"YEah, she did." Ann said just as softly. "You were so happy. And we took her home with us the next day. Do you remember how you surprised Aunt Kitty ad Uncle Jase? It was really funny."

A smile appeared on Tommy's face, remembering that day, so long ago. The light in his eyes was fading at a more rapid pace, but some of it was still there. Ann turned to Kaylie.

"Get the three guys." She muttered.

Kaylie nodded, and started to talking into her communicator. In no time at all, three of Tommy's former students were standing beside the five rangers.

"Hey Dr. O." Ethan said. "We haven't seen you in ages."

"Do you remember us?" Trent asked. "Trent, Ethan, and Conner. Dino Thunder Rangers. As well as part of your first period science class."

Tommy looked intently at the three young men in front of him for a moment. He seemed to see something that didn't quite fit with what he might remember. But what could that be?

"Four." Tommy announced. "There were four of you. Where's...um...Kira?"

Conner's face darkened. "She's dead. Been dead for years."

"Years." Tommy repeated. He turned to the twins. It was in relief that they saw his eyes were back to their normal brown. "And you're Ann and David?"

"Yeah." Ann said while David nodded.

"Always the outspoken one." Tommy muttered to himself. "How long has it been?"

"Over twelve years. Nearly thirteen."

"Why can't I remember any of it?" Tommy asked. "It's all a blank. The last thing I remember was talking with you guys, Hayley and Kim down in the comman center. But the two of you were only two years old then. Why can't I remember?"

"Scarlette." David answered. "She had you under a spell."

Suddenly, Crystal stepped forward. "Do you remember me?"

Tommy looked at her strangely, recognition sparking in his eyes. "I remember you." He said slowly. "You were there...at the moon palace. You lived there. She always called you a goody two shoes. i don't think she likes you very much. But who are you?"

"She doesn't like me very much." Crystal confirmed. "And I'm her younger sister."

"What?!" An angry voice shouted. And surprisingly enough, it wasn't Tommy. It was Conner.

"She's my younger sister." An oily voice said from behind the group of unmorphed rangers.

As one, the eight of them turned to see who had spoken, although they all already knew it could only be one person. Standing there, was Scarlette.

A/n-hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well at least I think ti has. Anyway, sorry for not updating in however long its been since I last updated. I was gonna do it yesterday, but I spent the day at this showchoir thing for my sister. Anway, hope u liked the chapter. Next one soon!


	42. Chapter 41

**a/n-i think i might suffer from short term memory loss. or maybe its long term memory loss? i'm not sure. anyway, i can't quite remember if i fully explained the situation with Ann and david. so, i'll do it now. the day that all of the former rangers kids went to the aquabase was the day billy had sent ann and david back to the past to fix it (eagle and dove). the alternate twins came back because they were supposed to go back again so everything would be fixed and stay the same. basically they were in a sort of time loop. but because they never went back, nothing in the past was changed, and the 'alternate' twins became the only twins. so far, i have a good plan for how i want to end the story, but i have no idea what is going to happen in between. so, you never know, the twins from the beginning of the story might be back as the main characters, or it might be the alternate twins forever. i'm not gonna tell you cuz it would totally ruin the plot for the rest of the story. now, on with the story...**

**disclaimer-if i were to say this was mine, i would also have to admit to being a liar.**

**Chapter Forty One-The Re-Visitation's**

"Oh man." Ann said softly. "This isn't good."

"You can say that again." Scarlette said.

"This isn't good." Ann repeated.

"You aren't actually supposed to say it again." Scarlette said exasperatedly. "That's just a figure of speech."

"Doesn't matter. I said it again."

"Does she pick a fight with everyone?" Ted asked David out of the corner of his mouth. David nodded sadly.

"Stupid rangers." Scarlette hissed. She turned to Crystal. "I see you've joined them. I always knew you would turn out like this."

"Like what?" Crystal asked, confused.

"Good." Scarlette spat. "Mother and Father never should have kept you. As a baby, you were always so...happy." Scarlette shuddered. It seemed to pain her to say the word.

"And I always thought it was normal to want a younger sister." Kaylie muttered. "What was I thinking?"

Scarlette turned to the new yellow ranger. "How could you possibly wnat a younger sister? They're so annoying. Especially this one." She jerked her thumb in Crystal's direction. "And you're parents usually worship the younger sibling. They totally ignore you."

At the word 'parents', Kaylie's whole face darkened and she seemed to remember that she was talking to the woman responsible for her mother's death. Scarlette noticed that change in Kaylie's behavior. And she seemed to realize the reason for it as well, for a smirk appeared on her face.

"So, you're parents are a weak spot, heh? Too bad for you. All the better for me."

"Wanna know why they're a weak spot?" Kaylie spat out before she could stop herseld. "Because you ruined them. You ruined us. We were perfect. Then you had to come along and ruin everything. You killed my mother and that killed my dad in every way except physically."

"And who exactly are these parents you speak of?" Scarlette questioned. "Hopefully someone who I wanted out of the way?"

"Kat." Kaylie said softly. Scarlette's face absolutely lit up at this.

"Oh goody! I always liked having her as a pet. But then she had to go and become good. I'm glad she's out of the way. Not that she was much of a threat. There's only one thing that can save the falcon now, and its gone forever."

"That's what you think." David muttered. Scarlette heard him, and shifted her gaze to the teenage boy dressed all in white. Some things never changed with the rangers.

"That is what I think." She said. "Care to explain why I shouldn't think that?"

Ann grinned. "We'd be happy to. Ready guys?"

The others nodded.

"Ninjetti! The Dove!"

"The Eagle!"

"The Phoenix!"

"The Crow!"

"The Rabbit!"

The five rangers stood in a line before Scarlette, her mouth wide open in shock. Sure, she knew they were new rangers. But she thought that this power was gone forever. That no one would ever possess it again. That she would be able to control the falcon forever. Apparently she was wrong.

The rangers took the opportunity to get a good look at each other while Scarlette was standing there dumbstruck. This was their first opportunity to see everyone else in their uniform. To Ann and David's immense surprise, they found that their uniforms had changed to pink and blue respectively.

"Oh man." Ann said. "Now I have to change my entire wardrobe."

"You don't have a wardrobe to begin with." David said.

"Like you do. And I do as a matter of fact." Ann said. "Oh and Ted, I'm not always the one picking the fights. Notice how my dear brother over here decided to comment on the comment I made that had absolutely nothing to do with him?"

"Stop." Tommy said suddenly.

He didn't say it loudly. He didn't say it forcefully. He just said it as if in passing. Like he was in the middle of a conversation. But it was this softly spoken word that made everyone realize that he was still there.

"Stop." Tommy said again. "All of you just need to stop. You need to stop fighting with your brother, Ann. And you need to stop picking on your sister David. And you," He turned to Scarlette now, "You need to leave. You don't belong here. We don't want you here. And you have nothing here. You are totally powerless here."

"Uh, dad?" Ann interrupted tentatively. "That's not entirely true. See, she can kind of destroy...well...everything with her staff. It's very powerful."

"You mean this staff?" Tommy questioned. He was indeed holding on to Scarlette's silver staff. It seemed that while everyone had been in the midst of their multiple discussions and arguements, he had somehow taken it from her without noticing.

Scarlette just laughed. "You think I can't stop you without that? Just watch me."

She spread her arms out to the sky. Nothing happened. She shook her hands and arms. Same results.

"What exactly are we supposed to be watching?" Crystal asked, a smirk on her face. If looks could kill, Crystal would be dead.

"You'll pay for this." Scarlette hissed.

"How?" Tommy asked. "You're totally powerless, you can't call your goons to attack us. Not that they'd do it anyway if they knew you didn't have any power. Without the power there is nothing to fear from you. Not to mention the fact that without your staff you can't get yourself back to the moon palace."

Now, _everyone_ would be dead if looks could kill. As Scarlette glared at her, Ann just smiled. This was definitely the best battle ever. If it could even be called a battle that is. Nothing whatsoever had happened. Although there had been minimal damage to the downtown area. Tommy had been wreaking havoc before the rangers had arrived. But that was then, this was now. And now, Tommy was completely fine, and not evil. Ann turned to her dad.

"So, what do we do with her?"

"WE take her to the only person who can contain her. Until the Intergalatic Police can so up at least." Tommy said.

"Who do we take her to?" Kaylie asked.

"Zordon." Tommy said simply.

* * *

"_That _is the command center?" Ann asked. 

Tommy nodded, staring reminiscantly at the pile of rubble atop the rocks.

"You do realize tht is a pile of rubble, right dad?" David asked. "You aren't seeing things, are you?"

"You know, it was only my brain affected by that spell. Not my eyesight." Tommy said. "I can see perfectly fine. And yes, that pile of rubble is where we are going to find Zordon."

Tommy started climbing up the rocks, the teens just stood there watching him with questioning looks on their faces. Ted turned to Ann.

"Do you think he's ok?"

"You know, now that you mention it, I'd say he's now certifiably insane." Ann said. "But let's follow him."

"Yeah," David muttered as she scaled the rocks after their dad, "And he's not the only one."

When everyone had climbed up the rocks, they found themselves on what could be a plateu, if it wasn't covered by the rubble from the old comman center. The five teens stood together in a group as Tommy walked around the open area, kicking at the rocks and tufts of grass every once in a while. He seemed to be looking for something. After about ten minutes of this, Ann decided to go see if he needed help.

"Uh dad? You looking for something?"

Tommy gave one last kick, which was met with a loud _thunk_ of rock on metal. He looked up at her. "Nope. Not anymore."

Ann gestured for the others to come over. They gathered in a circle as Tommy knelt down and began clearing the rubble away from around whatever it was that he had found. After a few minutes, what appeared to be a metal hatch could be seen in the ground. Next to it was a key pad, which Tommy punched a few buttons on. In no time at all, it was open and the six of them were descending into the darkness.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Aisha questioned. "And how come this thing doesn't have audio?" 

"It broke a while back when this whole place caved in." Trini said. "We haven't been able to get any of the materials to fix it all. And I have no idea where they went."

"They just left Scarlette there." Tanya said confused. "Why would they do that? I mean, they must have been able to save Tommy or something, cuz it didn't look like he was forcing them to do anything, and he teleported. And I think he was holding Scarlette's staff."

"Weird." Rocky commented. "So, anyone else hungry right now?"

"How could you think of your stomach at a time like this?" Aisha asked.

"He might have a point." Hayley said. "It would be better for us to get stuff like eating done and out of the way now, when we have nothing to do or worry about, rather than later when something bad might happen. We're just gonna have to trust that the kids managed to break the spell on Scarlette, and leave the rest up to them."

"Excellent." Rocky said, already on his way to the kitchen, taking the stairs two at a time. "Food!"

* * *

The group had been walking in silence for what was now nearing twenty minutes. At first they had just decided to trust that Tommy knew wher he was going and what he was doing. But now, they weren't so sure. After turning yet another corner, a light could be seen up ahead. And finally, they stopped. Tommy turned around to face them. 

"Through that door, is the Power Chamber. It was located under the Command Center, and salvageable when that was destroyed. If you look to your right, right here, behind this door is the zeo crystal. Where we are standing actually used to be right below the zord bay. If we had turned left at that last turn, we would have ended at a blocked staircase which would have led up to the zord bay about, well many years ago." At this point, Tommy gave a sigh, and a small grin crept onto his face. "Gosh I feel like a tour guide right now."

"You sound like one too." David offered.

"Okay, well, no time like the present." Tommy said. "Let's go talk to Zordon."

"I miss Zordon." Ann said as they approached the door. "We haven't seen him in weeks. And poor Zordon, he hasn't seen us in years."

"You know that makes no sense, right?" Kaylie asked. "How could you see him, but he not see you?"

"We were in a different..." Ann tried to think of a word.

"Universe." Ted offered.

"Yeah." Ann said, nodding her head. As one, the other three rolled their eyes at the two people directly behind Tommy, who couldn't see the eye-rolling.

"Stop." Tommy commanded, holding up his hand. Everyone stopped moving, and Ann stopped talking, finally. "We will all go in there. They might be expecting us, they might not. Whatever happens, some of you," He looked pointedly at Ann, "Need to keep your mouths shut and let me do the talking. That way we can get out of here as soon as possible, and I can finally go home."

Once again resuming his walking, Tommy turned and entered the door behind him. The only occupant of the room was a small robot that was predominantly red. The robot turned on the spot when it heard someone come into the room.

"Tommy!" The robot exclaimed.

"Hey Alpha." Tommy replied. "Zordon around?"

"Welcome back young Tommy." A voice said soflty from behind all of them. They all turned around to find a very old man standing there.

Ann nudged David in the side. "It's Grandpa Zordon." She hissed.

"I know." He hissed back. "I'm not a complete idiot."

"Good." Kaylie said. "Now, who are you again?"

"You're a Scott." Tommy stated, as if seeing Kaylie for the first time.

"No duh." Kaylie said sarcastically. "Took you that long to figure that out?"

"Well I never knew Jason and Kat had any kids. I haven't exactly been around very much in the past decade or so." Tommy said.

"My name is Zordon." Zordon said. "I am from the planet of Eltar. Many years ago, I first met a few of your parents when they became the first power rangers on earth, as well as the first aliens to come try to take over the planet. The rangers were Kimberly and Jason. Rita and Zedd were the bad guys. A while after that, we all met Tommy for the first time. Then, Adam, Kat, and eventually Tanya."

"Okay, you're right on the whole Jason, Kimberly, Zedd, Rita, Tommy, and Kat thing." Ann said. "But none of our parents are Adam or Tanya."

"Doesn't matter now." Tommy said quickly. He turned to Zordon. "Ever heard of Scarlette Repulsa? Well, we've got here, and she's no threat anymore. We figured you might be able tohold her here while we wait for the intergalactic police to get here."

"I can do that." Zordon said. "But all of you should go home for now. You're needed there. Once you are gone, I'll teleport Scarlette here."

"Sounds good to me." Tommy said. "Do you think you can teleport us back to my house?"

"Alpha?"

"Ready for teleportation." Alpha confirmed. "In three...two...one...teleporting now."

And the rangers were gone in flashes of differently colored light. Back to the command center.

At the command center, they were met by an empty room.Tommy shook his head sadyly, a small smile appearing on his face. He turned to the five rangers.

"Who exactly was here?" He asked.

"Uh, let's see, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Tanya and Hayley." Ann said thoughtfully. "Why?"

"Figures. Rocky is here." Tommy stated. "If I know anything about Rocky, and I do know quite a bit, then everyone is upstairs eating us out of house and home."

"Well that would make sense 'bro." A voice said from the stairs behind them. "See, you kinda lose all that power over us to never touch your stuff when you've been gone for ever twelve years. By that way, you might wanna go shoppong sometime soon. You're kinda out of food."

"And who's fault might that be, Rocky?" Tommy asked.

"Don't blame me." He protested. "Hayley encouraged me to eat."

"I said we shouldn't sit around doing nothing and starving ourselves when we didn't know if we could help." Hayley protested, appearing out of nowhere bbehind Rocky. "I never said you should eat everything in Tommy's kitchen."

"Whatever." Tommy said. "Where are the guys and Kira?"

Hayley drew a sharp breath as everyone turned to look at Tommy. "Uh, Tommy, how much exactly do you remember?"

Tommy screwed his face up thinking. "Well, I remember taking Kim down here and intorducing her to you and the teens. Then I sorta remember Goldar coming and taking us to the moon palace. After that almost everything is a blank. Except for this really short period of time when I felt really free, and I got the twins back to Earth. But that's about it. I can't really remember all that much from when I was with Scarlette. Why do you ask?"

"Because Tommy, Kira is dead." Hayley said. "She died shortly after Kim did."

"Kim...is...dead?" Tommy asked weakly.

**a/n-and so ends the chapter.**


	43. Chapter 42

**a/n-so i tried holding this chapter hostage cuz i only got like 3 reviews. but that didn't work cuz i ended up really wanting to post it. so i hope u like the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer-please see previous chapter for what should be seen here. ah, forget about me saying please. just do it! actually on second thoguht, why bother? you would have heard if saban sold the power ragners to a teenager, trust me.**

**Chapter Forty Two-Dead, Lost, and Found Again, Along with Some Closure and Moving On**

Ann bit her lip. It was with some hesitance that she spoke. "She's been dead for years dad. It was Scarlette's fault. Mom died around the same time that you sent us home. Acutally, it was because she died that you sent us home. Her death broke the spell for a brief moment. You chose to save us over you."

"But how did she die?" Tommy asked.

"Scarlette disguised her as a monster or something." Hayley told him. "She was under a spell as well, but she tried to fight it. And she got the old rangers to attack her. They killed her. But she wanted them to. She knew it would break Scarlette's spell. If only for a moment."

"How did Kira die?" Tommy asked after a moment.

David answered now. "There's this really complicated thing that has to do with the spirit's of past, present, and future rangers being connected. Mom and Kira were connected by their bond as rangers. When mom died, a bit of Kira, her spirit to be exact, died. She lost the will to fight, and Goldar killed her."

"But it's Goldar." Tommy said desperately. "She could have taken him easily."

"She lost faith." Hayley said. "But they managed to get her body out of there. The guys. Conner really hasn't been the same since. The other guys grieved, but they got over it, to a degree. No one ever gets over the death of a friend."

"Where are the guys?" Tommy asked suddenly. "They didn't come with us to the Power Chamber. But they were there in Angel Grove."

"What do you mean they didn't come with you?" Rocky asked. "We saw them teleport out of there."

"Oh man." Tommy groaned. "Somethings never change with them. Where on Earth could they be?"

* * *

"Where are we?" Trent asked. 

"How should I know?" Conner said. "I'm just the dumb jock, remember?"

"Um, guys?" Ethan interrupted. "I think I know where we are."

"Well you're the geek, you're supposed to know everything." Conner replied.

"What does that make me then?" Trent asked thoughtfully.

"The son of an old rich guy who still has his old high school job in a small cafe." Conner stated. "In other words, the loser of the group."

"I resent that comment." Trent said. "At least I have a college education."

"GUYS!" Ethan siad. "Do you want to know where we are or not?"

"Fine." The other two muttered.

"We are on Phaedos." Ethan announced.

* * *

"Don't worry about them." Zordon said. "They are grown men, and wherever they are, they'll be fine." 

"You don't kow them like I do." Tommy muttered. "So, anything new with Scarlette?"

"She'll be gone by morning." Zordon informed him. "I should be going now though, Alpha and I are working on something."

"Alright." Tommy sighed. "Tommy out."

The screen went blank. Tommy turned and was about to walk back up the stairs when he stopped dead. Because standing on the steps that led up into the kitchen, was Kimberly. But that was impossible. THey had told him she was dead. He must be imagining things. Kim was dead. She couldn't come back. Could she?

"Kim?" Tommy said softly.

Kim smiled. "Hey Tommy."

"But...but...how is this possible? They told me you were dead." Tommy said softly, walking towards the stairs. Towards Kimberly.

"But I am. Well kind of anyway." Kim said. "I'm sorta from the past. Remember the coma I was in for like three years? Not that I do. But anyway, I was here the whole time. Sort of in this spirit form. I'm alive, but the Kim that is supposed to be in this time is dead."

Tommy just stared at her for a moment. Then his face lit up. "But this is good. This means we can change everything. We can give everyone a second chance."

"Huh?"

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her up the stairs, towards the kitchen, where everyone, minus the guys, was sitting.

* * *

"Well this is pleasant." Conner said dryly, looking at their surroundings. "I've always wanted to come back to this place. I find the dead and decaying bodies particularly attractive." 

Trent took a good long look at Conner. From Trent's point of view, Conner had lost all remaining sanity. If there had ever been any to begin with. He turned to Ethan.

"Any ideas about why we're here?"

"The only thing I can think of is because we would become rangers again, but we already have powers. We don't need new ones. And there aren't any new threats. Scarlette is powerless. A new evil wouldn't surface so soon after the old one was defeated." Ethan said thoughtfully.

"So, the question remains," Conner began, "Why are we here?"

Trent was looking at Conner strangely again. Ethan patted his arm consolingly. "Don't worry, he has random spurts of wisdom. They come and go quite frequently. Well they go quite frequently, they hardly ever come."

"You guys do know I am right here, right?" Conner asked.

"They know." A familiar sounding voice said from behind them. "They just choose to ignore you. Like always."

As one, the three guys spun around on the spot. They were met with a startling sight. Standing there, well more like floating there, was Kira.

* * *

"This could work." Billy announced to the kitchen. "It is definitely possible. All we have to do is see if there is anything that happened before the four of you were taken." 

"What kind of thing?" Ann asked.

"Something that could have been a sign of what was going to happen." Billy said. "It could have been anything. Goldar was supposed to be following you, wasn't he? Well, maybe you saw him without knowing it."

Tommy sat there silently for a moment, his face screwed up in concentration for a moment. Then his face lit up as if he had suddenly remembered something. "The bushes." He said softly.

"Bushes?" David questioned. "What about them?"

"Kim saw them moving. The day we brought her home from the hospital. I bet it was Goldar watching the house." Tommy explained. He turned to Kim. "All you have to do is tell me to see what's there. I will be able to morph, because-"

"Wait! You become a power ranger _again_?" Kim questioned.

"Um...yeah." Tommy said sheepishly. "But anyway, I'll be able to morph and we can bring him to Zordon, because he came back to Earth before that. Then we can face Scarlette, and we already know how to defeat her."

"Yeah, speaking of defeating Scarlette," Tanya began, "How did you do that anyway?"

"She's nothing without her staff." Ted said. "We got that away from her and she was powerless."

"Then the plan should work." Adam concluded. "So, what do we do for the next two years until Kim goes back?"

"Anything I guess." Trini said. "There's not much else we can do. Anything we do now won't affect us really because we'll be changing everything back to the way Ann and David saw it."

"What did you guys see there anyway?" Aisha asked. "Were we much different there?"

"Well, obviously, none of you lived at the Aquabase." David said. "Trini and Billy lived with their daughter in Reefside. And Jason and Kat lived next door tio them with their two kids. Rocky and Hayley were married, and they had a young son. Then Aisha and Zack still had their same three kids that they do now, except you lived in Angel Grove."

"And Tanya and Adam lived across the street from you." Ann added. "And they had a daughter, and Ted."

"This Ted?" Tanya asked, indicationg the teenager sitting next to her, who was looking quite shocked.

"Yeah, that Ted." Ann said. "Mom found him when she was visiting your house one day. You both fell in love with him and adopted him. You two had been thinking of adopting anyway. You see, the doctor told you it would be fairly impossible for you to have kids, but you proved him wrong. Teresa was born a few years later."

Tanya smiled. "That sounds so nice, that life. What was your life like?"

"We had three younger brothers." David told everyone. "Triplets. Zachary, Willie, and Jason. When Ann, Ted, and I became rangers, so did Kaylie, Jason, and Kimmie, Trini and Billy's daughter. It was kind of weird, because they were all twelve, and we were sixteen. But then we had Crystal later on, and she's older than us."

"What about Tommy's rangers?" Jason asked. "What were there lives like?"

"Trent and Ethan were just being Trent and Ethan. Neither of them were married, sometimes they had girlfriends. And they had successful careers." Ann said. "But Conner and Kira were married. And they had a baby boy named Alex."

"Speaking of 'my' rangers," Tommy cut in, "Where are they? I haven't seen them in ages. Where could they have gone?"

"That's a very good question."

* * *

"Kira?" Conner said softly. "But...but...you're dead." 

"No duh." Kira said rolling her eyes. "You think I didn't know that? Of course I'm dead."

"Then how are you here?" Ethan said. "It's scientifically impossible for someone to come back from the dead."

"To come back from the dead I would have to be alive." Kira pointed out. "And just for the record, I am quite dead, thank you very much."

"Which brings us back to Ethan's original question." Trent said. "How are you here?"

"I possess the spirit of the lion." Kira stated. "Or at least I did when I was alive. Anyway, my spirit and my animal spirit have always been connected. And my spirit animal resides here, so, now I do too. I had Dulcea bring you here, because there is something I need to tell you."

"What?" Conner questioned impatiently.

Kira narrowed her eyes at him. "If you give me a chance to speak, then I'll tell you."

"Fine." Conner muttered. Kira smiled happily. She had always had that sort of control over the guys.

"You need to move on with your lives." Kira said, the smile now wiped off of her face. "I know you were depressed when I died, but you had the power to get over it. Now, I'm not asking you to forget me. I just want you to get out there again Live a little. Trent, you still have your high school job for heavens sake! Ethan, you could own your own computer company right now! And Conner, you've always wanted to be a professional athlete. None of your dreams should have changed when I died. You should have gone on with your lives in memory of me."

After this little speech, all three of the guys had the decency to look ashamed of themselves. Once again, Kira smiled at them.

"That was just a warning." She warned. "When I send you back, I want you to fix up your lives."

"We will." Ethan promised. "Geez, you would have thought that I could own my own computer company?"

"Probably everyone who has ever met you." Conner muttered so Ethan wouldn't hear him. Kira rolled her eyes.

"When you get back, you don't need to tell anyone where you've been. But you will need to talk to Dr. O about what's going to be happening in a few years." Kira said.

"Something is going to be happening in a couple years?" Trent asked confused. "What?"

"You'll see." Was all that Kira said before her three former teammates were teleported back to Reefside.

Back at the Oliver Household, a few minutes later, the guys were confronted by Tommy. When he asked where they were, all they replied was that they had been 'visiting' Kira. Tommy decided to just leave it at that. His three former students would never cease to amaze, or confuse, him.

**a/n-and so ends this chapter. i'm so sad. this story is almost over! there's gonna be one, maybe two more chapters, then an epilogue.**


	44. Chapter 43

**disclaimer-pretend you're pshycic, and guess what i am supposed to say here next.**

**Chapter Forty Two-Back To The Past**

**Two And A Half Years Later**

"Just don't forget the bushes." Tommy said for what must have been the thousandth time that day. "If you do then-"

"Nothing will change. Everything is gonna happen the way it happened before. We aren't gonna break the time loop. I get the point Tommy!" Kim exclaimed.

"It's nice that the two of them get along so well together, isn't it?" Ann commented to her brother.

David nodded his agreement. "It's times like these that I wonder what we missed gorwing up."

"We should really come back from school more often." Ann said, once again watching her parents go over exactly what Kim was supposed to do.

Today was the day that Kim had woken up over fourteen years ago. Ann and David were now freshmen in college, and they had decided to come home for the day, now they were rewarded for their decision by once again, getting to witness their parents fight about what would happen when Kim eventually went back. And speaking of Kim going back, today was the day they had all assumed she would be returning to her own time. So now Tommy, as he had been doing since...well forever, was lecturing Kim on what she must do exactly. Everyone seemed to be in aggreance that he getting on everyone's nerves. Well everyone except for Tommy agreed on that.

The twins were interrupted from their identical thoughts, by the sound of a slamming door. They both turned to see their father still standing there looking as if he had an immense headache.

"What is it with her?" Tommy questioned.

David looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably was, but anyway, "She gets the point dad. She knows what she's supposed to do."

"Yeah, but-" Tommy started.

"Zip it dad." Ann cut in. "Mom is a big girl, and once she gets directions, she'll follow them. You don't need to keep drilling them into her."

"Fine." Tommy said dejectedly. "What time is it?"

"It about half past five." David said consulting his watch.

"Oh man." Tommy muttered. He walked over to the stairs Kim had ascended just moments before. "Kim! Get down here now! It's almost time for you to go!"

Muted grumblings could be heard as Kim once again came down the stairs. She walked into the living room with a scowl on her face. She was also purposely avoiding Tommy's gaze.

"Hey mom!" Ann said enthusiastically. "So you're going soon, huh?"

"Why don't you ask Mr. I-Know-Everything-And-Won't-Listen-To-What-Everyone-Is-Trying-To-Tell-Him over there." Kim said, glaring mutinously at Tommy. "He seems to have an answer for everything."

"Get over it." David said. "It's not like you're gonna have to deal with this ever again. In a few minutes, you'll go back, and then when you wake up, you'll find that the Tommy Oliver there worships you and will do anything you ask."

"Don't go giving her any ideas." Tommy threatened warningly.

Kim smiled sweetly at Tommy. "He's not giving me any ideas. Honestly Tommy, don't you know me better than to think that I would use other people to my own advantage just because I've supposedly been in the hospital for about three years?"

"Yes."

Ann glanced at her watch just then. "Okay, yuo should be leaving within the next minute." She looked up at her mother and smiled. "Make sure to say hi to me for me."

"I will." Kim said. "And don't worry Tommy, I'll remember what I'm supposed to do. If I do anything wrong, then you'll obviously know, and you can get Billy to build you a time machine like he did for the twins, and you can come back and start yelling at me again."

She then looked at all three of them, the family she would be going back to. "I'm really gonna miss you guys, you know. It doesn't matter that I'm going back to you. You won't be the same."

"Don't worry about it mom." Ann said. "All that matters is that we'll be a family again. For real this time."

"I love you." Kim said, right before she just disappeared.

Ann turned to her brother and her father. "Well, I guess that's it then. Can't wait to find out how my life is gonna change with mom in it."

* * *

**As Jason walked out of the door, Tommy went to sit down in the chair next to Kimberly's bed. For a while he just stared at her. Then Ann wanted to sit on Kim's bed and tell her a story, so Tommy got up to help her, and as he did so, David stole his chair. So Tommy just stood off to the side, watching his kid's talk to their mother. The mother who didn't even know they existed.**

**Then something so small happened, Tommy almost didn't notice it. Kim's eyelid's flickered. The movement was so small, but Tommy's heart leapt, Kim could be waking up!**

_**Oh my god! Did I just see what I think I just saw? Please let her be waking up.**_

**And he knew for sure that something big was going to happen when her eyelid's flickered again, and finally opened for the first time in almost three and a half years.**

**"Kim?"**

**Slowly, Kim's head turned in the direction of Tommy's voice. And she smiled. _Oh, my god! She's awake!_**

**"Tommy? I should have known you'd be here." Kim said. Well, it was more like a whisper, since Kim hadn't used her vocal cords in so long.**

**Quickly, Tommy got Ann off of the bed. After telling them to be quiet for a minute he turned back to Kim.**

**"I'll be right back Kim. I have to get a doctor." And with that, Tommy rushed off leaving Kim to stare curiously at the two toddlers she had been left with. He went to find a doctor for his fiancé who had finally woken up.**

Kim smiled at the two young children in front of her. She had been right, they weren't the same. This Ann and David could hardly be older than two, and they didn't seem to fight with each other as much either. That in itself was a miracle. Ann's words right before Kim's departure rang in her ears.

_All that matters is that we'll be a family again._

And they were a family. But before Kim could fully appreciate this new family, she had to make sure she completed her mission. The way Tommy had constantly been lecturing her to do it.

**The Next Day**

Kim was silent for most of the car ride home. She was lost in thought and staring out of the window. She barely noticed when they pulled onto a practically deserted road. But her head jerked around when they finally came to a stop in front of a house in the middle of nowhere.

First, Tommy got the twins out of their car seats. They immediately ran to the porch, and stood there, sort of patiently. Just as Tommy was opening her door, Kim saw it. The bushes had moved. it was just a slight movement, but to much to be considered just the wind, or just some animal. This was her chance.

"Tommy." She said suddenly.

"What is it Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

She pointed at the bushes. "They moved. I think there is something there. Something bad."

"Are you sure?" Tommy questioned. "It could have just been the wind, or some animal."

"Yeah, well some of the bad guys we've faced have been animals." Kim said. "What if they survived. What if they're after the kids. just go check, will you please?"

Tommy sighed, and cautiously approached the bushes. He disappeared behind them, and there was silence for a moment. Then a shout, a flash of light, and the bushes shook violently as if there was a fight going on behind them. Then, all of a sudden, it was over. An unfamiliar black ranger stepped out from behind the bushes, dragging none other than Goldar.

Kim smiled at the black ranger. "Told you so."

Under his helmet, Tommy rolled his eyes. "How did you kow it was me?"

"I have my sources." Kim siad mysteriously. "Let's get him down to the command center. I know someone we can contact to...take care of him."

As Tommy led Goldar behind the house and into the woods, Kim walked steadily on her feet to the house, where Ann and David were still waiting. They didn't seem to have noticed a thing. Kim smiled at the pair as they looked up when they heard her approaching footsteps.

"So, who wants to go give me the grand tour of the house while daddy takes care of something?"

"I wanna show you my room!" Ann said immediately.

"My room too." David added.

"I think we'll have just enouigh time for both." Kim said, still smiling. Nothing could ruin her day now. Not when everything was going just according to plan.

* * *

"The twins are upstairs sleeping." Kim announced. She had just walked down into the command center, and was surprised to see that it was now full of people. One woman she recognized as Tommy's friend from college. And then four teens she could only assume were the rangers. Not that she hadn't known all of this already. The five of them looked up as she spoke. 

"Not to be rude or anything," The one in white began, "But who the heck are you?"

"So glad you asked." Kim said. "My name is Ki-"

"Kimberly!" Hayley exclaimed.

"You know her?" Ethan asked incredulosely.

"How could I not know her?" Hayley asked exasperatedly. "Her and tommy have known each other since forever."

"High school really." Tommy corrected.

"So basically forever." Conner concluded. Tommy shot him a death glare. Conner just shrugged this off, apparently this happened a lot.

"As Hayley said, my name is Kimberly." Kim continued. "But you can all call me Kim."

"Yeah, so, I get that you know Dr. O and Hayley and all," The girl in yellow, Kira, said, "But um, why are you here? And how do you know this was even here?"

"You know that is a really good question Kim." Tommy said suddenly. "I didn't tell you about the command center, or about being the black ranger, so how did you know this was here and that was me?"

"Honestly Tommy." Kim said while rolling her eyes. "Just because I have been in a coma for the past three years does not make me a complete idiot. One, you walked behind the bushes, the black ranger walked out. Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. And two, you aren't the only occupant of this house. Other people live here, and know that this thing is down here. And those people happen to like to talk, a lot."

"Ann." Tommy muttered.

"Who else?" Kim asked. "And just so you really understand who I am, for you four anyway. My full name is Kim Hart. I was the original pink ranger."

"I knew you looked familiar from somewhere." Ethan said. "But what are you doing here?"

"You're supposed to be the genius here Ethan." Tommy said. "the twins didn't come from nowhere."

Everyone seemed to understand this, except for Conner, who had a clueless look on his face. Kim shook her head sadly at him.

"I'm their mother." She clarified. "And now that we've got the cleared up, how about we get back to Goldar? Clear off the coputer. I need to call someone."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

The viewing screen became fuzzy for a moment after Kim pressed a few buttons. Then the screen cleared to show a view of a room that was familiar to Tommy. Very familiar.

"The power chamber." He said softly. Kim nodded, just as a very familiar looking robot came on screen.

"This is the Earth Power Chamber, how may I help you?" Alpha asked.

"Oh come on Alpha." Kim said. "Don't you recognize us? We're only like, maybe ten years older than we were the last time you saw us, but still you really should recognize us."

"Kimberly!" Alpha exclaimed. "Tommy! But how did you know someone would be here?"

"I just knew." Kim said mysteriously. "Hey, is Zordon around? We need to talk to him about something?"

"I'll go get him." Alpha said. He was back in the room in a minute, this time leading Zordon behnd him.

"Rangers." Zordon said. "How may I be of service?"

"The name Goldar ring any bells?" Kim asked.

* * *

"Oh man!" Jason said suddenly.

Kat turned to look at him in alarm. "What's the matter?"

"I can't believe I forgot about that!" Was all Jason replied.

"Forgot about what?" Kat questioned.

"I went to the hospital yesterday." Jason explained. "And as I was leaving, I ran into Tommy and the twins and they invited us over for dinner, but I kinda, sorta, maybe forgot to go."

Kat rolled her eyes at her husband. "Typical. Well, why don't you just call them right now and apologize."

"That's a good idea." Jason said, picking up the phone.

He dialed Tommy's number, and sat there waiting for a minute, before someone finally answered it.

"Hello?" A voice questioned. It wasn't Tommy's, but it sounded so familiar.

"Um, is this the Oliver Home?" Jason questioned uncertainly.

"Oh, yeah, it is!" The voice exclaimed. "Wow, I'm not used to hearing that. How can I help you?"

"Is Tommy around?" Jason asked.

"No he isn't." The voice said. "Hey, is this Jason? I'd recognize that voice anywhere."

"Um, yeah it is. How do you know who I am?"

"Honestly, you take a little nap that happens to last for a couple years, and all of a sudden everyone is forgetting who you are." The voice complained. "Well if you don't kow who I am, then I'm not gonna tell you. But we could use some of your help, Kat's too. So come over right now, and if you can't figure out who I am, then when you get here you'll know. And believe me, you'll feel extrememly stupid."

"Um...ok." Jason said uncertainly. "We'll see you in a few minutes."

He hung up the phone and turned back to Kat with a confused look on his face. "That was weird."

"What?"

"Some woman answered Tommy's phone." Here, Kat looked shocked. "And her voice sounded familiar, and she said she knew me. I wonder who it was?"

"Did she say anything else abot who she was?" Kat questioned.

"She said she took a na- NO!" Jason said suddenly.

"What?"

"I think I was just talking to Kim." Jason said softly. "Come on, we have to get over there. Now!"

* * *

Kim walked back down the stairs and into the command center.

"Kat and Jason are coming over to help." She announced. "We'll definitely need Kat's help."

"Why?" Ethan questioned.

"Because we need Ninjetti powers and she has them." Kim said slowly, as if she was trying to explain this to a toddler. "Come to think of it, we'll need your powers too. Gosh, does Dulcea know everything in advance or something?"

"How did you know about that?" Kira questioned suspiciously. "We haven't even told Dr. O yet."

"I...um...just assumed?" Kim said quickly, but it came out more like a question.

"No you didn't." Tommy said. "You knew. And you knew Goldar was going to be there. Who are you? Are you even Kim?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Who else would I be?"

"Then tell us how you knew all that stuff." Hayley said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I kinda can't tell you that." Kim said. "Maybe in like thirteen years or so, but not a moment before then."

"No." Tommy said slowly. "You can tell us now."

**a/n-so based on what i said last chapter, there's probably gonna be more like two or three chapter after this one. there's actually more stuff i could write about here than i thought. well, hoped you liked it!**


	45. Chapter 44

**a/n-some of you reviewed that you think i could write another sequel to this. if you have any ideas, tell me! i had this idea for a sorta sequel, but it really isn't a sequel. it would be like a mini series of a bunch of one-shot stories about either the twins ranger team members, or maybe even the kids of the old rangers. i had a few ideas for those. and maybe i'll start writing them once i'm done with this.**

**anyway, about kim, all that i'll say for now is that people can learn from their mistakes, and most of the time she was just tuning tommy out(in the future).**

**disclaimer-no! i wont say it!**

**Chapter Forty Four-Revelations-wait wasn't that already a chapter title? oh well.**

Kim grimmaced slightly. "At least let me wait until Jason and Kat get here. It'll be easier if I tell all of you at the same time."

"Fine." Tommy finally relented. "But you better tell the truth."

_Oh you are so dead, Ann Trinity Oliver! _Kim thought to herself. _Yeah, he's really worshipping the ground I walk on._

Silence reigned over the whole group while they waited for Jason and Kat to get there. So, the whole house was basically silent for the next fifteen minutes or so. Then finally, Jason and Kat showed up. Tommy went upstairs to let them in and bring them down to the command center.

The only thing that stoppped the pair of them from rushing over and tackling Kim to the ground out of happiness, was the looks that were on everyone's faces. Especially Tommy's, when he looked at Kim. It was a look of pure mistrust. After Jason and Kat had made their way into the command center, Tommy turned back to where Kim was standing.

"I believe there was something you were going to explain to us." He said in what would best be described as a cold voice. Or, as Kim called it in her head, Tommy's evil green ranger voice.

Kim sighed. "I don't see why you don't believe me, but here goes nothing. While I was in that coma, part of me did this weird time travel sort of thing. But, as was apparent to all of you who saw me in the past three years, I didn't take my body with me. Anyway, in this future, I met the most amazing teenagers. They were the bravest people I have ever met. You see, they were raised by two people whom they had come to refer to as their aunt and uncle. Their mother was dead, and their father had been under an evil spell for the past thirteen years. These two teenagers, were my children. Ann and David."

This pronouncement was met by total silence from everyone in the room. Kim took this as a sign that they believed her so far, and continued on with her story.

"Apparently, shortly after my return from the future, I woke up from my coma. A few days later, a new evil surfaced, took myself and my family hostage, put my fiance under her spell, mistreated my children, and forced my friends to unknowingly kill me. At that same time, the newest Ninjetti rangers had teamed up with the old rangers, and were trying to free the four of us. It was too late for me to be saved, and at the same time I was killed, so was Kira."

Seven heads turned sharply to face Kira, whose face had drained of all color.

"When I died, the spell on Tommy was broken for a brief moment, and he seized the opportunity to free his children. After they returned to Earth, he fell under the spell once more, and served this evil empress for the next thirteen years. Meanwhile, the twins were being raised by none other than Trini and Billy Cranston. Billy, being the genius he is, was able to build a time machine to go back to the past. It was the twins intent to go and save their parents, and Kira, thus saving the lives of everyone they had ever known from their childhood. And so, they went back, and everything was changed. The twins knew that in doing so, they would be erased from the entire time stream. But that didn't happen.

"Instead, they were sent to the future they had helped to create. There, everyone was happy, and their families were whole once more. These twins, who were in the future that wasn't theirs, had no idea what their purpose was, and therefore missed their chance to have everything stay the same. For they missed their time to go back to the day that Billy had sent them before, to keep everything the same. So, nothing was changed from the way they had originally known it. But this time, they came up with a better plan. A plan that would break the time loop they had created in going back to the past. They would send a message back, but with someone who belonged there. And that, was me.

"That is how I knew everything." Kim explained. "I've learned everything in the future. And I am here now to make sure everything happens the way it didn't happen before."

No one spoke for a moment. Then, the silence was broken by Conner.

"Well," He began, "That makes sense. I don't know how we could have doubted you in the first place."

"Thanks Conner." Kim said.

"But what about me?" Kira asked. "Am I going to die?"

"No." Kim said sharply. "That's why I am here. And don't you say a word about how if you were dead in the future, so that means you have to die now, so nothing is changed. Let me tell you something, if you were meant to die, then Ann and David wouldn't have seen you alive and well, married, and with a little baby boy, in the future they travelled to by accident."

"I had a little boy?" Kira asked softly in awe. Kim smiled at her and nodded.

"Hrmph." Conner said.

Kim rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, grow up! The baby has to have a father, doesn't he? And didn't I say Kira was married? Who do you suppose the lucky guy was?"

Both Conner and Kira blushed furiously at that comment. Ethan, Trent, and Hayley shared a smirk at this. Tommy however, was still standing there, quite motionlessly, and without a sound. There was also a look of pain on his face.

"I'm so sorry Kim." He said softly. A small smile played across her lips.

"You better be." She replied in equally soft tones. "Just remember for future reference that I can tell the truth, OK? And while we're on the subject, I do have ears, and I can listen."

"Um...ok." Tommy replied uncertainly.

Kim turned back to the viewing screen. "Ok, now we have to contact all of the former Ninjetti. We're gonna need some help."

"Finally." Jason said suddenly. "I was starting to wonder what you wanted with us."

"Uh...Jason, dear." Kat said softly. "_I_ was the one who had Ninjetti powers, not you."

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

_Where is he?! He was just supposed to be watching. How hard could it be to follow two former rangers, one of which just got out of the hospital after almost three years? He's pathetic. I need some new help around here. Ugh! Where on Earth did he go? When I find Goldar, I'm gonna kill him._

Scarlette was brought from her thoughts by the sudden entrance of a young girl into her throne room.

"What are you doing in here?" Scarlette snapped.

"I want mu-mummy." The little girl stuttered. "When is she coming back?"

Scarlette looked at her younger sister reproachfully. "Mother isn't coming back. I explained this to you years ago, when they left. Mother and father have no place here now. You'd be better off just forgetting about them."

Young Crystal burst into tears. "But I want Mommy! You're a big meanie 'Lettie! I just wanna see my mommy!"

"Well you aren't gonna see her." Scarlette taunted. "Now go away. I have important business to attend to."

"Like what?"

"Like finding out where Goldar got to." Scarlette snapped.

Crystal wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't like him. He's a big meanie, just like you. 'Cept you're meaner." She added in an afterthought. "I don't want that big gold monkey comin' back to our castle."

"It's not a castle and it's not 'ours' as you so..._nicely_...oput it. It's mine and mine alone."

"Is not! Mommy said it was gonna be all mine when I got bigger. You just made mommy and daddy go away so you could have it." Crystal said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes once more. "I could kick you out."

"I wanna see you try." Scarlette hissed. "But you're just a little girl. What could you do?"

"You aren't gonna find out till it's too late." Crystal replied before stalking off, her blonde pigtails swinging behind her, shining in the light reflected in the room.

Scarlette smirked as the little girl left the room.

_There could still be hope for the little brat yet. Now, back to Goldar. Where the hell is he?!_

* * *

"Hey, is that Rocky?" Tanya asked, nudging her husband and indicating the man in red standing on the porch of the house they were approaching in their car. 

Adam glanced at him. "Yeah, wonder why he's here. Maybe he got a call too? Now that was one weird call."

"I wonder what Tommy wants." Tanya said thougthfully. "He said something about needing the Ninjetti powers. This could get interesting. Seeing you back in uniform and all."

"You're just jealous." Adam retorted, as he stopped the car next to Tommy's Jeep.

"_Right_." Tanya said as she got out of the car. "Hey Rocky!"

The man on the porch spun around.

"Tanya! Adam! What are you guys doing here?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "I'm not a guy. But Adam is here cuz Tommy called us and said that he needed all of the former Ninjetti for something. And I'm guessing that that's why you're here?"

Rocky nodded. "I've been waiting for ages for people to answer this door. The inhabitants of this house are so lazy. A third of them are never on time. And the other two-thirds are always late because their mode of transportation is the third of this household who can never be on time."

"But you forgot about the other third of the household who hasn't been using their leg muscles for the past three years, and therefore can't open the door as soon as someone rings the bell." A voice said from behind Rocky. It was Kim. While the three friends had been catching up and poking fun at Tommy for his usual tardiness, she had taken the opportunity to open the door for them.

As one, the three former rangers spun around to find the source of the voice.

"Kim!" Rocky exclaimed. "Ahh!!! You're back!"

In one swift movement, he swept her up into his arms and spun her around on the front porch. It was as he was turning her around that he noticed the two small figures standing in the shadows of the doorway.

"Uncle Rock is crazy." Ann whispered loudly to her brother, who nodded his agreement. Rocky quickly put Kim down.

"Don't worry." Adam said, giving Kim a quick hug. "You're forgiven for taking so long to open the door."

"Good."

"Welcome back Kim." Tanya said, smiling at the smaller woman before her.

"Thanks." Kim said brightly. "Now everybody follow me. We're going to the command center. We have a little problem on our hands at the moment."

The other three adults shrugged and followed her into the house.

**One Hour Later**

Dead silence.

That was what could be heard in the basment command center...dead silnce.

It had a taken a while, but everyone had finally shown up. Last to arrive had been Trini and Billy, who had had to close Kim's gymnastics' studio early. When everyone had assembled in the basement, Kim tried to explain everything to them, but still without actually revealing that it had involved time travel. She just tried to make it seem as if Goldar had suddenly attacked them for no reason. For some reason she couldn't help but think that Tommy would be very mad at her for revealing, well, everything so quickly.

"So we have to go to the moon palace and take away her staff?" Conner finally questioned. "Okay, why does that sound like it's gonna be really easy, but probably not be?"

"It might be easy, it might be hard." Kim shrugged. "We just need to know that we have all of your guy's support. We're really gonna need it."

"We're in." Rocky said, indicating himself and the other former Ninjetti rangers.

"So are we." Conner said, indicating himself and _his_ teammates.

"Good." Kim said. "Next stop, the moon."

**a/n-read the last line to figure out what's gonna be in the next chapter.**

**oh man! i wanted to tell you guys something, but now i can't remember what it was. Oh well. Hope u liked the chapter.**


	46. Chapter 45

**disclaimer-i'd say this wasn't mine if i was in the mood to be in the mood to not lie and other things which have names that i can't think of at the present moment.**

**Chapter Forty Five-A Totally Pointless Visit To The Moon Palace, Because We All Know That In The End, The Good Guys Always Win.**

The barrier was down.

The plan was set.

The teams were asssembled.

The weaponary had been tested.

The pizza had been ordered.

The milk had been bought.

The dry cleaning had been picked up.

The dog-

_Wait, scratch those last few things. Wrong list._ _Tommy really has to work on is orginizational skills. _Kim thought to herself. _Although it is nice to know that he has progressed to actually being able to make lists. But seriously, we're about to fight this huge battle with Scarlette, that COnner is convinced is going to be too easy to win, and Tommy had to go mess up our check list with his...well...I honestly have no idea what that is a list of. All i know is that that is Rocky's handwriting where it says that the pizza was ordered. Man, that guy's stomach is bottomless. He's not even going to be here and he ordered himself a pizza!_

"Hello. Earth to Kim." Someone waved their hand in front of her face. Kim jerked and looked up to see Jason standing there.

"Oh, hey Jase. What's up?"

"Everyone's getting ready to leave." Jason said. "You ready to go?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kim asked sarcastically. Jason opened his mouth to answer her. "Wait, don't answer that question. I'm going to use my vast mind-reading skills and tell you what you were going to say."

Jason looked at her strangely.

"You always have a choice. And if You don't want to go no one would think any the less of you. And people would commend you for youyr decision. So, if you really don't want to go on this mission to save the world from the most evil creature the universe have ever faced, don't. But if you stay behind I will personally kill you because I am Jason Scott and I would do anything-just like my best friend Tommy Oliver, who you happen to know quite well-to get back in uniform."

Kim smiled brightly at Jason. "Did I get it right?"

"You have been spending way too much time with Rocky." Was all Jason said.

"No I haven't." Kim contradicted. "Ann rubbed off on me after all that time. This is a warning for the future, my teenage daughter is a bad influence."

Jason continued to give Kim his trademark 'I think you are crazy, but am too nice of a friend to tell you what I think' look all throughout Tommy's pre-battle pep speech, which did nobody any good, because no one was bothering to even pay attention.

So finally, it was time to go to the moon. Time to face Scarlette for what would hopefully be the last time.

**About Two Minutes Later, Just outside of the Moon Palace**

They had split up into three different groups. Kat's group would go in first, because she knew exactly where the throne room was. Rocky's group would follow Kat's, a few minutes behind them, as back-up. And Conner's group would keep watch from just under the balcony outside of the throne room. Altogether, it was a pretty good plan. One that they couldn't see any flaws in. But one that could be completely disasterous if anything went wrong.

Kat shot one last glance at Rocky before disappearing into the palace. Conner led his group around the outer wall, while Rocky gazed intently at his watch.

**In the Moon Palace-Kat's group**

Tommy followed closely behind Kat. Behind him was Kim, and behind her was Kira. Kat led them through passages, and doorways, never meeting any resistance. This could be a good sign. Scarlette might not know they were coming.

Just as they were turning one last corner, muffled sobs reached their ears. Searching the corners and shadows swuftly, they found a small girl, all in white, crouched down, crying. Kim approached her cautiously. She would recognize that hair anywhere.

"Crystal." Kim said softly. Crystal looked up.

"How-how do you know my-my name?" Crystal stuttered.

"Mommy and daddy sent me." Kim said, thinking quickly. "They told me to tell you that they miss you, and want you back."

"Bu-But 'Lettie said they didn't love me anymore." Crystal said.

"'Lettie lied." Kim said. "Mommy and daddy are waiting for you."

Crystal smiled.

"Now," Kim continued, "Can you tell us where we can find 'Lettie? We need to yell at her for making you cry."

That certainly hit the spot with little Crystal, who raised one arm and pointed at the closed door across the hall. The Throne Room.

"She's looking for Goldar. He never came home." Crystal offered. Then, a scowl crept onto her face. "I don't like him very much either. He's a big mean gold monkey."

Kim and Tommy glanced at each other and tried not to burst out laughing. Goldar definitely had that trademark description to him.

"Thanks Crystal." Kim said, standing back up. "We have to go talk to 'Lettie now, but we'll be back. There should be some more people following us in a few minutes. Try to stay out of their way, ok?"

Crystal nodded, and Kat led the group over to the door. Cautiously, she stuck her head in the room. From the sigh of relief that she let pass, everyone could tell tha the room was deserted. Leaving Crystal behind in the hallway, they all entered the room, as silently as possible.

"Where is she?" Kira asked softly.

"There's a room behind that door." Kat answered, noddin her head in the direction of a door in the corner. "It's a sort of study thing. She's probably in there, looking for Goldar."

"So what do we do now?" Kim asked. "We can't just rush into the study and attack her, can we?"

"Bad idea." Tommy said. "Ther probably isn't much space in there. Let's wait for Rocky's group to get here. They should be here soon, after we took the time to talk to Crystal and all."

No sooner had he said this, than Rocky, closely followed by Aisha and Trent, burst into the room. Tommy groaned.

"You couldn't have done that just a little softer, could you?"

"Huh?" Rocky said. "There was supposed to be some huge battle going on here right now."

"I _knew_ we were forgetting something!" Kim said sarcastically. "Hey genius, if there's a huge battle, don't you think it would kinda help to have...gee...I don't know, an opponent?"

"You want anopponent?" A voice hissed from behind her.

"Oh, I just had to open my mouth, didn't I?" Kim asked the room at large.

* * *

Conner leaned against the outside of the palace, just looking at the two people in front of him, horror written all over his face. This was definitely the scariest moment of his life.

Billy and Ethan were discussing what size memory would be better for a personal computer. It was terrifying.

"Uh, guys?" Conner interrupted nervoucly, a few minutes later. He had just been looking into the throne room, and he didn't like what he saw.

"What?" Ethan and Billy asked at the same time.

"Look in there." Was all Conner said.

Apprehensively, the two inched forward and glanced into the throne room.

"Oh dear." Billy said softly. "That is quite terrible."

Scarlette had started attacking the rangers.

**a/n-and that's all you're gonna get for now, cuz i'm really mad, cuz i haven't been getting that many reviews, and it really lowers the authors self-esteem if they don't know if people like what they are writing. but don't worry, it's not just with this story. but i'm still holding the next chapter hostage until further notice. and if some of you don't read author's notes, then too bad for you!**

**ok, so did i leave any of the ninjetti rangers out? i think i included everyone, but i have this suspicion that someone was forgotten somewhere along the lines. REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!**


	47. Chapter 46

**a/n-i am now in my second body(my sister's words not mine) because my sister has killed me for saying i was gonna end the story. i would like to take the opportunity right now to tell you that yesterday was april fools day, and it was also when i updated. and if you looked at the last 'chapter' carefully, you would notice that some of the letters were capitalized and un-bolded. those letters spelled **APRIL FOOL**. sorry if i made you mad or anything, but its not like i didn't give you a hint or anything like that, that i was actually serious.**

**disclaimer-for fear of my sister killing me again if i say i owned this, i won't say it isn't not mine.**

**Chapter Forty Six-An Epilogue of Sorts**

"What do we do?" Conner asked worriedly. "So we go in now, or wait?"

"Which one of you is sneakier?" Billy asked.

"That'd be me." Trent replied. "Why?"

"Ok, this is what you need to do..."

* * *

Kim groaned as she dogded yet another stray jet of purple light. She inched closer to Aisha. 

"We are getting way too old for this."

"Tell me about it." Aisha responded in between kicking two putties on the 'S' that were on their chests.

The putties had been an additional problem. Apparently, Scarlette liked to play 'fair', and had decided that seven rangers against one supremely evil being was totally unfair. So she had summoned about twenty putties to the throne room, which _obviously_ made the fight _totally_ fair.

On the other side of the room, Tommy and Rocky were busy trying to subdue Scarlette. She kept shooting those jets of purple light at the two of them, but as was made apparent earlier, she didn't have that great of aim.

As Kim dodged another puttie attack, she thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Straightening up, she saw that it was Trent, trying to sneak up on Scarlette. But then Kim saw something else. Something bad.

"TRENT!" Kim shouted. But it was too late.

Trent had been walking past the open door to Crystal's study, and just as he walked past, someone had walked out. And seeing the fighting, he had gone after the closest person. The closest person who happened to be Trent. Looking at the thing that could vaguely resemble a man, Kim thought he looked like someone Ann had briefly mentiones. What was his name again? Oh yeah, General Haxel.

_Oh shit! _Kim thought suddenly. _Who knew evil people trying to take over the world, or whatever it is that Scarlette is trying to do, could replace their evil henchmen so fast?_

At Kim's shout, nearly everyone had turned to see what the commotion was about. Scarlette smirked as time seemed to stand still.

Outside, Billy and Conner watched in anguish, knowing they would be risking any hope of saving everyone if they rushed in now.

While the seven rangers inside of the palace froze at the sight of their fallen teamate, Scarlette moved into position.

It was a moment later that Tommy finally unfroze and saw that Scarlette had moved. But for him, it was a moment too late.

Scarlette waved her staff in the air, and purple light showered all of the rangers in the room. In an instant, they were practically frozen solid, but still alive. With another wave of her staff, Scarlette opened the door to the ddark dimension next to her thrown, and with one final wave of the staff, all of the rangers were inside of it.

* * *

Tanya was silently pacing the floor of the command center. They had been gone for over an hour wihtout any communication. What could be taking them so long? Before she could answer that question though, two beams of light flashed into the underground room. Red and Blue. 

Jason jumped out of his chair.

"What happened?" He questioned the two new arrivals.

Conner's face had gone very pale, and he just shook his head. It was Billy who answered.

"It's...over." He said softly. "Scarlette won."

* * *

_It's over rangers. I have won. There is no way any of you can escape. This fate is worse than death. You are alive, but unable to do anything for yourselves. You are alive, but frozen in the moment of your capture. And frozen you shall stay, _forever 

**a/n-and so ends A Legacy Continued, just one chapter later than i said before. once again, sorry about that. **

**okay, so my sister reads this story, and it wasn't originally gonna end like this, but she gave me a great idea for a sequal. it'll be out sometime this week, this weekend at the latest. i promise.**

**below is a sneak peak of something that's gonna play a big part in the sequal.**

**_Sneak Preview-Revenge of the Legacy_**

_"Look at her Ted, she's beautiful."_

_"I know."_

_Ann sighed softly as she gazed at her newborn daughter._

_"I just wish her grandparents could be here to see her."_

_"So do I honey, so do I."_

**I promise it'll be out soon.**


End file.
